Be My Lady
by lovefrancesg
Summary: Dr. Lucas Friar just began his medical residency and his mom keeps bugging him about his love life to which Lucas has no time for. However, Lucas had enough and blurts that he already has a girlfriend, who was unfortunately non-existent. His mother insists he brings her to a family gathering back in Texas and Lucas needs to think fast. Here enters nurse Riley Matthews to his rescue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Be My Girlfriend

Lucas Friar, new resident doctor at Greenwich Village Hospital, was celebrating his recent accomplishment with his best friends Zay and Vanessa. After years of medical school, he was finally ready to take on his chosen specialty in pediatrics. They were at a local bar on a summer Friday night. The night was young and they were just getting started.

"To Dr. Lucas Friar," Zay announced, raising his glass of scotch and they all clinked their glasses.

"Thank you Zay, Vanessa," Lucas nodded. "I'm glad that you two are here to celebrate this very special occasion with me."

"Are you gonna have a party or what?" Vanessa asked.

"My parents want me to come home to Texas for that," Lucas laughed. "She said all I had to do was look good and show up."

Zay shook his head and chuckled, "F boy Friar at it again."

Lucas playfully punched his friend, "You know my mom. She's inviting all of her friends _and_ their daughters to this celebration. You two are invited as well so _please_ come for my sanity."

"I know med school is hard Luke," Vanessa began. "But damn, you gotta jump back in the dating game! You're not getting any younger."

"Tell me about it," Lucas took a sip of his whiskey and spun his chair around to look at the crowd. "I just haven't found anyone that really sparked my interest. If I'm going to date, I'm going to date for marriage you know? With my schedule and lifestyle, I need someone who can manage with that."

"Bro, this is not the time to get all up with your feelings" Zay said. "Look yonder. Every girl that the dim light touches, could be yours."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her husband of two years, "Leave him be Isaiah."

"You know what guys? Let's just celebrate!" Lucas exclaimed. "Tonight is the night for us. The Three Musketeers!"

"The Three Amigos!" Vanessa raised her glass and cheered.

"The Three Blind Mice!" Zay added earning a look of disbelief from his friends. "You guys took the good ones! Oh to hell with this, let's drink more!"

* * *

The next day, Lucas woke up in his apartment with a throbbing headache. "Damnit," he thought. "I should not have drank that much." He picked up his phone from the nightstand to check the clock, 6:45 am it said. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed to run to the shower. It was his first day as a medical resident and he could _not_ be late. Good thing that his shift didn't start until 8 and the hospital was just a walking distance from his place.

Lucas got out of the shower in no time. He wasn't going to bother with his hair today anyway. He put on his scrubs and grabbed his medical bag. He took one last look of himself in the mirror and smiled. Taking a deep breath he said to himself out loud, "You are gonna do just great!"

Grabbing his apartment keys from the bowl by the front door, he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. It was going to be a good day, he repeated to himself like a mantra.

Within 20 minutes of walking, he arrived at the hospital. He briefly stopped to take in the building in front of him and then proceeded to go through the main entrance of the hospital. He ran to catch the elevator that someone was holding for him and pressed the number 8, "Thank you," he uttered to the stranger that waited for him.

"You must be one of our new pediatric residents," the stranger asked. Lucas turned to look at the person and he was greeted by a brown eyed brunette who was all smiles. "I'm Riley Matthews. Registered Nurse." She stretched out her hand and Lucas shook it. He was still gazing at this beauty right in front of him. She was about 5'6" tall, petite, and had a slightly tan complexion. She was wearing purple scrubs with bunnies printed on them. "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

Lucas shook out of his daze, "No I'm sorry, first day nerves." He chuckled, "I'm Lucas Friar. Medical Resident. How did you know I was a pediatric resident?"

"Well I saw your ID badge," she giggled. "Plus you pressed 8 which is the Peds floor. And we were told that we would be getting a few residents today."

"Ah," Lucas nodded. "I see. Well Riley it's nice to meet a friendly face on my very first day at work. It just means that the day can only get better from here."

Riley smirked, "We'll see about that Dr. Friar." The elevator dinged indicating that they had arrived at their floor. "Good morning everyone!" Riley greeted the hospital staff, who all paused what they were doing to greet her. "Hey Doc Evans! Your new resident is here." Lucas was in awe at this brunette. She must be well liked by her coworkers. Especially if she gets to call Dr. Evans, Doc Evans.

"Dr. Lucas Friar," a gray haired man approached him and shook his hand. "Welcome to 8 North. I see you've already met Nurse Riley. What a great start to your day already!"

"Please to meet you sir," Lucas greeted and chuckled. "Yeah she's awfully nice."

"Let me show you the locker room where you can put all your stuff in," Dr. Evans lead the way and Lucas followed suit. "I'll ask one of the nurses later to give you a tour of the entire unit. I'll give my speech after you're settled. Welcome to Greenwich Village Hospital Dr. Friar. Hope your first 12 hours here are nothing but a great experience."

* * *

After a 12 hour shift at the hospital, all Lucas wanted to do was heat up the left over lasagna he made the other night, take a shower and then pass out on his bed-which is exactly what he did when he got home, except that things didn't happen as planned after he was done eating dinner. Just as he was about to hop in the shower, his cellphone rang.

"Hey Mom!" Lucas exclaimed. "I had such an amazing first day at the hospital! But I'll tell you all about that later. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you have everything set for your visit here,"

"Thanks mom. I have everything set. I just have to confirm my vacation days with my supervisor,"

"You must need some sleep Luke. You sound so tired!" His mom said. "I'll call you again tomorrow so you can tell me all about your first day."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. He knows this tone of voice from his mother. There was an underlying reason why she called, "Why did you really call mom?"

"You remember Missy right? My friend Carol's daughter? Oh she's such a lovely lady now Lucas and she's single!"

"Mom would you please stop trying to match me up with your friend's daughters?"

"Pappy Joe would love to see his only grandson get married and have kids soon," his mom retorted. "I'm just trying to help you out honey. You don't seem to be dating and wanting to settle down! I don't want you to grow old alone. Give Missy a chance?"

"I'm fine mom!" Lucas halfway yelled. "I don't need to date her and as wonderful as it is that Missy is a lovely lady now, I am going to have to say no."

"Oh come on! One date," her mom insisted. He could almost see his mother's pleading eyes.

"I can't and I won't mother,"

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I already have a girlfriend!" Lucas screamed into oblivion. He face palmed himself. What did he just do? Oh god no.

"Lucas Friar you have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?" She's upset alright. "Why would you hide this from me? You _must_ bring her with you when you come home! There are no excuses. I want to meet my future daughter-in-law."

"But _mother_ ,"

"No buts. Bring her here. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight son! I love you!"

Lucas groaned loudly. He needed that shower, badly.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was almost midnight and Riley Matthews was out with her best friend Maya Hart to celebrate her newly hung painting at the museum. Both girls drank more than what they can handle and they were struggling to walk out of the local bar that they were at.

"We should most definitely take a cab home Maya," Riley suggested. "Woohoo! The world is spinning!"

"There's one over there!" Maya flagged the cab down and it stopped just in front of them. "1023 North Avenue please!"

Riley stumbled into the backseat of the cab and Maya followed right behind her. The two girls were laughing excessively that all the cab driver could do was laugh at the girls and shake his head.

"I'm so sorry we're bothering you Mr. cab driver sir," Riley apologized.

"No worries Ma'am," the driver responded. "It's part of the job."

In a few short minutes, the girls arrived at their apartment building. They paid the cab driver and hopped out of the car-more like stumbled yet again.

"Hey Riles, you know what we should do?" Maya asked.

"What?"

"We should climb up the fire escape in the back and enter our apartment,"

"Why can't we go through the front door?"

Maya grabbed her friends' hand and ran around the side of the building, "Because it's going to be awesome!"

"Well I never do anything fun so let's do it!"

"Okay you go first," Maya grinned.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because I said so now go!"

Riley jumped to grab on to the ladder that lead to the fire escape stairs. She was able to make it and a few seconds later, Maya was right next to her. The two ladies ran up the stairs trying to stifle their laugh. Riley counted the number of windows and turned to face the one that she knew was their apartment. She carefully landed on their balcony. How she did it? She would never know.

She gently opened the window and walked inside the room. She took off her shoes and her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Without changing into her pajama's she climbed into bed and whispered, "That was amazing Maya. Goodnight." And she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" A manly voice yelled causing Riley to groan and cover her ears with a pillow.

"Son of a bitch would you shut the hell up? You're so loud!" Riley yelled back. After a few seconds, it registered that a man was in her room-or so she thought. Her eyes were now wide open and she shot out of bed. "Who is in here?" Her eyes darted towards the figure by the window and her jaw dropped.

"Riley?" The man said.

"Dr. Friar?" Riley responded gathering up the sheets up to her chest. She looked down and she was fully clothed. She breath a sigh of relief. "What are you doing in my... This isn't my room."

"Yeah! It's _my_ room. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought this was my apartment!"

"Clearly it is not!"

Riley jumped out of bed and was unstable for a moment, "Oh shit. Damnit I hate Maya. I am so sorry Dr. Friar." She started to collect her things. "I was out drinking with my friend last night and I remember her saying it would be more fun to climb up the fire escape and I thought I counted the windows wrong." She took a deep breath. "I am truly truly sorry." She looked up to see that Lucas was just staring at her with his eyebrows raised. "Dr. Friar?"

Lucas eyed her carefully, "You know I could technically charge you with breaking and entering."

Riley was shocked. This could not be happening, "Oh please please please forgive me! I really didn't mean to. My BAC was _way_ above the legal limit I swear to you. I normally do not just wake up in random guys' bed."

"Well since I know you and I know that you're a good person, I will not." Lucas began.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"But," Lucas continued.

Riley cocked her head to the side, "But what?"

Lucas walked closer to her. Now that he was not against the light, she could clearly see his bold features. His beautiful eyes, chiseled jaw and disheveled hair. It took all of her not to drool at this Greek God in front of her. "Be my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry _what?_ " It was all Riley could mutter.

* * *

This story concept had been dancing in my mind for so long now that I finally decided to write it!

Let me know what you think of my new story :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Don't Make Me Blackmail You

* * *

"Be my girlfriend," Lucas repeated.

Riley blinked multiple times as she tried to process what Lucas had just asked her and the hangover from the night before wasn't helping her at all. Her head was spinning, both literally and figuratively. She stared at him for what seemed to be forever, "I'm sorry WHAT?"

Lucas shook his head vigorously, "Let me explain. Would you like some coffee? You look like you need some." Riley could only nod. He led them out of his room and into the kitchen. She took a seat on a bar stool and placed her hands in front of her. He scooped some coffee grounds into the coffee filter and started the coffee maker. "Cream and sugar? I've got hazelnut, french vanilla, Irish cream?"

"French vanilla will do," She replied. Wait a minute, she thought. If I ended up here, where the hell did Maya go?

"So uh," Lucas began, scratching the back of his head. Riley cocked her head to the side as Lucas' biceps were more apparent with his arms up. She was quickly brought back to reality by his voice, "What exactly were you and your friend up to last night that you ended up on uh my bed."

Riley cleared her throat, "Her painting was chosen to be displayed at the museum and we were out celebrating. I rarely drink so my alcohol tolerance is pretty low," Lucas poured her a cup of coffee and she took it from him, pouring creamer and adding a couple of spoonfuls of sugar. "Thank you. As I said earlier, Maya wanted to do something crazy and go through the fire escape. I'm not entirely sure why but that's my best friend for you."

"And you thought you counted the windows correctly?"

She nodded, "Apparently I can't count. It was so dark I didn't even recognize it wasn't my room."

"I should always remember to lock my windows," Lucas chuckled. "I was just too tired from my shift yesterday."

"How was that by the way?"

"I had an amazing day but it was just exhausting," Lucas took a sip of his coffee. "What a coincidence we live on the same building huh? I'm pretty much new around the area."

"Yeah, that's medical residency to you," Riley smiled. "So uh, about the whole girlfriend thing."

"Yes that," Lucas sat on a bar stool that was across from her. "I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything because I'm not. Well, what I'm asking you is strange now that I think about it. We know each other but we don't know each other that well. But I'm desperate here and I _need_ you to be my girlfriend, actually my pretend girlfriend."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows. Here comes the head spinning again, "Why?"

"My mom won't get off my back with my love life and quite frankly I do not have time for one right now. I just started my residency," Lucas sighed. "Anyway, she called me last night and I sort of blurted that I had a girlfriend and now she wants me to bring her with me when I go back to Texas for a family gathering."

"Uh," Riley began. "That's a lot to take in."

"I know it is but please Riley please,"

"What if I say no?" Riley stated. "You want me to meet your family and I don't know a single thing about you! Why should I do it?"

Lucas bit his lip, "I was hoping I won't have to do this. I really don't like blackmailing people."

"You wouldn't,"

"I told you I'm _desperate_!" Lucas exclaimed. "I don't know many girls around here and frankly I don't want to ask a stranger."

"I'm technically a stranger to you!" Riley yelled back. "You don't know me and I don't know you Dr. Friar"

"That's not _entirely_ true! Please Nurse Riley don't make me blackmail you," Lucas groaned.

Riley took a deep breath, "I would personally not want a record for breaking and entering. But what's in it for me?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far actually,"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Lucas repeated. Was she really agreeing to this?

"I'll do it," Riley stated. "But there has to be something for me. I don't know what yet but I'll think about it."

Lucas jumped off his seat and ran around the table to give Riley a hug, "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much! Anything you want you got it."

"I'll be sure to ask for something elegant Dr. Friar," Riley raised her eyebrows and Lucas released her from his grip. She pouted not wanting to be let go from his warm embrace. She could practically feel his muscular pectorals through his very thing wife beater. "I've seen this in the movies and it's not an easy job being a pretend girlfriend. Hell I'd rather give sponge baths all day to my patients."

"Alright Nurse Riley. Anything you want," He paused. "As long as it's reasonable."

"We'll talk about this more later," Riley jumped off of her seat and collected her things from the table. "Right now I really need to find my friend and rest before my night shift tonight. Give me your phone," He grabbed his phone from the counter and handed it to her as she typed in a few things. "Here is my number. I texted myself so I can save yours on mine."

They both headed towards the front door. "I really appreciate you doing this Riley" Lucas began. "But we'll talk more about what happens next after you get over that hangover. I'd suggest IV fluids for a quick fix but I'm sure you already know what to do." He gave her a sweet smile and opened the door for her.

"I just need some ibuprofen and a quick nap and I'll be good as new," Riley returned the smile he gave her. "Thank you for coffee Dr. Friar. I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Feel better Nurse Riley," She walked out the door and he closed it behind her. He then smiled to himself and made his way back to his room to freshen up.

On the other side of the door, Riley stood with mouth agape. "Did I seriously just agree to that?" She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway towards her apartment. She dug in her purse for her keys to open her door. There, she finds Maya on their couch with a pillow on her face. "Maya?"

Her best friend stirs a little and groaned loudly, "Riley why did we drink so much? We're not as young as we used to be!"

Riley laughed and walked to sit on the love seat next to the couch, "I know Peaches. I'm struggling to."

Suddenly, Maya's eyes shot open under the pillow and she threw it viciously on the ground. She had realized that Riley went through their front door and she didn't come from her bedroom, "Where the hell did you come from? Did you even come home last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember climbing through our balcony because I wanted to use the fire escape to enter our building. Where did _you_ go through?"

Riley grinned, "Remember that cute new resident doctor on our floor?"

"Mhm,"

"Let's just say I woke up on his bed this morning,"

This caught her best friend's attention, who immediately sat up with eyes wide open. "RILEY MATTHEWS DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM? Owww the room is spinning." Maya laid back down and groaned, "Explain!"

"I did not sleep with him!" Riley exclaimed. "Well I slept next to him but not _with_ him. Anyways, I apparently counted the windows wrong and I ended up stumbled in his bedroom and not mine. Why weren't you there to help me?"

"Sorry dear I was kind of struggling myself,"

Riley shook her head, "We really should not drink like that again."

"Tell me about it. So tell me more about Dr. Yummylicious,"

"He made me coffee after I explained myself to him and then yeah here I am," Riley decided to leave out other details. It was a story for another time when neither of them were suffering the consequences of excessive drinking. "I'm going back to bed. Drink some water,"

"Ugh, I already drank like a gallon." Maya whined. "I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Here you go my readers! Hope you like the second chapter. It's a little slow but every story needs to have a set up right?

Let me know what you think! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Let's Shake On It

* * *

It was already 8 in morning when Riley Matthews got home from her night shift at the hospital and there is nothing more she wants than to pass out on her bed. As she opens the door to their apartment, she finds Maya sipping her cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning Riles," Her roommate greeted. "You look like a zombie."

Riley took off her shoes and plopped on the couch, "Gee thanks."

Maya laughed as she sat her cup down in the kitchen sink, "Get some sleep. At least you're off today." She walks towards their living room and grabbed her portfolio that was on the coffee table. "I'll be home a little late this afternoon. Want me to get Chinese take out on my way back?"

"Oh that would be great!" Riley responded in almost a whisper. "I'm gonna crawl to my room now. Too many admissions this morning."

"Goodnight Riles!" Her roommate waved goodbye and walked out the door, slowly closing it behind her.

Forcing herself to get up, Riley walked slowly towards her bedroom. All she really wanted was to plop on her bed but a shower is a necessity. Working at a hospital, you're exposed to a lot of stuff that aren't exactly sterile as ironic as that is so Riley did the best she could to drag herself in her shower. after she was done, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes but not a few seconds later, her cellphone rings.

A loud groan escapes her throat. She reached towards her night stand and looked at her caller ID, "Hello?" She groggily answers.

"Riley?" The voice on the other end asks. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot you had a night shift!"

"What's wrong Lucas? Anything the matter?" She slowly sat up on her bed.

"I'm so sorry for calling. You should get some sleep now,"

"Lucas we're already on the line," Riley stated. "Just tell me why you called."

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some late lunch later? To talk about you know..."

Riley thought about what she was supposed to know. Honestly she was just too exhausted to remember anything right now, "About...?"

She heard Lucas clear his throat, "About the whole girlfriend thing?"

"Oh yeah," Riley nodded then quickly stopped as she realized Lucas can't really see her. "Yeah sure we can meet up,"

"Is that okay? It seems like you need some sleep," He laughed on the other side of the line. "We can postpone until later in the afternoon."

"No no late lunch is fine. How's 1?" Riley suggested. "Or is that too late?"

"That's perfect," He responded. "Have you been to that restaurant called Pompeii on 7th and Main? We can go there."

"Nope but I'd want to try. I'll see you later I really have to get some sleep now. I think I'm starting to hallucinate."

Lucas chuckled, "Okay Nurse Riley. I'll see you later."

And with that, they both hang up the phone and Riley tucked herself in bed to get some shut eye.

* * *

One o'clock came around sooner than Riley thought. At least she was able to get 5 hours of sleep before her lunch meeting with Lucas. It was five minutes to one and she was on her way to the restaurant. As she was nearing the place, she spots Lucas standing in front of the restaurant. He turns his head slightly and waves his hand at Riley who in turn gave him a smile back.

"Hey," Lucas greeted her.

"Hi,"

"Let's go," He stepped aside and motioned for her to go ahead. He grabbed the handle of the front door and opened it for her.

"Thanks," Riley said. "Wow, this place looks amazing!" There was a small fountain in the middle of the restaurant and the lights inside were slightly dimmed. Each table had fresh flowers as the centerpiece and tea light candles.

Lucas entered and stood just next to her, "Wait until you try their food." He walked up to the hostess, "Table for two for Friar please."

The hostess checked her list on the podium and grabbed two menus from her stack, "If you could follow me this way." The two followed their hostess to a corner booth by the window. "Here are your menus. Your waiter should be with you shortly."

"So what's good here?" Riley asked as she browsed through the menu.

"Everything," Lucas chuckled. "I'm serious though everything here is delicious. So I would say just pick whatever appeals to your taste."

"Everything appeals to my taste," Riley stated. "I am quite hungry."

"Night shift was that bad?"

"4 admissions just before I had to leave. Had to call the Rapid Response team on one of the patients. Good thing it wasn't too late,"

"Good afternoon," Their waiter approached them. "Can I start you out with some drinks and appetizers?"

"Riley?" Lucas motioned for her to speak.

"Can I have a glass of red wine? And..." She thought for a moment. "Lucas you decide on appetizers."

"I'll have a glass of red wine too," He looked through the menu one more time. "We'll take the calamari and the bruschetta please."

"Perfect I'll be back with your order,"

"No work for you today?" Riley asked.

"I'm off today because I'm doing a 12 hour shift tomorrow,"

"Ah good luck with that. Census is a little high yesterday," The waiter brought in their wine glasses and Riley took a sip of it. "Pediatrics is so stressful but it's worth the stress."

"What made you interested in Pediatrics?" Lucas asked.

"I was just always fond of kids. I think it was just something I was born to do," Riley chuckled. "As cheesy as that sounds but it's true."

"No I get you. It's like there was this force that keeps pulling you toward it,"

Riley nodded, "Yeah. That's exactly it."

The two of them talked about their respective lives until their appetizers arrived, ordered their main course and got their main course. Lucas was born and raised in Texas but moved to New York for college. He is an only child and the only grandson on his father's side. He played baseball in high school and got a scholarship for it. He majored in Biology and then continued on to medical school.

Riley was born and raised in New York by her parents with her brother who was 6 years younger than her. She was high school valedictorian and got early admittance into nursing school with a full ride scholarship. She is currently working on her Doctor of Nursing Practice while still working full-time.

"So now that we're done introducing ourselves and eating our main course we should probably get down to business huh?" Riley suggested.

Lucas nodded and finished the rest of his wine, "Yes we should."

"What exactly is going on? Start from the beginning."

"Well I already told you that thing with my mom. Basically what's going to happen is that I'll bring you to Texas with me for a week,"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows, "For a week? How am I supposed to take off work on such short notice?"

"Family emergency?"

"I guess. Go on."

"My mom planned this party for me because I got my residency placement. She's turning it into a family reunion as well so there's that."

" _All_ of your family members will be there? I have to meet them and introduce myself as your girlfriend?" Riley's head started spinning. _Oh what did I get myself into. Damn it. I shouldn't have gotten drunk the other night_.

Lucas bit his lip and gave her a shy smile, "Yes."

"I'm supposed to _lie_ to those people? Lucas that's insane!"

"I know it's so much to ask from you."

"You think?"

"But please please _please_ don't back out,"

"You're lucky I keep my word Dr. Friar,"

"Thank you Nurse Riley," He breath a sigh of relief and continued. "So yeah, that's all we have to do. Pretend we're a couple for a week in Texas and then we come back here and it's all done."

"It's going to take me knowing more than your educational background to convince _anyone_ that we are a couple."

"Which is why I'm suggesting we hang out every day for the next week so we can get to know each other," Lucas smiles at her hoping she agrees to this arrangement.

She raises her eyebrows at him, "You know that basically makes it seem like we're dating right?"

"Might as well make it as realistic as possible,"

"When would we leave?"

"In a couple of weeks. You'll have time to request time off right?"

"It'll take some convincing but I may be able to find people to cover for my shift,"

"Riley everyone at work adores you. It's not going to be hard."

She cocked her head at him, "Are you one of them that adores me?"

Lucas blushed and looked at his fingers that were under the table fidgeting, "You're not that hard to like." His head shot up and eyes widened. "As a person I mean."

"No need to explain," Riley laughed. "I get something in return for all this right?" Lucas nodded at her. "Okay good. I've already thought about what I want."

"And what is that?"

"Gift certificates to the spa for me. A massage every week for the next month."

"Deal."

"I pretend to be your girlfriend for a week. And you get to buy me massages for the next month. Let's shake on it," Riley stretched out her hand and Lucas took it. "So do we start hanging out tomorrow or what?"

"Any chance we can get. We'll figure times out. You can come over to my place or I can come over if that's okay. Or we can go outside. Whatever works for you," Lucas said. "I'll work around your schedule since you're already taking a week off your time for me."

"Sounds good to me!" She exclaimed and Lucas gave her a smile. "Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't fall in love with me," Riley smirked and sipped the rest of her wine.

* * *

And there you have it. The deal is sealed! Sorry it took so long for me to update :( I got busy the past few days.

Hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Pretend Dating

A knock on his door awoken the sleeping resident doctor. He wished to sleep in today as it was his day off from the hospital. Plus he needed all the energy he could get to spend time and get to know Riley for the rest of the day. He tried to ignore the knocking and placed a pillow on his face but it continued. He groaned loudly, got out of bed and made his way slowly towards his front door. "Coming!" Lucas yelled.

He turned the knob and opened the door to see his best friend Zay with a box of donuts in one hand and a two iced coffees on a carrying tray in another, "As your best friend I am extremely insulted that I did not know you were dating someone." Zay let himself in and Lucas closed the door behind him.

"How do you know about that?" Lucas rubbed his face with his hands and joined Zay in the kitchen. He sat on a stool just across from his friend.

Zay placed one of the iced coffees in front of Lucas and opened the box of donuts, "Your sweet mother called me interrogating me about your girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Lucas took a bite of a jelly filled donut and washed it down with some coffee. "Why is my mother so nosey?"

"I told her that you've only been dating recently and that she's a really sweet girl," Zay said. "And then I pretended Vanessa was calling me to do the laundry."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

Zay shook his head, "Nothing else. Because you see, I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! Care you explain yourself?"

"I kind of blurted out I already had a girlfriend because she wouldn't get off my back!"

"You lied to your own mother? How could you?"

Lucas threw his head back, "I panicked Zay! And now she wants me to bring her with me to Texas so every one can meet her."

"I'm sorry what?" Zay laughed. "Bro your ass is screwed!"

"Well it's kind of not,"

"Whatchu talking about?"

"I got myself a pretend girlfriend."

* * *

"What are you doing today Riles?" Maya asked her best friend while dropping in two slices of bread in the toaster. They had some time to make breakfast because they had a time off work on the same day, which was a very rare occasion for the both of them.

"I have an appointment," She responded while working on the batter for chocolate chip pancakes-their favorite.

Maya raised her eyebrows, "An appointment? With your doctor or something?"

"Yes with a doctor or something," Riley tried her best to hide her laughter. She really was meeting up with a doctor today, Dr. Lucas Friar that is.

"Is everything okay with you? You don't seem sick to me."

"Yes Maya. I'm okay,"

"So what's your doctor's appointment for?"

Riley flipped the pancakes on the griddle, "Uhm just a regular check up."

"I see," Maya took out two glasses and placed it on their dining table. She pour orange juice in them and suddenly had a realization. "Wait a minute, where are you really going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Riley Matthews we've been best friends for 20 years! I _know_ when you're lying. Now tell me where you really are going."

Riley stacked the pancakes on a plate and brought them to the table, "Just for once I'd really love for you not to know me so well."

"Spill." The two of them grabbed the plates and utensils, along with the toast and scrambled eggs that they have already made earlier, and made their way to their adjoining dining room. They sat down and Maya stared at her best friend, "You gonna tell me or what?"

The brunette took a deep breath. She knew that there was no escaping this. She was her best friend and they can _never_ keep secrets away from each other. Even when Josh, Riley's uncle, asked Maya to keep their relationship a secret for a little while just so they could ease his brother and Riley's father, Cory, slowly into it, Maya didn't last two minutes and immediately blabbed to Riley. "I'm meeting up with Dr. Friar."

"That hot doctor on your floor and in our apartment building in which you woke up in bed with?"

"Yes that doctor,"

Maya stuffed her face with the toast, "Are you going out on a date with him?"

"Not exactly," Riley bit her lip.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"We just have to talk about something,"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about each other so we can learn all about each others' lives so we can pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend in front of his entire family,"

Maya started choking on her food so she immediately followed it up with some orange juice, "Excuse me?"

* * *

Zay stared at his best friend for a long time. Of all the things that Lucas had done his entire life, this has got to be the craziest. Lucas Friar, moral compass, was lying to his entire family telling them that he has a girlfriend and he had hired someone to pretend to be one. "I'm still trying to process this."

"Believe me I am too,"

"So this Nurse Riley girl, you first met her at the hospital you work at?" Zay asked and Lucas nodded in response. "And then she drunkenly stumbled into your bedroom and you blackmailed her to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't say blackmail..." Zay gave his friend a look. "Okay maybe just a little bit."

"Man if that's not fate then I don't know what is!"

Lucas scoffed, "Pure luck you mean?"

"No my friend, fate. What are the chances that this girl you work with ended up on your bed the next day and you needed someone to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Slim to none," Lucas laughed. "I'd still say I'm pretty lucky."

"You said you're meeting with her for lunch again?"

"Yup!"

Zay grinned, "Can I meet her? If I know what she looks like and get to know her a bit, it'll make it look more believable with your mom."

"You're right,"

"Just be careful man," Zay jumped off the stool and walked towards the living room to watch TV. "I've seen these kind of things in the movies and that whole pretending to be together thing? Always end up with the couple falling in love with each other."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue for me and Riley,"

* * *

"Riley Matthews!" Maya exclaimed. "Look at you doing something crazy with your life!"

"I've done crazy things with my life before!" Riley responded as she gathered all their dishes and set them in the sink, running the water so she could wash them.

Maya poured herself more orange juice and leaned against the counter waiting to dry the dishes, "That one night where you woke up on his bed doesn't count because I initiated that."

"Well I have jumped on a moving gurney and did CPR until we could reach the operating room,"

"Riles, work stuff doesn't count! I meant crazy in a way that _you_ decided to do it," The blonde grabbed a the dry cloth from the side and began drying the dishes Riley was handing off to her.

"It was either that or I get breaking and entering on my permanent record remember?"

"Whatever," Maya giggled. "This is still so exciting! I feel like I'm in a movie or something."

"Oh shut up and keep drying,"

* * *

Noon time rolled around and Riley was standing in front of Lucas' apartment door. The pair had decided to spend most of the day in Lucas' apartment so they could start getting to know each other. Luckily, they both had the same day off too and Lucas offered her lunch and dinner. The more time they spend together, the more they get to know each other and the more that the Friar family will believe their little charade. Riley knocked on his door lightly and was greeted by the doctor himself.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Hey!" Zay exclaimed loudly from behind Lucas. "I'm Zay. His best friend. Nice to meet you!"

Lucas shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am so sorry." He stepped aside to let Riley in.

"That's okay," She giggled. "I'm Riley. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yup!" Zay nodded excitedly. "Well I'm going to let you two be. I'll just make my way back to the living room and ya'll can have your little lunch date in the kitchen."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you were leaving after you meet her?"

"I changed my mind. I'm going to wait until after lunch and then I will leave. Just pretend I'm not here though," And with that, Zay left the two and went back to his TV show.

"I'm so sorry about him," Lucas closed the door behind him and led the two of them towards the kitchen, where he motioned for her to sit down as he starts taking out items from the fridge. "He found out about our little thing. My mom called him asking about my girlfriend."

"That's no big deal," Riley set her purse on the kitchen island table. "I'm not going to lie, I thought you were just going to buy take out. I didn't know you can cook."

"Oh he cooks alright!" Zay yelled from the living room. "He makes the best creme brulee for dessert!"

Lucas growled, "I thought you were going to leave us alone."

"Oops, my bad."

"Yes," Lucas turned to Riley. "I do cook and I do make the best creme brulee."

"Where did you learn how to cook? Do you need any help? I'm pretty decent at cooking as well not that I'm bragging," She jumped off her seat and made her way towards Lucas.

"If you want you can julienne the carrots and green beans and slice the cabbage ," Lucas handed her a chopping board and the knife.

She took the vegetables and positioned them near her, "What are you making any ways?"

"I'm making Chow Mein, Lucas Style,"

"Lucas Style?" Riley giggled.

He nodded as he grabbed a pot from the bottom cabinet, "Yup! I love Chinese food but sometimes Chinese take out can be too greasy for me and I'm all about that good healthy eating."

"Same here," Riley responded. "I asked my mom to teach me how to cook before I left for college. I didn't want to eat cafeteria food all the time." She laughed and began to slice the vegetables as Lucas had instructed her to do so. "How about you? Where did you learn to cook?"

He started to sauté the garlic and onion in some vegetable oil, "Self taught." Riley stared at him in shock. "It was my way of dealing with the stress of med school."

"That's really cool," She smiled. "I bet the ladies go crazy when you cook for them huh?"

"Actually, you're the first girl I've ever cooked for," Lucas chuckled. "Well besides my mom."

"I find that hard to believe Dr. Friar,"

"Believe it or not Nurse Riley, you are," He added chicken broth to the pot and increased the flame for it to boil. "I told you I was too busy to date remember?"

"You know if we weren't pretend dating, I would consider this as a date."

Lucas froze for a moment. It _did_ seem like they were on a date! Here they were, two single people having a nice conversation, getting to know each other. But it isn't a date because it was only a game right? Lucas shook away his thoughts and started laughing nervously, "I guess it would huh?"

Back in the living room, Zay was eavesdropping. He couldn't help it. The apartment wasn't _that_ big for him not to hear their conversation. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Pretend dating my ass. We'll see."

* * *

And there you have it! What do you guys think of their "pretend date"?

Let me know! Thanks for reading and for your patience! Took me a little while to update. :)

PS. Who watched Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2 on demand? I have and BE STILL MY HEART. It was such an amazing episode!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - I'll Bring Cake

"Good morning Dr. Friar!" Riley looked up from her computer behind the nurses' station and greeted the resident who was just about to begin his morning shift.

Lucas gave her a sweet smile, "Good morning Nurse Riley. What's our census for today?"

She reached out for a clipboard and stood from where she was sitting. She placed the clipboard in front of both of them and pulled out a pen from her scrubs pocket. "15 beds and expect 3 admissions. I need you to consult on these 2 patients because Dr. Evans cleared them for discharge."

"How many patients does he have total today after the 3 admissions?"

"Eight."

Lucas exhaled deeply, "Okay. I'll check their morning vitals and charts. They're already up right?"

"Of course!" Riley chuckled. "We're always on time doctor."

"Thanks Nurse Riley," He fixed his lab coat and turned on his heel towards the doctor's lounge. "Oh by the way, are you assigned to my patients today?"

"Nah," She replied. "You get a break from me this morning."

Lucas pursed his lips and went his way, "Bummer."

Once the doctor was out of sight, Riley's co-worker and also work best friend, Emily, popped out of nowhere with a smirk on her face. She is Asian with dark brown hair and caramel highlights that fell just below her shoulder. She was clad in pink scrubs with Tinker bell prints on her scrub top, which accentuated her fair skin. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows and went back around to sit on her chair behind the station.

Emily leaned over the the station and rested her chin on her hands, "Oh don't act all innocent. _Good morning Nurse Riley!"_ she mocked. "I see your little flirting game."

"Emily there is no flirting going on between us. I was merely giving him a report on our census today!"

"Then how come he only said good morning to you? He could've asked me for a report too you know." Emily scoffed.

"Well I was the only one here at the station! Everyone else is either grabbing coffee or with a patient for morning rounds."

She raised an eyebrow, "I was standing right over there by the board!"

"It's just me being nice to the resident doctor okay? I would've done the same to any other physician on this hospital!"

"Oh please," She waved her off with her hands. "That was an extra service of nice Matthews. I don't blame you. He's really cute!"

Riley gave her a look, "Would you just get back to work Em?"

"Okay fine," She held both hands up in surrender. "We'll talk more during our lunch break."

"If I even get a lunch break," Riley sighed. "Waiting on these admissions and Dr. Stevens has a few discharges today too. And I'm waiting for radiology to call me back on these orders."

Emily walked around the nurses' station towards her own computer, "Yeesh Riles. You need a break sometime."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Dr. Friar took his lunch break at exactly noon. He was in line to pay for his sandwich and drink when his phone rang. He tapped 'Answer' and placed his phone on his ear. "Hey Mom!"

"Lucas sweetie," his mom greeted from the other line. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm great sweetie! I'm just so excited to meet your girlfriend! Riley right?"

"Yes mom. She's excited to see you too."

"She sounds like such a sweet girl already!" Her mom cooed earning a chuckle from the doctor. "Have you booked your flight yet?"

"Not yet. She's still trying to figure her schedule out but we're hoping to leave around Thursday or Friday of next week." Lucas explained. He better put in a reminder on his phone to ask Riley about her scheduling. No Riley means no fake girlfriend means his mom would not stop bugging him about having a love life. "I'm seeing her tonight so I'll let you know as soon as we find out."

"I can't wait for you to come home sweetheart!"

Lucas smiled to himself, "Me too mom. But I have to go now. I'm on my lunch break and I have to get back to our floor immediately after."

"Call me soon dear! Love you!"

"Love you too. Take care all of you!" Lucas hung up the call and placed his phone back in one of the pockets of his lab coat. He reached in his other pocket to grab some cash for his food. "How much is it?"

"$8.75" The cashier responded and took the money that Lucas handed her. "Thank you and enjoy your lunch!"

Lucas walked towards an empty table and sat down with his lunch, ready to devour it so he could get back to work immediately. He took a few bites of his sandwich and then took his phone out again to send a text message to Riley.

Lucas Friar _: Hey! Are we still having dinner together tonight at my place?_

Riley Matthews _: Yup! I'll be there around 7 is that okay? I might have to stay a little after the end of my shift._

Lucas Friar: _That sounds perfect! Do you need help?_

Riley Matthews: _I'm good Dr. Friar. Thank you :) I'll bring cake. I need some cake._

A chuckle escaped his lips and shook his head lightly. They've only spent a short amount of time getting to know each other but they've already gotten closer than normal people would in just a span of two days.

Lucas Friar: _haha okay Nurse Riley. Hope you at least have something to eat for lunch. Don't stress out too much._

Back at their floor, Riley was smiling from the latest text message she received from the doctor. Who would've thought that not even a week ago they were just strangers to each other and now they talk like they're the best of friends. She was about to respond when a voice startled her from behind.

"What's got you all smiling?" The voice, who Riley knew was Emily.

She spun on her chair to face her co-worker, "What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling. And blushing." Emily laughed. "You have a man don't you!"

"No I do not!"

"Why are you being defensive then?"

"No I am not!" Riley cleared her throat. "I'm not."

"Whatever," Emily dismissed her and smirked. "You'll tell me eventually."

"Like I have anything to tell you."

"Oh! Riles you'll never guess what I overheard at the caf,"

"What?" Riley spun back around to return to charting.

"Dr. Friar has a girlfriend!" Emily whispered excitedly, making Riley's eyes widen and stop what she was doing.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Well I'm assuming its a girlfriend because he was on his phone with his mom. Something about her meeting his mom? And he's going to be seeing her tonight."

"It could be," Riley cleared her throat. "Anyone ya know. A sister maybe?"

"I think it's a girlfriend." Emily sipped her drink and turned back to her computer. "Damn that sucks! And I thought you two had chemistry."

Riley's head snapped towards Emily, "I'm sorry what?"

"You two have chemistry!"

"Get back to work," And with that Riley once again returned to her charting, biting her lip in the process. _What am I going to do if people at work find out about Lucas and I? I mean we're only pretending but still. They're for sure going to suspect something when we are gone at the same exact time_. She thought. She'll deal with it later.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around and Lucas was at his apartment cooking dinner. The menu for tonight included mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette, garlic bread with an olive oil and parmesan dip, stuffed shells, and the black forest cake that Riley had texted Lucas she would be bringing. He also chilled a bottle of white wine in his freezer in case Riley needed a drink after a long day. He set the table for two and placed a small vase with a single stem of white carnation in the middle. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on his chin.

"Does this make it seem like it's a real date?" Lucas said out loud to himself. He looked at his table setting again and nodded. "Yup this make it seem like it's a date." He removed the vase from the table and set it aside. "I think we're just going to have a casual dinner in the living room with Star Wars playing on the TV." He stacked the plates and put them aside with the utensils. "Oh god I'm talking to myself."

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his door. He straightened out his T-shirt and made sure his jogger pants were secured at the waist. He opened the door and saw a beaming Riley, "I have the cake and I am starving." She announced as she enters the apartment.

Lucas chuckled at her. Her hair was down and damp. She changed out of her scrubs and was now wearing a loosely fitted crewneck and yoga pants that made her gluteus max... Lucas shook the thought out of his head. _Focus_. He thought to himself. "Perfect timing. The garlic bread and stuffed shells should be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Garlic bread AND stuffed shells?" Riley placed the cake on the kitchen counter. "Seriously keep this up and I might not want to end this whole charade."

"We're neighbors so even after we get back from Texas we can still hang out," Lucas suggested. "If that's okay with you."

Riley grinned, "If you cook for me then that's okay with me." They looked at each other for a short while, smiling, until Riley broke the silence. "Oh I talked to Linda earlier and she approved my vacation."

"Perfect. My mom called earlier about when we were going to be flying there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could leave Thursday night and then come back the following Friday,"

"Sounds good to me,"

Lucas checked the clock and reached for the oven mitts, "Ah there it is."

"Wow that smells _amazing."_

"Thank you! There's wine in the fridge if you want to pour us each a glass."

Riley sighed and threw her head back, "Ugh yes! I need it. Thank you."

"I figured since you seemed pretty busy today," He placed the Pyrex on the stove top and grabbed the plates. "Thank you for all your hard work by the way. I honestly don't know how you do it. Running around all day and managing to keep up with your charting."

"It's part of the job Lucas," Riley smiled, pouring each of them a glass of wine. "Need help with anything else?"

"Uhm you could just take the glasses and these two plates in the living room. I figure we could watch a movie while eating," Lucas responded. "I'll bring the salad and the garlic bread. You can pick any movie you want."

* * *

"Okay what the hell is mutton busting?" Riley asked as she took a bite of her cake. They were both seated on the couch facing each other. Riley had her legs crossed while Lucas had one leg tucked in. "And why is it such a big deal?"

Lucas laughed, "It's an event at a rodeo. It's like bull riding but for kids. But instead of a bull we ride a sheep."

"You rode a sheep?"

"It's a thing okay?"

"I wasn't judging you!" Riley laughed. "I was just merely curious that's all. That's really interesting. We don't have anything like that here in New York."

"I'll ask my Pappy Joe if a rodeo is in town when we go down there next week so you can see for yourself,"

"That would be exciting," She gave him a smile and he returned it. For a while, they were staring at each other again until Lucas broke the silence this time around.

He cleared his throat, "So I'm guessing you're a Knicks fan?"

"Of course I am Dr. Friar! If you live in New York, your favorite team better be the Knicks. I mean come on!" She slightly yelled taking Lucas aback. "Wait a minute..." She narrowed her eyes. "You're a Spurs fan aren't you?"

"Well Mavs," Lucas swallowed hard, somewhat terrified of the look Riley was giving him. "But I'd rather not get into that because I feel like you're a die hard Knicks fan and quite frankly I am scared."

"Wise decision Doc," Riley laughed and finished off her cake. She quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh shit. It's already 10? I better get going soon. I"ll help you with the dishes then I'll head out." She stood up and started to clear the table.

"Riley that's fine. You can just leave them on the counter,"

"Nope you already cooked so I'll wash the dishes," Before Lucas can argue with her, she was already in the kitchen washing the dishes. "This is the least I could do for you feeding me tonight."

Lucas made his way towards her, "You're always welcome. You have an 8 hour shift tomorrow too?"

"Yup!"

"Do you want to pack the left overs for your lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh no you can take it for your lunch!"

"Riley seriously. I made enough for two and we have so much left overs and there's only one of me," He opened a cupboard and took out some tupperware. "I'll pack you some food so you can take it okay?"

"Fine I guess. I can't say no to free delicious food,"

* * *

After saying goodnight to Lucas, Riley made her way back to her own apartment. It was almost 11:00 and she was thankful that she only lived down the hallway. She opened her front door with her key and saw her roommate sitting down on the love seat with a cup of tea in one hand and a pencil on the other.

"Well well well," Maya began. "If it isn't Riley Matthews, coming home at such a late hour. Where have you been?"

"Uhm, let's not make a big deal out of this but I was at Lucas'."

Maya smirked and set her cup down on the coffee table, "Care to tell me why?"

"You already know why," Riley rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Man I'm exhausted. I should really get to bed soon."

"Ugh you can't just leave me hanging like that Riles! You gotta tell me!"

"We just talked and had dinner. That's it."

"Dinner and a conversation. You mean a date?"

"No!" Riley exclaimed in defense. "Not even remotely close. It's just two people hanging out."

"Yeah two single people getting to know each other in an intimate environment. Okay. That's not a date at all," Maya scoffed. "Be careful Riles. You might catch the feels." She winked at the brunette.

"Okay I"m going to bed now," Riley stood up and walked towards her bedroom. "Goodnight Maya Hart."

"Good night Riley Matthews,"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I wrote it!

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - I Want To Meet Him

Riley opened the door to her apartment with a long sigh. It was almost 10 o'clock in the morning and she just got out of a 12 hour night shift. She has been working long hard hours since she had requested to take a week off for Lucas' family reunion in Texas. Seated on the couch snuggling up to each other were her best friend and uncle Josh. "Isn't it too early for all this googly eyes?"

"Nice to see you too niece," Josh greeted.

"Sorry uncle Josh. Just extremely tired," She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water. "I would give each of you a hug right now but I feel icky."

"I thought you got out at 7. What happened? Want something to eat before you go sleep?" Her best friend asked her.

"Something came up at work. I'm okay though," she responded as she made her way back to their living room. "Already ate. How was the destination wedding you and Uncle Shawn did the photography for?"

"It went really well! The Caribbean is as gorgeous as my Maya," He chuckled. "We were able to take a lot of beautiful shots of the bridal party."

Riley fake gagged, "You two are just too much for me this morning."

"Oh come on Riles," Josh scoffed. "How are you? I heard you've been working long hours. You really should take a vacation. Like to Texas or something?" Josh smirked at his niece and Riley's eyes widened at his comment, which immediately turned to a glare towards her best friend.

"You asshole!" Maya punched her boyfriend's arm. "You couldn't last 30 seconds without bringing it up?"

"Maya Penelope!" Riley exclaimed. "You _told_ him?"

"I'm sorry Peaches! He got it out of me!"

Riley threw her head back and plopped on the love seat, "Of course he did."

"Are you sure he's not some creepy weirdo?" Josh asked. "I just want to make sure you're going to be safe."

"He's a decent guy Uncle Josh,"

"Decent enough to become your _real_ boyfriend?"

Riley threw a pillow towards her uncle, "Would you stop it? All of you!"

"When am I going to meet this guy? I'm on protective uncle mode right now,"

"Hey wait a minute! I haven't met the guy either and I'm your _best friend!_ "

"Well I'm her _uncle!"_

Riley groaned, "Shut up you two! This is not the time to fight about who ranks higher. And if you keep acting like that _no one_ is going to meet him." The two scrunched their noses and pouted. "Plus there is no need for you to meet him because it's only a one week fake relationship kind of thing."

"Still," Maya began. "I want to meet him."

"I am going to bed now," Riley got up and slowly walked towards her room when a knock on the door made her turn around. "Who could that be?"

Maya sauntered towards their front door and opened it to reveal none other than Dr. Lucas Friar. What a coincidence how they were _just_ talking about him and now he's here, standing at their front door. Maya slowly turned her head towards her brunette best friend who looked like she was in shock. The blonde turned her attention back towards Lucas and gave him a sweet smile, "Why hello there. Come on in."

Lucas followed suit and cleared his throat, "So sorry to barge in randomly. I'm Lucas Friar by the way," He held out his hand and Maya shook it. "I'm your neighbor and I work with Riley at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you Lucas," Maya tried her best to stifle a laugh. "Riley look who's here."

Josh snickered and got up to stand next to his girlfriend. The boys firmly shook hands. "Joshua Matthews. Riley's uncle. Nice to meet you Lucas." Josh then put an arm around Maya.

The nurse was frozen in place. She could feel the blood rushing to her head but was mostly concentrated on her cheeks. She knew she could not escape and after this, she would not hear the end of it from her best friend and uncle. Just her luck, she thought. "Dr. Friar what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas nodded. "You forgot your bag at my place. Figured you'd need it."

Riley's jaw dropped. Now _this_ is not something her best friend is going to drop easily. She gulped loudly and turned to look at the couple and saw Maya bury her face in Josh 's chest as she couldn't hide her laughter anymore. "Lucas, thank you for uh dropping it off."

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled. The four of them silently stood there for a while before Lucas spoke up. "Well I should get going. You probably need your sleep and so do I. See you later Riley" He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "It was really nice meeting the both of you."

"Uh Bye Lucas," Riley waved. She watched him close the door behind him and then immediately turned to run towards her bedroom door. She almost made it when she heard Maya yell for her to stop at her tracks. Riley snapped her fingers and scrunched her nose. "What?" She responded as she turned around to face them.

"You were at his apartment? I thought you were at work?" Maya crossed her arms.

"Oh God no!" Josh placed a hand over his eyes. "Please tell me you're not sleeping with him. Oh hell no I do not want to know the answer to that actually."

"NO!" Riley yelled. "I am not sleeping with him nor with anyone at all! But I would really _love_ to go inside my room now and actually SLEEP."

Maya shook her head in disappointment, "Riley Matthews."

"He made us breakfast," Riley mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry what?"

"He made us breakfast!"

"Are you two sure this is just pretend?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

Maya laughed, "Yeah the sexual tension between the both of you is so obvious."

"BABE!" Josh screamed. "Could you not? She's _my niece_!"

"I'm going to sleep," Riley stated blankly. "Goodnight." And with that she slightly slammed her door leaving a laughing Maya and Josh.

After taking a quick shower and changing into her pajamas, she received a text notification. Her lips curled up into a smile when she read who it was from.

Lucas Friar: _I'm so sorry for coming over like that. should've called first but I figured since we live right across the hallway that it would be okay._

Riley Matthews: _hahaha, don't worry about it. Thank you for bringing it over. So sorry about my roommate and uncle._

Lucas Friar: _it's okay :) your uncle is kind of intimidating._

Riley Matthews: _apparently he was in 'protective uncle mode'_

Lucas Friar: _They know don't they?_

Riley Matthews: _I'm so sorry :/ I couldn't lie to my best friend and she can't lie to her boyfriend. :(_

Lucas Friar: _that's alright. I guess it evens up since my best friend and his wife knows lmao get some sleep now Nurse Riley and so will I._

Riley Matthews: _Thank you Dr. Friar. Goodnight :)_

Lucas Friar: _Sweet dreams :)_

Riley locks her phone and sets it on her bedside table. She rolls on one side and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh Riley!" A sing-song voice and repeated knocks on her door awakens the sleeping brunette. She groans and tells whoever was on the other side to go away but the knocking continued on. "Wake up!"

Riley blindly grabs her phone from the bedside table to check the time. 4:00 pm. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming in." The door opened and the light coming from outside caused Riley to grab her sheets and pull it over her head. "Oh come on. It's not that bright."

"Maya why did you wake me up?"

"You told me to wake you up at this time if you have night shifts remember?" The blonde explained herself and sat on the foot of Riley's bed. "Unless if you are working another night shift but you don't so here I am."

"Just 10 more minutes."

Maya pulled the sheets off of Riley, "Normally I would but this time I cannot."

"And why not?" Riley whined.

"Farkle called me," Maya began. "His dad is having a gala fundraiser at The Four Seasons. An auction of some sort."

"And?"

"It's last minute but he's wondering if we could model the dresses to be auctioned. Two girls bailed on the event."

"I'm going to have to pass," Riley pulled the sheets over her head yet again but was quickly pulled off of her by Maya, again.

"Come on Riles! Do this for Farkle!"

Riley groaned, "No! I'm too awkward and clumsy for that."

"You will do fine. Please? For Farkle?"

"N. O. Hell No."

"Free food."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "What kind of food?"

"Fancy food served to you by people with white gloves and an open bar."

"Yes to the food, No to the open bar." Riley stated firmly.

Maya smiled, "Ok cool. Go go change and brush your teeth. We have to be there in half an hour to have hair and make up done." She got up and started to walk out of Riley's room.

"Oh crap," Riley suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Maya turned around and scrunched her face.

"I was supposed to meet Lucas for dinner!"

"You two have been hanging out every single day. One night won't hurt your little getting to know each other,"

"Let me just call him really quick," Riley tapped a few buttons and held her phone up to her ear.

Maya nodded, "Kay, I'm gonna go get ready now."

"Hello?" Lucas answered on the other line.

"Lucas!" Riley said a little too excitedly, jumping out of her bed in the process.

"What's up? How was your sleep?"

"It was great! Thank you," Riley replied. "Uhm, look, I know we have plans tonight but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel."

"Awww bummer," He said. "But I was going to call you as well about tonight. I won't be able to make it either. Something came up with Zay."

"Oh is everything okay?"

"Yes it is. He's just inviting me to this dinner thing."

"I see,"

"So we'll reschedule? I'm on call tomorrow so I'm not sure,"

"Awww bummer," She laughed. "I'm off so just call or text me anytime."

"Sounds good! Have fun tonight with whatever you are doing."

"You too Lucas. Bye!" She hung up and began to get ready.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at The Four Seasons, Farkle greeted his two best friends with hugs and led them to a room by the banquet hall. There were 6 chairs set up in front of mirrors and at each station, make up and hair products were scattered.

"I can't thank you enough for coming tonight guys," Farkle exclaimed and waved over two women. "Riley, Maya. This is Liz and Dina. They're part of the team that will be doing your hair and make up tonight."

"No problem Farkle," Maya smiled. "We like free food and giving back to the community."

"I'm running on 5 hours of sleep and 5 shots of espresso," Riley stated. "Are there hor d'oeuvres?"

"And again I really appreciate this," Farkle said. "Yes they should be coming around in an hour."

Maya rested a hand on his shoulder, "Breathe Farkle. You seem too stressed."

He took her advice and took a deep breath, "Whew. I've just been running around making sure this event is perfect. We have investors from Japan and China coming."

"It'll be a successful night Farkle," Riley assured him. "Go take a shot of whiskey to calm your nerves."

"That is not a bad idea," Farkle chuckled. "Okay, gotta go. Liz and Dina do your thing." The girls were asked to take a seat on the chairs and their two stylist got to work.

"Farkle is lucky we love him," Maya began. "And food. Or else I wouldn't do this. You know me I wouldn't do this."

"Where are those hor d'oeuvres?" Riley asked, pouting.

"Geez, they'll come around Riles"

"Where did Josh go?"

"He has a meeting with a client and they're going to edit the photos from that wedding,"

"I see," Riley nodded. "What is this fundraiser for anyway? You never told me."

"It's for the homeless. Minkus International wants to raise money so they could build housing for them and start work programs to help them get back on their feet,"

"Farkle's idea?"

"Farkle's idea." Maya agreed.

After what seemed to be forever, Liz and Dina finished with Riley and Maya's hair and make up. They left the girls momentarily to grab the dress that they would be wearing for the auction.

"We look drop dead gorgeous," Maya stated as they each stare at their reflection and Riley could only nod in response. The blonde had her hair in a low up-do, with a few strands of hair hanging loose in front of her face. Her make up was dramatic donning a dark smokey eye and her lips were the color of red wine. Riley had her hair down in soft romantic curls. Her lids were a blend of rose gold tones with a thick winged liner, and lips that were matte rose pink.

"Alright ladies!" Liz announced. "We have your dresses and shoes. Put them on and we'll do some finishing touches on you."

"Thank you," Maya and Riley said in unison.

* * *

There were 4 other girls with them for the auction, each one wearing a unique dress that probably each cost hundreds of dollars. Why wouldn't they be? Farkle's assistant, Tanya, came in and started giving everyone directions. It was already 6 in the evening and cocktails were being served.

"Okay ladies. You all look very lovely in your dresses I may say, " Tanya began. "All of you will go out there in a few and walk around. Have some appetizers and drinks but don't get drunk yet!" She laughed. "No one knows that the dresses you are wearing will be part of the auction. All of you will be seated at table #10. After about 20 to 30 minutes of the main course being served, you will be asked to walk towards the back stage and that's when our auction will start."

Riley leaned closer to Maya and whispered in her ear, "Farkle said the appetizers were going to walk around at this time."

"Hush, and listen."

"You will be escorted by someone out to the stage and each of you will be holding up a number. You will all be standing in front of the stage and will be asked to go up to the center one by one when your number is called, and our emcee will start the auctioning process. All you have to do is smile. Do a couple of poses. Twirl around if you must. The lady whose dress receives the highest big will get a weekend getaway for 4 to the Hamptons at any weekend of your choosing." Oooo's and Ahhh's escaped the girls' lips. Who wouldn't want a weekend getaway to the Hamptoms? "Okay ladies! Thank you so much for your participation tonight."

Riley and Maya walked out of the room and headed straight to the banquet hall. Riley grabbed a couple of bruschetta from the tray of a server passing by and immediately popped one into her mouth. "That was really good."

"Okay Riles, there's more where that came from. Come on, let's get some wine," She took her best friend by the arm and walk towards the bar. They each asked for Chardonnay and made their way towards a cocktail table.

A server passed by with meatballs, in which Riley took the opportunity to grab 3 of them. "What else they got here?"

Maya laughed and turned her back from her best friend. She leaned against the table and started to look around with her wine glass in hand, finally being able to admire the beauty of the place. Being an art major, she appreciated the architecture of the room and the way that each table was decorated when suddenly, something catches her eye. "No frikkin way." And then she started laughing.

"What is it?"

"Either this is just a wonderful coincidence or fate is doing such a hell of a job," Maya turned back around and set her wine glass on the table.

"What are you talking about Maya?"

"Oh you'll see," She winked.

"It would be nicer if you told me," Riley took a sip of her wine and grabbed two bruschetta slices from the tray of a server that passed by again.

"Yeah but it would be more fun for me if I just let things happen the way it's supposed to," Maya giggled. "I'll let destiny work its way."

"Seriously! Would you just..." Riley was cut off by someone saying her name. She froze. She'd know that voice from anywhere. She stared at her friend, who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey there!" The voice said.

Riley slowly and nervously turned to her right, where she was immediately face to face with none other than Dr. Lucas Friar. "Hi." She breathed out, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

* * *

Well would you look at that? Bet you didn't see that coming ;)

I honestly enjoy writing this fic so much that the words just keep on flowing and I can't stop writing! That is until I had the perfect opportunity for a cliff hanger.

Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Drop Dead Gorgeous

"Well if ya'll will excuse me," Maya cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go over there and take a shot with Farkle." She took her wine glass and went over to the bar where Farkle was standing.

Lucas' forehead scrunched but a smiled appeared on his face, "Nurse Riley what are you doing here?" He took a few steps so he was standing opposite of Riley at the cocktail table. "Not that I'm complaining but I was just curious. You uh," he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "You look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you and you look pretty dapper yourself," She nodded while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Oh wait, she was wearing make up. That should hide it, she thought. "Our friend's family owns this company and asked for a favor. What are you doing here?"

"Thank you too. Well Zay is actually catering this event," Lucas explained. "He's the executive chef and his wife Vanessa manages their business."

Riley bit her lip and shook her head, "What a small world I would say."

"Tell me about it," He laughed. "I wouldn't say it's a bad thing though."

* * *

Over at the bar, Farkle and Maya just slammed a shot of whiskey. Maya then turned her head over to look at the pretend couple and smirked.

"Who's that with Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Dr. Lucas Friar. Oh can I have a gin and tonic please?" She asked of the bartender. "They work on the same floor. He's a resident doctor."

"Are they like dating or something? How come I've never met him?"

Maya chuckled, "Or something."

Over at one corner of the banquet hall, Farkle sees Tanya waving him over. He sighs deeply and rolls his neck in one direction, "I cannot wait until this event is over. Why did my father decide to hold this during the most stressful time of the year for our company?"

"Oh you poor thing," Maya pouted. "You're almost done. And just breathe. We can't have you passing out in the middle of _your_ event."

"I'll try to remember how to breathe," Farkle scoffed and left the blonde alone to tend to whatever his assistant needed.

Maya watches Riley and Lucas engage in a conversation. Oh how she wished that whatever these two had would become a reality. It had been a while since Riley had a serious boyfriend and they aren't getting any younger. All she wanted was for her best friend to find someone who makes her happy just as much as Josh does to her. And while Maya was off in her own mind, she doesn't notice when the pair started to walk towards her at the bar.

"Maya," Riley called out again. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Riles!" She exclaimed a little too excitedly than she had intended. "Hello Dr. Lucas Friar. Nice seeing you again."

"Hello. Maya right?" He held out his hand, to which Maya took and shook.

"What a gentleman you are," Maya smiled. "You guys want something to drink? It's on me."

Lucas laughed, "You're as funny as Riley says." He turns towards the bartender and asks for a Jack and Coke. "Riley, want another refill of your wine?" Riley nodded her head and informed the bartender.

"You guys talked about me?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "What else do you two talk about?"

"Of course I do Maya!" Riley says. "You're my best friend, practically my sister. He has to know about the important people in my life you know." The blonde raised her eyebrows at her. "For the whole charade I mean."

"Right," Maya nodded as she dragged the words on her mouth. Her gaze turned towards the front doors and peered behind Riley's head. "I hate to break up your little reunion but I think Riley's parents are here."

"What? Mom and dad are here?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure the Minkus' would invite them seeing as it was your father who taught their child about giving to those less fortunate."

Riley pouted, "Well it was nice of them to tell me about it!"

"Riles," Maya glared at her. "We did get invited remember? But we were scheduled for work?"

"How come I don't remember?" Riley exclaimed. "And why are we here now?"

Maya narrowed her eyes at her best friend but quickly softened it when she realized that Riley was most likely exhausted, running on 5 hours of sleep, "Because you literally work your ass off and are groggy half the time you are home!" She explained. "Since you and Doc over here started your pretend thing you were switching your schedule around. And I took a today off because Josh came home today after being gone for a week."

"Really?" Riley scratched her head.

"Yes Peaches," Maya laughed. "And we're here now because Farkle was desperado." Riley looked away for a little to process what Maya had just explained to her. "Now let's go say hi to them."

Riley nodded, "What table are you at?" She asked Lucas.

"Uh table 12," He responded. "How about you?"

"Table 10,"

Maya gently grabbed Riley by the arm, "Alright Doctor. I will steal her now. You guys can meet up again later after dinner and dance the night away." The girls begin to leave Lucas at the bar as Riley turns around one last time to give Lucas a shy smile.

"Lucas," a voice called out to him. Lucas turned around to see Zay and Vanessa. "Was that Riley?"

Lucas nodded and smiled, "What a big coincidence huh?" He looked over to the brunette as she gives each of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Coincidence my ass," Zay scoffed, "It's called _fate. Destiny_."

The blonde boy shook his head and took a swig of his drink, "You are nuts. Let's go to our table now."

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Farkle began as he stood in the middle of the front stage. "My name is Farkle Minkus and I would like to thank you all for coming to our Give a Home fundraising event this evening." A round of applause filled the room as Farkle continued. "I was lucky enough to have the greatest teacher when I was in middle and high school. Come to think of it, Mr. Matthews was our teacher until we graduated college." He laughed and was joined by the rest.

"Anyway, he taught us that one secret of life is what us does for them. So here I am standing before you, asking you to think about what you have and what other people don't. Tonight, we think about how lucky we are to be blessed with the life that we have and to think about how we can share that good fortune to those that are less fortunate than we are," Farkle stepped off the stage and made his way towards his table, and then the first course came around.

All you can hear was the clattering of plates and murmurs. Each table was engrossed in their own conversation and most of them involved how amazing the food was. Just as Maya was about to take the last bite of her Filet Mignon, Tanya came to their table to let them know that it was time to head back stage.

"Ladies, get your smiles ready!" Tanya announced to the modeling girls in the back. "Here are your numbers and these handsome men will be escorting you." Riley was holding up a #3 and Maya was holding up a #4. Their escorts approached them and they linked arms.

Farkle came through the backstage and gave his best friends a grin, "Would you look at you two? So beautiful!"

"Thanks Farkle," Maya and Riley responded simultaneously.

"Say," Maya began. "What if you just give us the trip to the Hamptons?"

"Can't do that ladies. But maybe we will take a trip there someday but right now, it's time for you to shine," Farkle gave each of them a hug. "Good luck and have fun!" He walked away and out towards the front stage. "Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the auctioning portion of tonight's event. We have 6 lovely ladies in the back donning beautiful dresses donated to us by various designers. I will now hand you over to Mark, our auction expert." A around of applause filled the room.

The girls filed out the backstage and on to the front, each escorted by men in suits. They stand in a line, posing, one hand around their escort's arm and the other on their hip. Riley looked around the room and made contact with her parents, who then gave her a small wave which she returned with a big cheeky grin. Her gaze then turned straight ahead where she accidentally locked eyes with Lucas. She bit her lip when she saw him wink at her.

"What was that?" Zay asked his best friend.

"What was what?"

Zay chuckled, "You really need to stop pretending like you're not starting to have feelings for her."

"Can you just leave me be?" Lucas asked. "And go bid on a dress for Vanessa."

"First step. Denial." Zay stated earning a smack on the head from Lucas.

"Bid high ladies and gentlemen!" Mark announced. "This is for a good cause." He started with the couple of dresses, which received a bid of $3,000 and $2,800, respectively. Mind you, these people are among the richest of the rich. "Next up, Riley Matthews donning a Vitalli dress."

Riley was led to the middle of the stage by her escort. She did a couple of poses and then twirled around. She had on a floor length purple A-line chiffon dress with a jewel neck line. There was a thick silver rhinestone belt around her waist and her neckline. A slit ran up on her left leg just up to the middle of her thigh. She wore a nude T-strap peep toe platform heels.

"Your lady is looking very fine tonight Luke," Vanessa snickered.

Lucas groaned, "You two are a match made in heaven."

After a few bids, an older lady sitting in Table 2 won the dress for $4,000. Riley was then escorted off the stage and Maya was up next. Her dress was a sleeveless floor length, gold sequined plunging v-neck with a low scoop back. She had on a pair of black stiletto heels. The highest bid for her dress was $3,500-$500 shy of Riley's highest bid.

* * *

At the conclusion of the auction, Mr. Stuart Minkus announced his gratitude to everyone that attended and revealed that they had made just about $25,000. This will be added to the total of what they made from event tickets as well as the raffle tickets that were being sold throughout the night. He also declared Riley the winner of the trip for 4 to the Hamptons. And with that, Minkus opened up the dance floor for everyone to enjoy.

"I'm going to go take my lady to the dance floor now," Zay stood up and took his wife's hand. "You should go find yours and meet us."

"Leave," Lucas stated blankly but then he started to look around the room for her. He got up from his seat and headed towards the bar. He asked for whiskey on the rocks when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there, beaming in front of him, was none other than Riley. "Hi,"

"Hey," She smiled in return and asked the bartender for a glass of Chardonnay. Looking back at Lucas who was staring at her, she cocked her head at him. "Lucas? Are you okay?"

He shook his thoughts away, "I'm sorry it's just that... You look drop dead gorgeous."

Riley bit her lip, "Thank you. This dress doesn't compare to the one I had on earlier though." She had to change out of the dress that was up for auction so she could give it to the highest bidder. Now, she had on a red sweetheart top high low dress but kept the same shoes on.

"You still look drop dead gorgeous," He gulped. "I'm sorry I keep staring."

"It's okay," Riley giggled. "I guess it's good practice for when we're in Texas."

"Huh?"

"For your family?"

"My family?" Lucas wondered for a little bit. "Oh yeah! That!" He nervously laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Riley!" A man called out. It was her father. "You looked so beautiful up there sweetheart!"

"Thank you daddy,"

"We're glad you were able to come tonight," her mom smiled. "Take a break from work sometimes Riles. You deserve to have a little fun."

"I know mom,"

"And who is this nice looking man?" Topanga questioned with a smirk on her face.

Riley pointed at Lucas with her thumb, "Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Lucas Friar. He's a resident on my floor."

Cory and Topanga each shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

"Same here dear," Topanga said. "So are you two a thing...?"

"Oh no!" Riley quickly interjected. "His friend is the caterer so he's here and you know I'm here because of Farkle and that's why we're both here together. But we're not together. We're just together here at this event and,"

"Riles, you're rambling." Cory laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Friar. But we just came to say goodbye. We're going to head out now. We old folks can't stay up that late anymore."

Riley gave her parents each a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight and please call me when you get home."

"Will do honey," Topanga nodded. "You kids have fun alright?" And with that, they headed towards the door.

Lucas chugged his drink. He slammed his glass on the counter and exhaled loudly, "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never asked," Riley took his hand and led them to the dance floor.

* * *

What do you all think? We're getting closer to their trip to Texas! Who's ready to meet the Friars?

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - I Got You

Riley led them towards the middle of the dance floor- _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra playing in the background. She places her hands around Lucas' neck as he snaked his arms around her waist and they begin to sway along with the music.

"So I just met your parents," Lucas said.

"Yeah why?"

He smirked, "Isn't it a little too early in the relationship for me to meet them?"

"Ha Ha very funny," She responded putting emphasis on each syllable. "I get to meet _your_ _family_ next week. Isn't that a little too early in the relationship?"

He scrunched his nose and gave a subtle wink, "Hmm yeah maybe so."

"Sorry about my mom suggesting we were a thing,"

"That's okay. I'm quite flattered by it," He laughed. He then took both her hands off his neck and into his, and slowly twirled her around. She slightly stumbled but he caught her with ease. "Woah. Careful there Nurse Riley."

"Thank you Dr. Friar," She smiled. "Although it was your fault for spinning me around. I don't have the best body coordination."

"No worries," He tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. "I got you."

The pair continued to slow dance along to the music, neither bothering to take their eyes off the other and completely oblivious to the world around them. Zay spotted them in the middle of the dance floor and he strategically led himself and Vanessa closer to where Lucas and Riley were. Maya, after taking another shot with Farkle and seeing her best friend with the doctor, grabbed Farkle by the tie and dragged him to the dance floor. The song had ended and Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling In Love_ filled the room.

"Well don't you just _love_ this song?" Zay said as they moved closer to Lucas and Riley. "I mean sometimes you just can't help falling in love. Am I right Ness?"

His wife shook his head and laughed a little at her husband's not-so-subtle teasing, "Sure sweetie."

Lucas shot his best friend a look and pursed his lips, "Zay Babineaux." He inwardly groaned and switched his gaze towards Vanessa. "Vanessa, this is Riley. Riley, Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you Vanessa!" Riley removed her hold around Lucas' neck and gave Vanessa a hug to which she obliged.

"Oh!" Vanessa giggled. "I like you already."

The two girls let go of each other and went back to their respective dance partners. At the corner of her eye, she sees Maya and Farkle twirling and laughing. Maya suddenly dips Farkle. She made eye contact with Riley, gave her a smirk and pointed towards the doctor with a head nod.

Lucas groaned loudly removing Riley's attention from her two best friends, "What's wrong?"

"We have to go soon," He sighed. "It's almost midnight."

"Okay Cinderella," Riley laughed. "What's wrong with that? We get to go home and sleep!"

"Yeah but I'm having a great time with you," They locked eyes and Riley's lips parted from the shock of his words. "I mean you know outside of work. Because you know, we work all the time. Like your mom said we need to have fun sometimes. Not just work work work you know? We have to live and..."

She placed a finger on his lips to shut him up, "You're rambling."

"I'm sorry," He laughed nervously. "I'd blame the alcohol to be honest."

"It's okay. We do deserve to have a break from all the work work work."

While Riley and Lucas were slowly dancing the night away, Maya and Farkle were doing ballet moves off to the sides. The DJ announced that he was about to play the last song. Maya turned to check up on her best friend and smiled at the sight she saw. Her head was cocked on to one side and she had her signature Riley Matthews' grin. She saw Lucas bite his lip and pull Riley closer to his body.

"Tell me more about this doctor dude," Farkle interrupted her thoughts as he twirls Maya once more.

"I told you they work together at the hospital,"

"Yeah there's more to the story. I'm a genius remember?"

Maya scoffed, "If you're such a genius then you should've figured it out by now." They were now doing the tango, which was odd because the music playing was a ballad.

"The only thing I can get from all that is that they have a mutual understanding,"

"A what?" Maya scrunched her face.

"Mutual understanding," Farkle said a matter-of-factly. "It's where two people clearly like each other but they're not in a true relationship yet."

The blonde dropped her jaw and stared at her friend in awe, "Wow that was pretty much on point."

"And the rest of the story, Riley will tell me in due time."

"Wanna go to the bar after this?" Maya suggested. "We have to catch up! You're always so busy with your Minkus business."

"Let's go!"

Maya dragged Farkle by the hand and skipped towards Riley. She tapped Lucas on the shoulder, making the doctor turn around and frown, "Sorry to cut in doc but we're going to have to steal Riley now."

"Right now?" Lucas pouted.

"The ball is over and Cinderella gotta go," Maya beamed and noticed the saddened look on Lucas' face. "Oh wipe that look off your face Dr. Friar. You've been stealing my best friend every day for the past week and I _need_ her."

"I wouldn't say I was stealing her,"

"You have Texas together! Pleaseeeee," Maya brought out her best puppy dog pout.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Alright Maya." She turned to face Lucas again. "I'm so sorry but I should get going. It's getting late and you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I had an amazing time Riley. I really did."

"Me too Lucas," She smiled and let go of her grip on his arm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Riley,"

* * *

"Ugh!" Maya opened her eyes and immediately placed an arm over her face to shield her eyes from the sunlight. "Why do I keep doing this to myself? I told you we shouldn't drink that much anymore!"

Riley laughed placing a glass of water in front of her roommate. The two stayed up catching up with Farkle at the bar. They took a cab and arrived home at 3 in the morning. The two of them were too exhausted to make it to their rooms that they ended up crashing on the couch. "It's the sugary alcoholic drinks you ordered that gave you that nasty hangover."

"Why aren't you feeling shitty this morning?" The blonde asked as she slowly sat up and grabbed the glass of water.

"It's because I decided to drink water in between my drinks."

"How come you didn't tell me to drink water in between? What kind of a nurse are you?"

"I did," Riley raised her eyebrows. "And then you told me water with alcohol is for babies."

"Whatever,"

"So I don't have work today. And you don't either," Riley sat on the love seat and sipped her coffee. "You mentioned about needing me last night. Do you want to do something special today?"

"I'm just saying you've been spending a little bit _too_ much time with doc that it makes it seem like you two really are dating,"

"Oh would you stop that!" Riley rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Well since you're leaving for Texas in like 5 days," The blonde tilted her head up and began to think. "We should go shopping and get you clothes to wear!" Riley was about to protest when Maya interrupted her. "Can't say no. OH! And tacos."

"Okay fine," Riley got up and made her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. Go eat some toast. It's on the counter."

* * *

Just as Riley got out of the shower, her phone started ringing. She picked up the purse she left on the coffee table and took out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Riles," the voice on the other line answered. She smiled and sauntered towards her room and closed the door behind her.

"Lucas, what's up?"

"Oh just checking up to see how you're doing,"

Riley blushed and gave a silent thank you for Lucas' couldn't see the red tint on her cheeks, "Thank you but you don't have to do that."

"I know," Lucas chuckled. "But the last time you drank a wee bit much of alcohol, you ended up on a stranger's bed and then became his fake girlfriend."

"I didn't drink that much this time Lucas," She rolled her eyes and realized he couldn't see that. "I made sure of it."

"Whatever you say. Just wanted to make sure you didn't take on another fake boyfriend,"

She chuckled while walking towards her closet to find something to wear, "Nah, I only have one."

"Good,"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah just taking a quick break to uh yeah... I should get going now,"

"Stop slacking Dr. Friar," She removed the towel off her head and shook her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maya won't mind?"

"A little but she'll get over it,"

"She scares me a little bit you know," He chuckled.

"She's just not used to sharing me yet," Riley laughed. "Get going now doc."

"Take care Riles,"

"Bye and thank you for checking up on me," She hung up her phone and gently placed it on her dresser. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against her wall with a smile.

"Watcha doing?" Maya's voice shook her out of her state.

"Changing," Riley marched over to her door and closed it on her friend's face. "Shower now so we can go."

She stood with her back against her door. She held on tight to the towel wrapped around her and threw her head back. "I am so in trouble."

* * *

I was going to fast forward to a day before they leave for Texas but I decided that the two still need more time to prepare for their act. So here you go!

Let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Countdown to Texas: 4 days

The ringing of his phone awoken Lucas from his slumber. It was only 7 in the morning and today is the start of four 12-hour shifts at the hospital as he and Riley will be leaving for Texas on Friday. He blindly searched for his phone on his nightstand with his hands and answered it.

"Luke?" It was his mother.

He gently sat up and rubbed his face, "Good morning Mom. How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing well sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine," He yawned. "Just a little tired and I'm doing 12 hours shifts the next four days to make up for the week I'll be taking off."

"I'm so sorry I called you so early! I thought you'd be awake by now."

"No mom it's actually good you called or else I wouldn't have woken up on time."

"Did you stay up late last night working? Honey don't over work yourself!"

He chuckled and swung his legs on to the edge of the bed, "I didn't work last night. I was just up late talking to Riley on the phone."

"Awww that is so adorable! Nothing bad I hope. I really can't wait to meet her Luke!"

"Oh no no we were just talking about our day and such. She can't wait to meet you too mom,"

"Okay well I just called to make sure everything is set for your trip,"

Lucas stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee on his Keurig, "Everything is set. I'll email you our itinerary and I'll call you the day before we leave."

"That sounds good dear," She paused. "What's Riley's favorite dish so I can whip it up for her when y'all get here?"

"She loves any type of dish mom," He smiled and popped a couple of slices of cinnamon raisin bread in the toaster. "But I think her favorite is my bacon wrapped pesto chicken."

His mother gasped, "Lucas Friar you cooked for another girl besides your mother?"

"Yeah why?"

"She must be really special then,"

"Yeah," He sighed grabbing the cup of coffee. "She is."

"Well I'll let you go now dear since you have to get ready for work. I love you and tell Riley I said hello and I can't wait to meet her!"

"Love you too mom! See you soon," He hung up his phone and grabbed the bread after he heard the ding. With a smile on his face, he made his way back to his room to get ready for a long day at work.

* * *

"Good morning Nurse Riley!"

Riley stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by none other than Dr. Friar, leaning up against the counter of the Nurses' Station. She pursed her lips and gave him a sharp stare, "Good morning Dr. Friar." She responded with venom in her voice walked around and into the station.

"Well someone's a little grumpy this morning," He chuckled and pushed a travel mug towards her direction. She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's coffee. Figured you'd need it this morning. 2 sugars 3 creams?"

"Thank you," She took the mug from him and took a sip. She toned her voice down to a whisper so no one would hear her, "But I wouldn't need this if someone didn't keep me up late last night."

"Hey you were the one that kept rambling on about the Knicks," He put his hands up in surrender.

She growled and sat on her chair, "Well that's because you were underestimating their skills!"

"Yeesh," Lucas took a step back. "I'm gonna leave you to drink your coffee now and I'll go make rounds."

"Yeah you do that," Riley snapped.

He walked a few steps away before turning around, "Guess which nurse got my patients for today?" He gave her a smirk and started walking backwards, earning another sharp stare from the nurse.

Riley slumped on her seat and took another sip of her coffee, "He's lucky he's got a Keurig and got my coffee taste right." She whispered under hear breath.

"Wowwww," Emily rolled her chair back towards where Riley was. "You guys are soooo low key."

Riley whipped her head towards her friend and stared her down, "Don't start with me."

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning," Emily laughed. "You two had a date last night or something?" Riley dropped her jaw and scoffed. "Wait a minute, you two are going to need to go to human resources if you have a relationship of some sort."

"Would you just," Riley growled and waved her off. "Go check on your patients."

Emily rolled her chair back towards her side of the station, "Hey Cam. We gotta stay away from Riley until she finishes her coffee." The two turned to see Riley narrowing her eyes at them. "Go check on your patients Riles," The two laughed and went back to their respective work.

* * *

"Knock knock," Riley called out as she entered a patient's room, rolling her computer on wheels along with her. "Good morning Samantha! How's my favorite Merida in training doing?" She walked towards her bed and whispered a hello to her parents.

"I almost shot the middle of the target last night Nurse Riley!" Samantha exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. Sam, as most of her medical team called her, is a 6 year old girl that was admitted for extreme dehydration from excessive vomiting due to the stomach flu. She had bright blue eyes and her blonde bouncy curls fell just above her shoulders. She was holding on to her stuffed monkey on one hand and her Nerf bow and arrow was placed on her bedside table.

Riley chuckled at the little girl who was almost bouncing on her bed, "I'm very proud of you Sam! And it seems like you got all your energy back now."

"Yes I do! I feel great!" Sam placed her monkey on her lap.

"Do you think she'll be discharged soon?" Samantha's mom, Lori, asked the nurse.

Riley nodded in response, "I think she will be! The doctor just has to check up on her labs and we'll get started on her discharge papers immediately."

"Thank you so much,"

"Of course! You're welcome," Riley smiled. "Well Sam, the doctor told me that you're doing so well that you don't need the liquid power anymore." Being at a pediatric unit, they have to learn how to explain medical terms using words that the children can understand at their age. In this case, the kids don't panic when you tell them you're about to insert a needle in their veins and have a cocktail of medication run through their body.

Sam's eyes widened, "Really? But then how will I get strong like Merida?"

"You will get stronger like her if you drink your milk and eat your veggies and fish and meat and" A knock on the door interrupted Riley. She turned around to look at who the intruder was and it was Dr. Friar.

"Hello Sam," the doctor greeted and Sam gave him a shy smile, putting her head down slightly.

"Good morning Dr. Friar," Lori greeted for her daughter. "So is she about ready to get out of here?"

Lucas nodded which made Sam perk up and smile widely, "I read over her lab results from this morning and they're all good."

"Really? I get to go home?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Yes Samantha," Lucas gave her a smile. "Well after Nurse Riley takes out your IV. Then she'll go over what you need to do before going home."

Sam switched her gaze towards Riley who was standing towards Lucas' left side, "Can you take it out now?"

Riley chuckled, "That's what I came here to do! I'll take it out just as soon as the doctor finishes talking to you okay?"

"No please I want it out now so I can go home," Sam pleaded giving her the best puppy dog pout she has.

"You know that's the same look you gave me when you wanted chocolate pudding,"

The little girl grinned, "And you gave me chocolate pudding."

"It's okay Nurse Riley," Dr. Friar motioned for her to continue. "You can take it out now. I'll just finish speaking to her parents now."

"Alright Sam," Riley said. "Let's get you home soon." Sam clapped and Riley walked around her bed as her IV line was on her right hand. She put on a pair of gloves and began to remove the tape using an adhesive remover.

"It's not going to hurt right?" Sam asked with worry in her eyes.

"Remember when you were in the emergency room and you had to wait a while before they can put this in you?" Riley began and Sam nodded along. "Well, they had to call me down because they couldn't find the perfect place to put it. But see, I have this special power where I can easily find the perfect place." Lucas turned his attention towards the nurse and admired how she was interacting with Sam, who was now completely in awe at Riley. "Did you feel any pain when I did it?"

"Well," Sam thought. "I only felt a mosquito bite."

"And then what happened?"

"It didn't feel like anything!"

"Here's the best part," Riley smiled. "When I take it out, you're not even going to feel a mosquito bite. Are you ready?" Sam nodded. "Okay, how about you help me out with holding this cotton ball right here," She placed a cotton ball just on top of where the IV catheter had been inserted. Sam looked away for a second not wanting to watch and turn her head back after a few seconds as she was curious.

"All done!" Riley announced removing her gloves in the process and tossing them in the garbage. "Could you hold that a little longer for me while I get you a Merida Band-Aid?"

Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "That was it?"

"Yes Miss!" She placed the band-aid on top of the cotton ball. "I told you."

"Thank you Nurse Riley!" Sam jumped and gave Riley a big hug. "Thank you doctor," Lucas smiled.

"You're always welcome Samantha," Riley turned to look at Sam's parents and Lucas. She locked eyes with the doctor who was amazed at how the nurse handled the situation. Riley moved to throw out the tubings and IV bag in the proper bin. "Well I have to get going and see the other kids now. But I'll be back after lunch to talk to you about discharge okay?"

The nurse rolled her computer out the door with the doctor following just behind her. She moved towards another room but Lucas kept on walking next to her.

"Wow," He began. "That was amazing."

Riley turned and gave the doctor a confused look, "What?"

"I myself started to believe you actually had special powers," He laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm a nurse. Of course I have special powers."

"I'm hungry," the doctor announced. "Wanna get tacos at that stand around the corner?"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about our hospital interactions," She pulled over to the side.

"What about them?

"People are starting to notice that we... talk."

"So? We work together Riles. Of course we're going to talk,"

"You know what I mean Lucas," Riley stated. "I just don't want our fake relationship to get in the way with our actual work relationship. Especially that this whole hanging out all the time getting to know each other will end after Texas but our work relationship will still be here. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get it," Lucas nodded and pursed his lips. "I guess we should have set boundaries at work. We should talk about those limits. Set rules. We should have in the beginning."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Lucas that's not..."

He interrupted her and began to walk backwards, giving her a forced smile. "Let me know when we can or you could just text me." He turned on his heel and walked away from her.

"Dr. Friar," She called out but he kept on walking. She groaned and threw her head back, "Damn it."

* * *

You didn't think there wasn't going to be any drama now did you? ;) And only a few days before Texas? Tsk tsk tsk.

I just absolutely loved reading the reviews from last chapter that I was motivated to update tonight! Seriously, thank you so much for the kind words and I'm so grateful that you are enjoying this story.

Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Countdown to Texas: 3 days (and a half)

Maya got home at around 5 in the afternoon to Riley sitting on the couch watching an episode of _Say Yes To The Dress_ drinking wine. She scrunched her face and closed the door behind her. Taking the bottle from the coffee table and checking to see how much her roommate had already drank she sits next to her, "What the hell happened at work?"

"Why would you think something happened at work?"

"Because you drank half a bottle of wine and it's only 5," Maya sat the bottle back down on the table.

Riley scoffed, "Well it's five o'clock somewhere."

"Alright I'm going to go order some Chinese food for dinner and then you can tell me what happened,"

"Don't forget the crab rangoon!"

Just as the restaurant promised, their ordered arrived in half an hour. Maya answered the door and gave the delivery boy his tip while Riley cleared the coffee table. Maya brought the food over and set it on the table and the two of them took everything out of the paper bag. They each took a pair of chopsticks and started to dig in.

"Alright," Maya positioned herself properly on the couch in order to face Riley. "Start talking."

"Lucas is mad at me," Riley frowned, as she chowed down on a crab rangoon. "We had a little misunderstanding at the hospital."

The blonde almost choked on her food as she started laughing, "How adorable! Your first fight."

"It's not funny Maya! I don't like it when I get into fights with people."

"What did you even have a fight about?"

"Well I just told him that we need to tone down our friendly conversations at the hospital because people are suspecting that we are in a relationship which we are not," Riley began. "I didn't mean that we should stop talking at work completely but he took it the wrong way and after our little fight he wouldn't even look at me!"

"Riles, why don't you just clarify yourself?" Maya suggested, reaching over to grab an egg roll from Riley's plate. "Boys are _too_ literal sometimes."

"How can I do that? He seriously is upset at me!" She replied exasperatedly. "And we're leaving for Texas in like 3 days."

"Talk to him," Maya emphasized each syllable and exaggerated her lip movement. "Let me at that chow mein."

"You can have it," Riley gave the rest of her food to Maya, which the blonde happily took. "It's not as good as Lucas' anyway."

Maya gave her a questioning look, "Riley I'm your best friend, so I need you to tell me the truth. Are you starting to have any feelings for Lucas?"

"What?" Riley exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Riley, you're yelling."

"Ugh I'm sorry,"

"Ring power."

"Maya we're too old for that!"

"Ring power!" Maya held up her right hand, showing Riley the ring that was sitting on her ring finger.

The brunette sighed from defeat, "I don't know Maya. All I know is that I enjoy spending time with him." Riley grabbed her glass of wine and drank from it. "I like the conversations I have with him. I just, I don't know. Maybe I do?"

"Do you want to have feelings for him?"

"I don't know. I've only known him for a week Maya," Riley shook her head "Maybe I'm just liking the concept of it. The fact that we're pretending to date is making me pretend to like him."

"Then why are you so affected if this is all pretend?" Riley fell silent. She had to think about why this was affecting her so much. Yes, her relationship with Lucas was all for show. They were only getting to know each other not for the purpose of being in a romantic relationship or even just being friends, but for the purpose of acting in front of his family. There was no reason for her to be upset because after Texas, their whole charade will be over. "Riley?"

"Help me?" Riley whimpered and moved closer to her best friend so she could lay her head on her shoulders.

Maya placed her plate on the coffee table and looped one arm around Riley's, "Honey, I hate to break it to you but this is something I can't help you with. Only you are in control of your feelings."

"But I don't know if I like him like that,"

"Maybe you don't, maybe you do," Maya began. "But whatever it is, you have to be honest with yourself."

"I hate that he's too sweet and nice and smart and cute and ugh,"

Maya laughed, "Why don't you start with talking to him about what happened this morning?"

Riley lifted her head off of her friend's shoulder and turned to face her, "Thank you Maya."

"Always here for you doll,"

* * *

Next day, Riley dropped by her parent's bakery to get a bagel for herself and an apology breakfast sandwich and coffee for Lucas. Her mother wasn't there to chat so she didn't stay too long. She checked her watch and it was barely 7:00 but she had to get going if she wanted to have a few minutes to talk to Lucas before they have to clock in.

The subway to the hospital didn't take too long. In just a few minutes, she arrived at the front doors of the hospital. She took a deep breath and entered. Looking towards the elevator, she saw that it was about to close so she quickened her pace. The doors opened for her and she came face to face with no other than Dr. Lucas Friar. What a coincidence.

She stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, "Good morning Lucas." She smiled up at him and he barely cracked a smile. "I got you an apology breakfast?"

"Thanks but I already ate,"

"But I got this for you. To return the favor for bringing me coffee and for,"

Lucas interjected and turned to face her, "Nurse Riley. I already ate. You can give it to one of your colleagues. It wouldn't look right if we brought each other food here at the hospital." He turned back to face the doors.

Riley felt a huge lump in her throat. She saw the look in Lucas' eyes and they were cold. She instantly regretted what she had told him yesterday. The elevators door opened and Lucas stepped out. Riley followed and made her way towards the Nurses' Station. Her eyes followed the doctor and let out a huge sigh.

"Morning Riles!" Emily greeted.

The brunette handed her the paper bag that was supposed to be for Lucas, "Here I brought you breakfast."

"Aww how sweet of you!" She gave Riley a hug. "Oh Topanga's! Your mom's bakery has the best brekky sandwiches! Thanks girl!"

"Anytime," She gave her a forced smile and sat down to log in to her computer. It's going to be a long day for her but this gives her enough time to think of what to do to get Lucas to talk to her.

* * *

Another 12 hour shift completed for Lucas. He was exhausted after seeing multiple surgeries during his shift. He was thankful that his mentor, Dr. Evans, had invited him in the Operating Room to observe a few pediatric surgeries that he was conducting. Because of this, he wasn't able to see Riley.

Lucas was currently walking from the hospital while on the phone with Zay, "I just don't know what to do man."

"You could have taken the breakfast from her Luke," Zay responded. "Why do you have to be so cold?"

"I was just upset okay! She basically told me we shouldn't be friendly at work."

"Maybe you just misinterpreted it. Vanessa tells me all the time I take her words the wrong way."

"I want to talk to her but I don't know how to approach the situation," Lucas turned the corner where his apartment building was.

"Ya know man, I bet you she wanted to talk to you this morning."

"What makes you think that?"

"She got you breakfast!" Zay exclaimed through the phone. "She was trying to make an effort!"

Lucas smacked his forehead, "I was too harsh with her today."

"Well who knows she might make another effort,"

"Not the way I acted," Lucas sighed. He unlocked the door at the apartment main entrance and took the elevator up to his floor.

"Riley seems like the girl who would make an effort to apologize for her mistakes even though you are to blame too,"

"I should probably apologize to her," He responded. "Well I'm home now so I'll talk to you later. Night Zay."

"Oh yes you will," Zay chuckled and hung up the phone.

Lucas inserted his key to unlock his apartment. He opened the door and his forehead scrunched at the fact that his lights were turned on. _Did_ _I forget to turn off the lights?_ He thought. He closed the door behind him and tossed his bag on the couch. A sudden aroma of marinara sauce catches his attention. He slowly glanced towards the kitchen and he was speechless.

"Hi," Riley Matthews was in his kitchen with her hair up in a bun and an apron around her waist. "Are you hungry? The lasagna is almost done."

* * *

Well well well, look at Nurse Riley making big efforts to get Lucas to forgive her ;) How do you think their dinner is going to go?

I am absolutely touched at all of your kind reviews! When I wrote this story I didn't think that it was going to get this much love so thank you thank you so much to all of you!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Countdown to Texas: 2 days (and a half again)

Lucas stared at Riley for what seemed to be like eternity. Maybe he was just tired, he thought. _She couldn't be here. How could she be inside my apartment?_

Sensing the weird vibe Lucas was showing, she cleared her throat and sauntered towards him, "Before you freak out on me, let me explain."

"Do you have a thing for breaking and entering? Because this is the second time you broke into my apartment without me knowing,"

"No no no," Riley shook her head violently. "I kind of asked Zay for help. I figured you would give spare keys to someone in case of an emergency and I knew it was him."

The doctor scratched his head, "Zay is in on this?"

"Yes, please don't be mad at him though,"

"What is all of this Riley?"

The brunette sighed and hung her head low. She started to play with her fingers and then raised her head up to look him in the eye, "I felt horrible about what I said to you yesterday." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that honestly. I just wanted to apologize to you but it seemed like you didn't want to talk to me this morning. So I had to come up with something so you'd talk to me."

"And your idea was to break into my apartment and cook me dinner?" He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms in front of his chest. Before Riley could get the words out, she covered her face with her hands and started to sob vehemently causing the Texan doctor to panic. "Oh my god Riley," He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest.

"I am so sorry," She managed to get out in between sobs as she buried her face against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you upset at me."

Lucas gritted his teeth in pain. He was the reason she was crying right now and it hurt him to see her like this, "Shh... It's okay. You don't need to cry." He began to caress her hair and hold her tighter.

"I didn't mean that we shouldn't talk at work but you left without letting me explain!" She whined loudly, looking up at him in the process.

"I know I know I should've listened," He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Zay told me I should've talked to you."

"Well he's right," She pouted, making the doctor laugh. "I know you're tired and hungry from your long shift so I made an apology dinner since you're the one who's always making me dinner."

"What did you make me?"

She cleared her throat, "Well I would uh go finish preparing it if you'd let me go."

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "Right," He chuckled nervously and released his grip on her.

Riley walked back to the kitchen, the doctor just behind her a few steps. "Well, I made lasagna, which will be done in 10 minutes. And garden salad. And roasted garlic soup!"

"Wow my apartment smells amazing," He took a big whiff of the soup that was sitting on the stove top. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower before dinner? I feel..."

"Really gross?" She laughed. "No need to explain. Go ahead. I'll set everything up and we'll eat when you're done."

"Thanks Nurse Riley!" He jogged towards his bedroom making the nurse giggle to herself.

* * *

Riley stared at Lucas in awe after he had just devoured the meal that she cooked for the both of them. They were sitting on the couch, _Chopped_ was playing on the TV in the background, "What the hell?"

Lucas looked up from his plate, the fork was midway inside his mouth, "What?" He mumbled.

"How hungry _are_ you?"

"Hella," He replied, putting the plate down on his lap. "I really didn't get a chance to eat a complete meal today. Back to back surgeries with Dr. Evans."

"And how did those go?"

"Really interesting," He nodded. "Amazing how technology has taken us huh?"

"You bet," Riley took both their plates and got up. "Want dessert?"

"Oh what's for dessert?" Lucas' eyes sparkled, like a little kid, causing the nurse to laugh.

"Eclair cake," She responded, making her way to the kitchen to set the dishes down and grab the cake from the freezer. "I can't really do fancy things like creme brulée unlike you."

"I bet it still tastes delicious though!"

Riley returned with two slices of eclair cake. She sat down and tucked in one leg. Lucas began to devour the cake again, nodding in enjoyment. "Lucas,"

"Hmmm?"

"I really am sorry about what I said,"

"I know you are Riley. And I'm sorry too for over reacting,"

She chuckled, "Yeah you did."

"I just got upset because I thought you didn't want people to know about us," Lucas explained. "I mean us being friends and such. You know? I really like spending time with you. I don't know a lot of people here." He chuckled.

"It's not that I don't want people to know about us. I guess I just let Emily get to my head. She's been teasing me about you,"

"Oh she has?" He gave her a smirk and licked the contents of his plate.

"Shut up Lucas," She playfully punched his arm and he pretended to wince. "And that is extremely gross."

"I'm sorry I declined your breakfast from this morning. I saw that it was from Topanga's bakery and Zay told me it's one of the best here in Greenwich Village," Lucas said. "I missed out."

"No worries," She shot him her famous Riley Matthews' grin. "We can go there anytime. I know the owner pretty well."

"So are we okay now?"

"I don't know are we?"

"Forgive me?"

"I forgive you only if you forgive me too,"

"Of course I forgive you Riley," Lucas smiled. "Just don't cry on me again okay?"

She giggled, "That depends if you hurt me."

"I would never purposely hurt you."

Riley took a deep breath of relief. The entire day, all she had been thinking about was how to make it up to Lucas. Although 'breaking' into his house to make him dinner was a bit too much, she figured that she had to take drastic measures if Lucas was that stubborn. "So about Texas," She said.

"We should talk about that huh?"

"Yeah we're kinda leaving in a couple of days and you haven't told me anything about the trip," She got up and collected the rest of their dishes on the coffee table. "Let's talk about it over washing dishes shall we? The sooner I leave the sooner you get to sleep."

"You're leaving?" The doctor pouted and helped Riley carry dishes over to the kitchen.

She gave him a confused look and started to run the water in the sink, "Lucas it's already 10:30 and you have another 12 hour shift tomorrow. You need sleep."

He leaned against the counter, waiting for her to finish cleaning the dishes so he could dry them. Every time Riley came over for a meal, this was their routine: she would wash the dishes and he would dry and put them away. "I can run on 5 hours of sleep. And hella coffee."

"Lucas," She gave him a stern look.

"Okay fine!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Midnight the latest."

"Okay fine!" She mocked and shook her head. Stubborn indeed.

"So our flight on Friday is at nine thirty in the morning. It's about a four hour flight and there's a one hour time difference. We'll probably get there just after noon,"

"Sounds good to me," Riley nodded. "Are we going to take an Uber to the airport?"

"Mhm. We're going to have to leave here at 6 am. And uh," Lucas scratched his head and began to dry the dishes. "Uhm I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"Well you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable and it's not a big deal since we live right next to each other anyway,"

"What?"

"Only if you want though,"

"Spit it out Lucas,"

"Would you want to sleep over here Thursday night?"

Riley gulped and slowly turned her head to face him, "What?"

"I figured we could catch up one last time. Make sure we get stories straight. Blah blah..."

"Uh," She nodded slowly. "Sure. That sounds fine."

Lucas sighed of relief, "Okay it's a plan."

* * *

After finishing up the dishes, the two moved their conversation to the couch. Lucas had his legs stretched out, rested on the coffee table while Riley had both feet tucked in and had her head propped up by her hand on the couch. She had a blanket over her legs that Lucas had placed on her, after she had complained that she was cold.

"So are you going to take me to see a rodeo there or what?" She chuckled.

"Sure will! We could even do line dancing if you want,"

"Are you a pro at that or something too?"

He scrunched his nose and laughed, "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to see for yourself." He turned his torso a little to face her. He placed both arms on the couch and rested his head on it, glancing up at Riley. "I feel like we've only been talking about me. It's your turn to talk."

"There's not much to say about me. I'm boring,"

"I highly doubt that. Tell me more about growing up in New York,"

"Well you know. The city is always busy," She shrugged. "We have a rooftop access at our apartment building and sometimes I would go out there to watch the stars but I can barely see any because of all the city lights. We have a nice view of the sky line though,"

"You might just enjoy the sky in Texas then,"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I never get tired at how millions of stars light up the sky at night,"

"That sounds wonderful,"

"It is," He smiled lovingly at her. "You told me that you were working on your DNP but I never got around to asking you more about it. So tell me more about it."

"Well you know," She began. "I'm only a part time student so it's taking me longer. I have 2 semesters to go which isn't that bad. Readings and papers here and there."

"What are you trying to specialize in? Pediatrics I'm guessing,"

"Correct."

"How do you manage both working full time and being a part time student?"

"Eh I don't know," She shrugged. "I guess that's just always been me. I worked part time ever since I could start working. I like to keep myself busy and challenge myself. I learned how to manage my time at an early age and it never left me."

"I can see that," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

He straightened himself up and turned his entire body towards her, "You just seem so passionate about everything you do. Especially with your career. You love your job. You care about every single patient that you have. You create relationships with them and they trust you. Every single staff on our floor loves you because of how dedicated you are."

"That's really deep doc,"

"It's true though,"

"Well in that case, thank you. Helping people is what I've always wanted to do and I'm glad that I get to do it as my job."

"You're going to have to teach me how to handle those little tykes,"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "It will come to you someday Dr. Friar. You'll learn along the way and figure out how to communicate with them in your own way."

"You make it look so easy,"

"That's because I have experience," She shrugged. "I have a little brother and I've been working on the unit longer than you have."

"What's it like to have a sibling?"

"It has its pros and cons. But I only want to hurt him _sometimes_ , " She shifted her legs to stretch them out as Lucas laughed at her comment. "I have a good relationship with my brother though. So we're not the typical brother-sister hate each other kind of thing."

"The closest thing I have to a sibling is Zay. We practically grew up together,"

"Same with Maya. She's the sister I never had," She laid her head on the couch and smiled at him.

Lucas got up from his position, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom."

Riley gave a small nod and Lucas jogged towards the bathroom. Just as the door shut, Riley's eyes started to close. "Hey Riles I didn't notice it was..." He came back to a sleeping Riley. "Already pass midnight." He finished his sentence and lightly chuckled.

Because he didn't want to wake her up, he gently scooped her in his arms and brought her to his room. He laid her on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He stared at the sleeping brunette for quite some time until he decided to get some rest himself. He grabbed the other pillow on his bed and tiptoed out the door, but without turning back around and whispering, "Goodnight sleeping beauty."

* * *

Good news :) Here's another update! I hope that you like the conversation between Riley and Lucas. Conversations between them are my absolute favorite!

Bad news :( School is starting next week and unfortunately I wouldn't be able to update as often as I can. I will do my best to update once a week or once every two weeks. Worst case scenario would be once a month. But I promise to make the wait worth while :)

Thank you again for reading and for your patience!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Countdown to Texas: 2 days

Riley's internal alarm clock woke her up at 5:30 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She immediately sat up when she realized she was in her bedroom. Looking frantically around the room, she realized that it had belong to Lucas. It was familiar to her because of the drunken breaking and entering incident that landed her in this situation in the first place.

"This is just great," She thought out loud. "I'm going to have to go back to my apartment and Maya will be asking me _a lot_ of questions." She slowly removed the covers off of her and swung her legs over to get out of bed. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the door, trying her best not to make any sound.

She turned the door knob slowly and opened the door the best she could without making any creaks. Poking her head out, she saw that Lucas was on the couch snoring loudly. She tiptoed out of his apartment, but not before grabbing the notepad and pen that was on the kitchen table to leave him a note.

Riley was able to make it out of Lucas' apartment without making any unnecessary loud noises and back to her apartment. She stared at her door for a few moments before deciding to take her keys to unlock the door. She did her best to be inconspicuous and the nurse thought that she had succeeded. With a deep sigh, she silently closed the door behind her and leaned her back against the door with closed eyes.

"Care to tell us where you were last night?" The last voice she wanted to hear that morning asked.

Riley opened her eyes quickly and saw that her best friend and uncle were standing right in front of her, arms folded in front of their chest, foot tapping on the floor and eyebrows raised. There was nowhere out of this, Riley thought. "Uh I was somewhere not here?"

"Riley Matthews," Maya began shaking her head. "Your uncle and I were worried sick. I know you were with Lucas last night but you didn't bother to tell either of us that you were spending the night at his apartment!"

"We tried texting and calling you and you didn't respond!" Her uncle exclaimed. "Riley, I know you're a good girl and you wouldn't do anything bad. But we were thinking of the worst case scenario!"

"Okay!" Riley yelled with her arms up in the air. "I'm sorry _mom and dad_. I accidentally slept while I was having a talk with Lucas last night!"

"Could you clarify if you fell asleep or slept with him?" Her roommate took a step forward with a confused look on her face.

"Maya!" Both Riley and Josh exclaimed.

"Okay it's almost 6 in the morning and I need to get ready for work," Riley stated. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower now." She left the two of them dumbfounded in the living room, as she headed straight for her room to get ready for a shower. There was no way Maya was going to let this little sleepover go but what she didn't want was to talk about it in front of her uncle.

"Do you think they did it?" Maya asked her boyfriend as she approached the kitchen to get the coffee maker started.

"Maya!" Josh groaned, plopping on the couch. "How many times do I have to tell you I do not want to hear about my niece's sex life?"

"She hears about yours," The blonde brushed it off as if it was no big deal.

"What?"

"Oh come on Josh! You should've expected that when you started dating your niece's best friend," Maya chuckled. "We talk about everything."

"And she's okay with that?"

"Well no but I kind of force her too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she just imagines you're someone else but her uncle."

Josh groaned yet again, "Okay but I still don't want to hear about my niece's sex life."

* * *

"She slept on your bed again?" Zay questioned. Lucas was currently on the phone with his best friend while he was taking his morning commute to work.

"Yeah she fell asleep on the couch while we were talking and when I came back from the bathroom she was knocked out,"

"Look at you two. Having sleepovers already," His best friend giggled and the doctor rolled his eyes even though he knew Zay wouldn't be able to see it.

"Whatever," Lucas said. "Thanks for telling me about her plan to make me dinner last night."

"Why on earth would I tell you a surprise?"

"I don't know. Common courtesy? As my best friend?"

"Can't you just say 'thank you Zay' and move on?"

Lucas scoffed, "Fine. Thank you Zay." Deep inside, he was really thankful that his best friend helped Riley out. Each day, his conversations with Riley get better and he enjoys them. Being somewhat new to the city, he doesn't have many friends and he's glad that someone was there to make him feel like he wasn't alone. He did have Zay and Vanessa but being a married couple, they do their own thing. And having Riley work in the health care field as well, was a plus since she understood that being a resident doctor meant hard work and team no sleep.

"You're welcome Lucas!" His friend responded. "So is everything set for your trip?

"Yup!"

"Good because Vanessa and I will be going with you,"

"Excuse me what?" Lucas scrunched his entire face, not that it mattered because his friend couldn't see it anyway.

"You heard me," Zay said. "We're going to Texas! Well, we're leaving the next day after you do."

"Why exactly are you going?"

Zay laughed, "You actually think I'll miss this for the world? Hell no!"

"Fine," Lucas sighed. "I guess it will be good too for Riley to know a couple more people there."

"Perfect then!"

"Alright man I have to go now,"

"Have a nice day at work Dr. Friar,"

"Bye Isaiah." And with that, Lucas turned his phone to silent and entered the hospital doors towards the elevators. Once he heard the elevator ding and the doors open, he made a quick scan to see if Riley was already at work. When he woke up this morning, she had already went back to her apartment and left him a note saying thank you for letting her sleep on his bed.

The doctor's face fell and his lips formed into a pout when he didn't she the nurse anywhere. _Maybe she's making her early rounds_ , he thought. He quickly turned to check the Nurses' Station again but only to find Emily, smirking at him. He gave her a small nod and a smile, "Good morning Emily"

"Good morning Dr. Friar!" She greeted back with such enthusiasm, raising an eyebrow. "You looking for someone?"

Lucas' cheek turned red, he can feel it. _So this is what Riley was talking about when Emily was teasing her_. He quickly shook his head and laughed nervously, "No just uh no one. I'm gonna," he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go to the locker room now."

"Sure doctor," Emily gave him a cheeky grin. "Sure."

Once Lucas reached the locker rooms, he sat his bag down on the the bench to open his own locker. After putting in his combination, a note fell off and he began to read it: _Go to locker #17. The combination is already set so just open it._ A smile formed and the doctor bit his lip.

Without wasting any time, he walked, nay jogged, towards the other end of the room where the locker would be. He opened it just as the note had instructed and he found a paper bag from _Topanga's_ with his name on it, along with a Post-It note that read: _You need all the energy you can get for today. Our census is up. Enjoy :)_

Lucas almost turned back to his teenage years. You know, those years where you get all giddy inside when your crush gives you the time of day? A huge grin appeared on his face as he grabbed the paper bag from Riley's locker and shut it closed. He made his way back to his own locker and placed his belongings inside. He straightened his lab coat and fixed his name tag. With the bag in one hand, he made his way out of the locker room and went to the doctor's lounge to eat his breakfast courtesy of Nurse Riley.

"Woah you got _Topanga's_!" Lorenzo Ruiz, an attending doctor, exclaimed when Lucas entered the room as he eyed the paper bag. "They have _the_ best breakfast sandwiches ever. I tell you Riley's mom is so good at handling business and hiring the best employees."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as he takes a seat next to the attending, "Riley's mom?"

Lorenzo nodded, "Yeah man. Her family owns that bakery. Don't you know that?" Lucas shook his head. "Oh yeah, you're somewhat new here."

"Well let me tell you Dr. Friar," Matthew Lee, another attending doctor, interjected. "Whenever there's a meeting on our floor, _Topanga's_ would always cater for breakfast. And trust me, everyone who starts their day with a breakfast from there, _always_ has a good day."

"I'm hoping to have a good day then," Lucas laughed as he took out the contents of the bag: a breakfast sandwich and freshly blended fruit juice. He took out his phone and composed a text message to Riley: _Thank you for breakfast Nurse Riley. I didn't know your mom owned the bakery! I owe you :)_

* * *

After work, Riley was found lounging in her pajamas watching _Say Yes To The Dress_ by Maya, who was just coming home from work. "You seem like you're in a good mood today," The blonde greeted her as she herself plopped next to her roommate.

"Oh nothing," Riley gave her a smile. "It wasn't too bad at work today that's why."

"Or does it have anything to do with that cute doctor you work with?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Or should I say, fake boyfriend?"

"I will let that go because I am in a good mood today," Riley turned her attention back to the TV, when her phone dinged, indicating that she had received a message.

Lucas Friar: _Watcha doin?_

Riley Matthews: _Just chilling, what's up?_

Lucas Friar: _Wanna go get sushi with me? I'm starving_

Riley Matthews: _Right now?_

Lucas Friar: _No Riley, tomorrow. Yes right now!_

Riley Matthews: _Someone's hangry lol Okay give me 10 minutes._

Lucas Friar: _I'll pick you up in 10 minutes then :P_

Riley jumped off the couch and made her way towards her bedroom. Maya furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, "Where ya goin honey?"

"Going to eat out,"

"Without me?"

Riley poked her head out of her bedroom, "Uhm." She pursed her lips. "Well.."

Maya smirked, "Date with Dr. Friar?"

"I wouldn't say it's a date Maya,"

"Then what would you call it?" The blonde suddenly appeared in her room, leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip.

"Two friends going out to dinner?"

Maya rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Riley's bed, "Riley. You and I would be two friends going out. You and Farkle would be two friends going out. You and Doctor Texas are two friends going out _on a date_."

"Can you just drop it? Please?" Riley sighed as she searched her closet and pulls out a dress. "After next week, all of this will be over."

"Then how come that's not what I see?"

Riley frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I've known you all my life Riley," Maya cocked her head to the side. "I know when you start crushing on a guy. I know when you start to like a guy."

"That's not fair," The brunette changed into the dress. "This is _different_."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The girls perked up. "I'll get it," Maya jogged towards the front door. "Riles! It's for you!"

Riley poked her head out yet again and was surprised to see Lucas at her front door, "It hasn't even been 10 minutes yet."

"Well I like to be early and I didn't want you to wait around,"

"Give me like 7 and a half minutes and I'll be out," The brunette smiled at him and shut her door.

Maya motioned for him to come inside and he obliged. They both stood by the front door for a few seconds, rocking their feet and looking around aimlessly. "Have a seat Dr. Friar."

"Thanks," Lucas sat on one end of the sofa. "But please call me Lucas. The doctor isn't necessary."

The blonde walked towards the love seat and sat down to face him, "So what are your intentions?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your intentions. With Riley?"

Lucas scrunched his nose, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"This whole pretend thing. Is it just a whole pretend thing?"

"Uh," The doctor took a big nervous gulp and stared blankly with his mouth slightly open. "I mean..."

"Riley will probably hate me for this but," She straightened her posture and looked him straight in the eye. "I know what you two have agreed on. Riley is doing this because she is the most kind hearted person on this planet. Her purpose in life is to help people. And I don't ever want her to lose that,"

"Why would you think she will?"

"Lucas I don't know if you know this, but this is a dangerous game you're playing," Maya stated. "It involves feelings. You two are playing with your emotions." Lucas opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, seeing as Maya still had more to say. "Hurt her Friar and it will be the end of you."

"Maya," Lucas sighed. "I would never _ever_ intend to hurt her."

"We've spent all our lives protecting each other," Maya began. "And I will keep on making sure she's always safe and that includes her heart."

"I understand Maya," He nodded.

Maya softened her look, "You're a good guy Lucas. I can see that."

Riley's door opened and after seeing her, Lucas' jaw dropped. She was wearing a grey 3/4 sleeve shift dress that went down just above her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and wore light make up. "I hope you two were being civil with each other." She giggled.

"Of course we were," Maya smiled and rose from where she was sitting and so does Lucas. "You two enjoy your dinner!" And with that, the two were left alone in the room.

"Hey!" Riley greeted the doctor who was still in awe. When he didn't respond immediately, she waved her hands in front of his face. "Lucas?"

The boy shook his head vigorously, "I'm sorry. Hi. You ready to go?"

"Are you okay? What did Maya say to you?"

"Nothing. We were just getting acquainted," Lucas smiled. "You ready to go?"

"You bet!"

* * *

Phew! I've been itching to write and update but my school schedule just wouldn't let me! :( To everyone who's also in school and is already stressing out, make sure you take some time for yourself. Go out for a run! Do some pilates! Go get tacos! Eat some froyo! And then go back to studying and kick ass.

I hope you liked this chapter :) I am so ready for Texas! Just two more chapters until we get there so hang on! Hoping to update next week again!

Let me know what you think and thank you for your patience! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Countdown to Texas: 1 day

"Riley Matthews," Emily said as she rolls her chair over to Riley's side of the Nurses' Station. "You're going on a week long vacation tomorrow too huh?"

She nodded in response and then turned her head to face her friend, "Too?"

Emily chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sure you've heard Dr. Friar is _also_ going on a week long vacation starting tomorrow. You know," She paused momentarily and gave Riley a knowing look. "It kinda makes me wonder if you two are going on this vacation together."

Swallowing the lump on her throat, Riley responded, "That's just silly!" She began to laugh nervously and grabbed the coffee mug that was sitting on the desk to take a long sip. "Why on earth would we even be going on vacation together? You're silly! I have a family thing remember?"

"Well he's going to a family thing too,"

"How would you even know that?"

Emily pushed with her feet so her chair would launch back to her side, "People talk. People hear."

"You should really work on not gossiping for once."

"I wasn't gossiping Riley," Her friend rolled her eyes and took her clip board to tuck in between her arms. She got out of her seat and walked to exit the station. "I was merely being observant."

Once Emily was out of sight, Riley took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes and took a few more breaths to relax herself from her recent exchange with her nursing best friend. _I guess it's inevitable that people would be curious why we're both gone during the same days_ , she thought to herself. _I just need to be careful of what I say about where I'll be going and what I'll be doing._ When she opened her eyes, a pair of green eyes met hers.

Dr. Friar was leaning forward against the counter of the Nurses' Station with a big grin on his face, "Good morning Nurse Riley. I heard your conversation with Emily."

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her computer screen, "Of course you did. People talk. People hear."

"Hey," Lucas laughed. "She's not wrong." A small smile appears on Riley's face and it was immediately gone, to which Lucas took notice of and grew concern. "Are you okay? I know it bothers you when Emily jokes about us."

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, "It's okay. It's just her. She's always been like that." She gave him a toothy grin and then returned to checking up on her patient's records from the shift before.

"What do you mean she's always been like that?" The doctor straightened up his stance and pursed his lips.

Riley shrugged her shoulders, "She's just always been trying to play matchmaker for me. Every time she finds a cute new male nurse or doctor she would find ways to tease them with me." She laughed and moved her attention back to Lucas who is now staring at the floor with his mouth in a tight line. "Uh you okay?"

Shaking his head, Lucas looks up and gives her a forced smile. "Yeah I'm just tired."

"Lucas," She raised an eyebrow at him. "In our profession, we are trained to be good at observing people. So that whole 'I'm just tired' crap is not going to work with me." The doctor looks away momentarily. "Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"Uh," He plays with his hands trying to think of what to say. He lifts his head up to look at her and smacks his lips together, "I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we get there you know. My mom and family and just the entire situation."

Riley smiles at him, which instantly put him in a better mood. "I assure you that everything will be fine." She gets up from her seat, grabbing her clip board in the process. "We'll talk tonight over dinner okay? I'll bring the wine and cake." She walks out of the station, heading for the East Wing to check on her patients. Turning on her heel, she calls to Lucas who immediately glances towards her, "Cheer up. Kids don't like it when we're sad either." She shoots him a grin and then went on her way.

Lucas watched Riley as she enters a patient's room. He bites his lip to hide the smile that was slowly forming but his eyes said otherwise. He was already looking forward to spending time with her again tonight after a long week of work. When Riley tells him that it's going to be fine, he knows that it is going to be fine.

"Dr. Friar!" A voice calls out causing Lucas to be pulled away from his thoughts. He looks up to see Riley waving him over towards a patient's room. "Someone here wants to see you!" She quickly vanishes from his sight and he made his way towards the room.

He gently knocks on the door and steps in, "Hello Mr. Logan. Nurse Riley said you wanted to see me?" He greeted the little boy by giving him a fist bump.

"Doctor Lucas!" Logan Pearson, a perky 6 year old boy who was admitted for surgery on a broken arm after falling off a tree, exclaimed. It was his first day post operation. During the short time he was in the hospital before his surgery, the boy had been fond of both Dr. Friar and Nurse Riley and the two are both fond of Logan as well.

"What's going on bud? Everything good with your arm?"

"Yup!" The boy responded with a pop. "My sister drew a robot on it because I like robots. See?" He pointed out the art work on his cast and the doctor inspected it.

With a nod, he replied, "That's a very nice robot Logan. You're a very lucky boy to have a sister like that."

"Do you have a sister Doctor Lucas?"

"Sadly I don't Logan,"

"Oh," The six year old's face fell but immediately perked up when he heard another knock on his door. Making their way in was a little girl who was around Logan's age and an older lady who they assumed to be the little girl's mother. "Bella! You're here!"

"Logan!" Bella yelled out, cautiously running towards the side of her friend's bed. "Is your arm okay?"

"The doctors fixed it!" Logan grinned. "Oh! Doctor Lucas. This is Bella. "

Lucas bent down to both kids' eye level and extended an arm towards the little girl, "It's nice to meet you Bella. Logan's arm over here will be good in no time." The girl shyly nodded and turned to look at her friend again.

"Bella is my girlfriend," Logan announced proudly which caused everyone in the room to giggle. "Do you have a girlfriend Doctor Lucas?" The doctor was caught of guard that his eyes immediately widened in shock. He slowly turned his gaze towards the corner of the room where Riley is seen covering her mouth with one hand, stifling a laugh. Seeing the doctor's reaction and catching him look at his favorite nurse, Logan gasps. "Is Nurse Riley your girlfriend Doctor Lucas?"

Riley immediately stops laughing and froze in place. Her jaw drops and her cheeks began to start feeling warm. She turns her head towards Lucas who had a fixated face of shock.

"Oh dear," Logan's mother chuckled nervously. "I certainly did not expect that. I apologize Dr. Friar. Riley."

Lucas was brought back to reality and gave a nervous laugh of his own, "No worries Mrs. Pearson. It's no big deal."

"I am so sorry again,"

Riley cleared her throat and slowly walked sideways towards the door, "It's okay Mrs. Pearson. It's all good." She gave her a smile. "Well if you will excuse me I have to continue on my morning rounds. I will come back in a couple of hours to give Logan his medication but if you ever need anything, just press your call light and I will be right here." She quickly exited the room and fast walked towards her next patient.

"Okay Logan," Lucas nodded. "I will see you later too. It was a pleasure meeting you Bella!" He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, wiping the beads of sweat with his sleeve that was forming on his forehead

Back in his room, Logan knit his eyebrows. "Uh," he began. "So is Nurse Riley his girlfriend or what?"

* * *

Coming out of his 12 hour shift, Lucas pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Riley's number. "Riley?"

"Hey are you home yet?" She responds from the other line.

"Not yet but I will be in 15 minutes,"

"Cool, I'm just finishing up my packing."

"Oh crap! I still have to pack!"

"If you want I can order take out right now so we don't have to cook,"

"I was going to cook your favorite tonight," He whined and she could almost see him pout.

Riley laughed, "That is quite disappointing but you still have a lot of things to do when you get home so I'll just order pizza from around the corner. I'll pick it up."

"I can pick it up on my way home. I'm already out anyway,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! I'll text you when I'm at the pizza place."

"Bye bye!"

"Getting ready for your big trip?" Maya asked as she entered Riley's room and sat on her bed. "When are you coming back again?"

"Next Friday,"

"Riles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please be careful,"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip, "Of course I will be!" She followed it with a laugh and continued to pack her things in her suitcase.

"Riley. That's not the only thing I want you to be careful about,"

"Oh," Riley sat down next to her best friend. "Maya, everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

"I don't want you getting hurt along the way Riley. Please be cautious."

She place an arm around the blonde and pulled her close. She then laid her head on Maya's shoulder, "I will be okay. I'll text you."

"Love you Riles,"

"Love you too Peaches,"

* * *

Riley was standing in front of Lucas' apartment with her baggages right next to her, waiting for him to come home. After a few minutes, she heard the elevator ding and Lucas stepped out with their dinner in his hands.

"Large pizza, sixteen pieces of hot wings and two chocolate lava cake?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, "I'm hungry." He threw his keys over to her which she caught with no problem, so she could open the door for them. "How was the rest of your shift?"

"Not so bad," He rests the boxes on the kitchen island and drops his bag on the floor. "I'm just thankful I didn't have to stay later than intended."

"Go shower and I'll fix everything out here,"

"You sure?"

"Go! You're all gross and shiz," Riley laughed and the doctor jogged to his room to freshen up. When he returned, everything was already set up in the living room. The boxes were opened, plates were on the coffee table and two beers are already open. "I decided beer went better with pizza and wings."

"You drink beer?"

"No Lucas I'm just going to stare at that bottle until it evaporates into nothing,"

"Okay miss sassy pants," He plops on the couch next to her and reaches over for the beer. "You should start eating before you turn into a monster."

"Don't mind if I do," She grabs a couple of slices for herself and another two for Lucas and placed it on their plates. "Did you check on Logan before leaving? I told him I wouldn't be there for his discharge."

"Yeah same," He grabs a few pieces of wings and sets them on his plate. "I'll be seeing him again when they remove his cast because Dr. Ingall wants me to see the procedure."

"Oh that's cool!" She responds as she took a bite of her pizza. "So are you still worried about Texas?"

"A little. Not so much anymore,"

"I'm a woman of my word Lucas. Don't worry."

"It's not that I'm worried about," He mumbled, Riley barely able to hear his words.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not worried as much,"

"So are we going to be all touchy feely when we get there?"

"Only if you're comfortable about it. I'm not going to push you into doing that. You're already doing me such a solid."

"I know," She giggled. "I hope you don't forget about my massages."

"I'm a man of my word too Riley," He smiled. "One thing though? If it's okay with you."

"What is it?"

"Can I call you something other than Riley?"

"Like one of those couple pet names?"

"Something like that,"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. It'll come to mind," Lucas responded. "Soooo are we just going to forget about that completely embarrassing thing that happened in Logan's room this morning?"

Riley shot him a look, "Kids say the darnest things."

"I thought it was cute and hilarious,"

"Yeah yeah yeah cute and hilarious,"

"Why? What's so bad about being my girlfriend?"

She pretended to think and looked around the room, "I don't know Dr. Friar but I guess I'll find out some time in the next few days." Lucas laughed and began to choke on his food. "That's what you get."

"In my defense, I think I am an amazing boyfriend."

"You got any references I could call for affirmation?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Amelia Odair. My second grade girlfriend."

Riley burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

"Well things didn't end so well with my only other girlfriend in high school,"

"What happened?"

"I broke up with her a couple of weeks before prom."

"How come? If you don't mind me asking."

He shrugged, "Eh. I saw her making out with her best friend's boyfriend behind the bleachers."

"Ouch. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I got my revenge on her through her best friend."

"How?"

"She keyed her new Mustang and spray painted the front of her locker with the word cheater,"

"Holy shit! That's pretty harsh,"

"Don't really care anymore," He squinted his eyes along with a smile. "How about you? How do I know you're going to be a good girlfriend?"

Riley smirked, "I think you already know I'm going to a be a good girlfriend Dr. Friar."

"You're right," He snickered.

Riley nodded, "Want dessert?"

"Sure bebs," Lucas replied nonchalantly catching the nurse off guard. "Told you it'll just come to mind."

"That's what you chose for what you should call me?"

"It just came out!" He raised both hands in defense.

"In that case," Riley hands him his chocolate lava cake and a smug look appeared on her face. "Here ya go, _bebs_."

* * *

Surprise! I had some time to update :)

What do you guys think of this chapter? I really loved writing their interaction with little Logan!

Who's ready to go to Texas? *raises hands* Any thoughts on what's going to go down?

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Let's Get This Show On The Road

"Here you go!" The airport personnel handed Riley and Lucas their boarding passes back. "Hope you two enjoy your trip."

The pair just made it through the security checkpoint. They collected their luggages and looked towards the signs that stated which way to go for each gate.

"Gate A7," Lucas read from his boarding pass. "It's that way." He pointed towards their right and they began to walk.

"There's a Starbucks over there," Riley stated as she turned her head slightly to the left to smile at Lucas. "Can we get breakfast?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Sure let's go." They made their way towards the coffee shop and fell in line. Riley began to open up her purse to grab her wallet when Lucas' hand stopped her. "It's on me."

"But Lucas,"

"You're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm your _boyfriend_ now," He winked at her and she bit her lip in response. "That's what I thought. What do you want?"

She looked at him lovingly briefly and then blinked a few too many times, "Iced green tea latte and a blueberry scone please!"

"Okay bebs," He grinned.

Riley looked away and sighed deeply. Before leaving that morning, Maya had texted her to ask if she was actually going to pull through with the game they were playing. But Maya knew that nothing could change Riley's decision because she had made a promise to a friend and Riley was too good to disappoint anyone. Knowing that her best friend would be worrying all week, Riley reassured her that it was strictly a business deal between her and Lucas-nothing more would happen between them.

Having been lost in her thoughts, Riley completely missed that Lucas had already placed in their order. "Lucas?" The barista called, pulling Riley out of her trance. She grabbed her food and drink from the counter and the two headed towards their assigned gates.

"Over there," Lucas nodded his head towards two seats that were situated by the glass window. Riley followed him and they took a seat, both of them placing their food and drink on the seat next to them. "Let me call my mom really quick to let her know that we're just waiting for departure." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped a few times. "Hello?"

"Lucas dear!" His mom greeted on the other line a little too loudly causing Lucas to widen his eyes in surprise. "Are you at the airport?"

"Yes Ma," He laughed. "We're here now. We should be boarding in an hour or so."

"Oh we're so excited! I've been up since the crack of dawn!"

"You have our flight details right? I emailed it to you yesterday,"

"Oh yes I do! Is Riley next to you? Can I speak to her Luke?"

The took the phone off his ear and turned to his pretend girlfriend, "Mom wants to talk to you."

Riley widened her eyes in fright, "Me?" She mouthed and Lucas nodded. "Why me?"

"Please just take it?" He gave her his best puppy dog pout while Riley shook her head in disapproval. Finally, she gave in and gently snatched his phone from his hand.

"Uh," She cleared her throat. "H-h-hello? Mrs. Friar?"

"Oh pish posh Riley dear!" Mrs. Friar exclaimed. "Call me Lucy!"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed, "Lucy?" Lucas chuckled and bit his lip to suppress it. "Lucy?" She stated again for Mrs. Friar.

"Much better." Mrs. Friar laughed. "I just wanted to let you know that I cannot wait to meet you Riley! I hope that you two have a safe flight and make sure you get a little bit of rest on the plane. I planned a fun filled week for you two!"

"Oh," Riley giggled. "Thank you so much. I'm looking forward to meeting you as well."

"You're too sweet! Okay dear take care! Bye!"

"Bye!" Riley responded and handed Lucas' phone back to him. "Ma?"

"It's a Texan thing!" He responded in defense.

"I don't feel so good," Riley swallowed a big lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Lucas put his head down.

Riley placed a hand on his shoulder, making the doctor look up to meet her eyes. "It's okay. It's part of this whole pretend thing right?" He nodded and gave her a small smile.

 _What is this effect she has on me? Just one slight touch and I'm immediately feeling better._ Lucas thought. He didn't want any trouble. But sitting here at the airport, being one step closer to actually putting together their little act, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He hoped that at least by the end of their game, they would still remain friends.

"Let's get this show on the road?" Riley smiled offering her hand. He looked down at it and intertwined their fingers. She gingerly placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You still worried?"

"With you here?" He asked. "Not at all."

"Good," Riley responded. "Because the two of us worried at the same time, would be a terrible thing." The two stayed in the same position for a while before Riley straightened up and untangled her hand from Lucas. She grabbed the bag containing her scone and took a sip of her drink. "How's your uh food?"

"It's good," He shrugged. "Not as good as _Topanga's_."

"Of course it's not!" She giggled as she took a bite of her scone. "I'm going to have to take you there when we get back from Texas."

"Good,"

 _Attention all passengers of American Airlines Flight 1450 bound for Austin. We will be boarding shortly. Please check your boarding passes for your seat number. Thank you._

"You excited?" Lucas asked.

Riley nodded excitedly, "Hell yeah! New place, new adventures! _And_ no work for a whole week!"

"Did I tell you Zay and Vanessa will be coming too?"

"They are? That's amazing!"

"Mhm," He chuckled. "Said he couldn't miss it for the world."

"You're going to take me to a rodeo right?"

"If that's what you want,"

She grinned, "I want"

 _Attention all passengers of American Airlines Flight 1450 bound for Austin. Thank you for your patience. We are now boarding first and business class, those requiring special assistance, and those traveling with infants and toddlers. We will then begin to board those seated at the back row._

Riley and Lucas got up from their seats and grabbed the handles of their carry on luggage. They walked towards the end of the line and tossed their garbage at a nearby waste bin. One by one, the passengers disappeared into the aircraft bridge to board the plane. Within a few minutes, Riley and Lucas had also made their way towards the front of the line to hand their boarding passes to the flight attendants.

They stepped into the plane and were directed towards their seats: a middle row and a window seat. Lucas stowed both their carry on in the over head bin and he took his spot on the window seat per Riley's request because it was her first time riding in an airplane and she would rather not see what was going on outside the aircraft.

Once everyone had boarded the plane, the flight attendant announced their upcoming take off. The screens in front of everyone's seats turn on and a video of instructions began to play. Within a few minutes of taxi-ing, the jet revved its engine and Riley immediately grabbed on to Lucas' arm and buried her face in it. Lucas chuckled. He pried Riley's hands off his arm and instead, placed it around her to pull her closer.

"Just close your eyes," He whispered.

"Why do I feel like we're slanted?" She screeched.

"It's just the plane taking off Riles," He gave her a tight squeeze. "I got you don't worry."

* * *

As they came out of their arrival gate, Riley exhaled loudly. "Well that was an experience alright."

"Now was that so bad?"

"Yes. Yes it was,"

The doctor chuckled at her silliness, "Okay Nurse Riley. Let's just go get our check in baggage from the carousel now."

"Horses have our baggages here?" Riley exclaimed in surprise. "Damn Texas!"

"Riley!" Lucas couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Not a carousel ride! A baggage carousel! I'll just show you," He took her hand in his and started to follow the crowd towards the baggage claim.

When they arrived and Riley saw what he had actually meant, her mouth formed into an 'O' in realization. "Those are most definitely not horses..."

"No they're not bebs,"

"Let's just uh," She popped her lips together. "Let's not speak of that ever again."

They took a few more steps before they heard someone call their names, stopping them at their tracks. The two turned their heads around and saw an older lady flinging her arms around, running towards them.

"Mom!" Lucas exclaimed, dragging his luggage and Riley behind him to meet his mother halfway. She threw her arms around Lucas and he did the same. Riley stood there taking in the mother and son reunion.

While still in an embrace with her son, she turns to her left and sees Riley. She immediately lets go of her son and jumps over to give Riley a bear hug, "Riley dear! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to finally meet you too!" Riley smiles, returning the hug.

"Sorry about your mother, son," A man approaches and gave Lucas a hug too. Riley assumed it was his father. "Lucy would you let that poor girl breathe?" Mrs. Friar let go and Riley was finally able to get a full vision of her. Lucy Friar was slightly shorter than Riley. She had tan skin, beautiful blonde locks that stopped just below her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the sea and she notices she had the same nose as Lucas. His father on the other hand was just as tall as Lucas. His hair was graying and he sported a beard. Riley then smiled at him-he had the same eyes as Lucas. "I'm Brent. Glad to finally meet you!" He stepped forward and gave Riley a quick hug.

"Oh she's such a beautiful lady Luke!" Lucy smiled. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about her earlier!"

"Mom,"

"Right okay let's go grab your luggages so we can all enjoy the home cooked meal I prepared!" She led the couple towards the carousel. "Oh this is going to be such a wonderful week!"

* * *

Riley stood in front of the Friar's dining table with wide eyes. Lucas' mother had prepared a feast for the five of them-Pappy Joe had joined them from his ranch just a few miles away from the Friar house.

"You good sweetie pie?" Pappy Joe asked after seeing Riley's reaction.

She nodded in reply, "This is just so much! An entire town could eat this!"

A loud laugh escaped Pappy Joe's lips, "Trust me this is just enough for the five of us."

"Riley dear," Lucy announced. "Take a seat right there next to Lucas and we'll get started." Riley did just as what she was told. The dining room had a rectangular table that had room for six. Lucas was seated to his father's left side. Pappy Joe and Brent Friar each sat at opposite ends at the head of the table while Lucy positioned herself just to the right of her husband. "Here you go sweetheart," Mrs. Friar sliced a slab of ribs and placed it on Riley's plate. She did this for all of the dishes that were on the table.

"Oh thank you so much Lucy but you didn't have to do that," She giggled.

"You can tell her to stop all week Riley," Mr. Friar began. "But she is going to spoil you rotten while you're here."

"I've never had a daughter before and Lucas over here has _never_ brought home a girlfriend before," Mrs. Friar gave her son a look. "So I'm going to take advantage of it while you're here."

Riley smiled towards Lucas and he took her hand in his, "In that case, I won't argue." The five of them continued on to eat their meal whilst catching up on each other's lives. They talked about Lucas' upcoming party and what's left to be done for preparation.

"So tell us more about yourself Riley!" Pappy Joe asked.

"Well," She cleared her throat. "I'm a pediatric nurse at the same hospital Lucas has his residency. And I'm working on my doctorate degree as a nurse practitioner. I have a younger brother Auggie who's in college. Uh... my family owns a bakery in New York named after my mom. And that's about it."

"Oh wow, the power couple you are," Brent nodded and winked at the direction of his son. "So is that how you met then I'm assuming?"

"Yeah," Riley blushed. "We met before he started his first day. While he was still doing his orientation."

Lucy sighed deeply, "Y'all are just so adorable! So Lukey how did you ask her out?"

The doctor was taken aback. How _did_ he ask her out? With quick thinking he responded, "I uh I went to her mom's bakery and ordered her favorite drink. I left it at the Nurses' Station with a note asking if she wanted to go out for dinner."

"How sweet of you my boy," Pappy Joe leaned back on his chair and rubbed his bulging belly. "I don't know about y'all but I am _stuffed_."

"The food was really great Lucy," Riley smiled. "Thank you so much. Would you like some help clearing the table?"

Lucy smiled, "You're welcome dear. And I'd really appreciate that." She got up from her seat and began to collect the dishes, Riley doing the same. "That way, I can tell you stories of Lucas when he was still a child!

"Mom!" Lucas groaned.

"Let me tell you the story of how he used to run around with a diaper on his head," Mrs. Friar began and the two girls walked away disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

"Uh..." Riley's words dragged on. "I'm sleeping here?" She was standing by the doorway of Lucas' old room. Mrs. Friar had led them upstairs and told them they would both be sleeping there. Both of their luggages were already waiting for them inside.

Lucy walked inside the room and opened up the curtains, "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to assume anything but I thought you two would be okay staying in the same room. My sister and her family are taking the guest room for the weekend and I want you to feel as home as possible."

"Uh..." Riley gulped. "Yeah that's no problem with me at all. It's totally fine. No problem here. Nothing to worry about." She began to laugh nervously.

"Wonderful!" Lucy clapped. "Well I'm going to leave you two to get settled. Get some rest, shower, do what you must! I'll call you for dinner later!" She closed the door behind her leaving the two in an awkward silence.

The doctor cleared his throat, "I can sleep on the floor and you can take my bed."

"No that wouldn't be right," She shook her head. "I'll take the floor and you take the bed."

"Riles what kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I made you sleep on the floor?"

"Well what kind of _girlfriend_ would I be if I let you sleep on the floor in your own room?" She argued raising her arms above her head. "I think there is only one solution here."

Lucas cocked his head to the side, "And what would that be?"

"We _both_ sleep on the floor," She stated firmly. "You take the other side of the room and I'll take this side."

"Riley!" Lucas laughed, clutching his stomach in the process.

"What? It's the only way!"

"No it's not!" He laughed some more.

"Then what do you suggest hmm?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It may not be the ideal situation but we're both going to have to take the bed,"

Riley gasped, "Oh no no no no. I know I agreed to this whole pretend thing but nothing, I am putting my foot down here, NOTHING is going to happen between us so no."

"And I agree too!" Lucas exclaimed. "It's purely innocent sleeping on the bed! I don't want my momma to come barging in here with the both of us sleeping on the floor on the opposite sides of my room. Or with _you_ sleeping on the floor at all! It will just be impolite and she didn't raise me that way."

"Ugh," Riley groaned. "You and your Texan values! Fine."

"Thank you,"

"But you sleep on _top_ of the sheets,"

"What if I get cold?"

"Get a blanket!"

"Yeesh!" Lucas backed away. "Miss sassy pants."

"Call me that one more time Lucas Friar and the day you need to get a catheter I will make sure to use the largest size,"

"Why on earth would I need a catheter? And why would you be the one to insert it?"

"I don't know!" Riley responded exasperatedly. "Just, would you just, I'm going to unpack."

"Relax bebs," Lucas chuckled. "Come here."

"No," She pursed her lips and looked away from him.

"Come on. Don't be like that,"

"No."

"Come here,"

"No."

"Fine I'll come over there," He slowly made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze. "Thank you again Riley. I can never thank you enough for this."

"Mhm," She mumbled in his chest.

"I've never seen my mother so happy for me," He sighed. "Well besides med school and stuff."

She looked up at him, "You're lucky you smell nice. "

He just laughed and hugged her tighter.

* * *

We're finally in TEXAS! WOOOT WOOOT! I missed y'all so much! Seriously, I miss writing! It's my only way to relieve some school stress but I have absolutely no time to relieve the stress which is really ironic. :(

Thank you for your patience! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I very much appreciate all the love :) My next chapter will be dedicated to all the reviewers because I absolutely love reading each and every single one of them. They keep me going and wanting to write more! So I will go through and jot down your usernames and give you a shoutout!

Response to the Guest reviewer who asked if I watched Filipino shows: YES! You caught me :) Can you guess which one?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Cuddles

Lucas woke up in the middle of the night as he felt someone slap him across the face. He turned his head towards his left and where he found Riley laying on her stomach and her right arm stretched out across his chest. He quietly chuckled as he tried lift her arm off off his chest.

"Mmmm cuddles," Riley mumbled as she shifted under the sheets while pulling him closer towards her side of the bed. "Ice cream,"

"Ice cream?" Lucas whispered and lifted his head to check if she was awake.

Riley nodded slightly, "Mhmm ice cream chocolate chip cuddles."

"Are you talking in your sleep?"

"Maya I want a cookie,"

Lucas snickered, "You're a sleep talker aren't you?"

"Cuddles!" Riley exclaimed in her sleep. Lucas smiled and scooted himself closer towards her. He closed his eyes and after just a few moments, he drifted off to sleep.

As beams sunlight went through the window that morning, Riley let out a small groan and slowly opened her eyes in the process. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her head was lying on Lucas' arm and her arm was draped across his chest. She immediately pushed away but due to her lack of coordination, she fell off the bed with a loud thud, which caused Lucas to awaken and sit up.

"Riles?" He asked, peering over her side of the bed.

The brunette rubbed her now sore but and wrinkled her forehead, "What?"

"How did you end up on the floor?"

"I clearly fell," She snorted.

Lucas chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Get up would you?"

Riley raised an eyebrow as she studied the beautiful man in front of her. He was wearing a wife beater and sweatpants that had hung so low that she could see the bands of his boxer shorts. His hair was disheveled but it looked sexy on him. He had just woken up but Riley thought he never looked better. "Bebs?" She heard Lucas call, bringing her back to reality.

"What?"

"You were staring. Are you okay?"

She nodded as she rose from the floor and walked towards the dresser to grab some clothes to change in, "Just sore that's all."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Riley whipped her head around and her eyes widened in fear, "What did I say?"

"Oh that I'm the most wonderful fake boyfriend you've ever had," A smug was plastered on his face. Before he knew it, a shirt came flying towards him but he caught it just as it was about to hit his face. "I'm kidding! You did keep asking for cuddles though."

Riley groaned, "Just ignore me. I can sleep in another room if it bothers you."

"No don't! It's fine! It's actually kind of funny,"

"For you! But not for me!"

"Don't sweat it Riles!" He laughed and rose out of bed himself. "And don't lie, you enjoyed my cuddles." He yawned while stretching his harms above his head, causing his shirt to lift slightly.

Riley cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She huffed and then gave him a look, "I don't like you. Bye." She stormed out of his room carrying her clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Lucas was left standing in the middle of his room, smiling widely to himself, that he didn't notice his mother standing by the doorway.

"Anything good happen last night?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're standing there with a goofy smile on your face," She walked towards him and Lucas bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What did you two do last night hmm?"

Lucas' jaw dropped, "Mom! This is highly inappropriate!"

"You two are adults and can make your own decisions! There's nothing wrong with having..."

"Mom!" Lucas cut her off. "Please I beg of you. Do not finish that sentence."

His mom put her hand up in surrender, "Alright sweetheart. Did Riley go take a shower?"

"Yes she's in there,"

"Okay freshen up too. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"Are we doing anything special today?"

"I've got nothing planned for you this morning. I did make reservations at Chubby's for dinner tonight. Your aunt and cousin are coming in today," Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I just wanted to show Riley around town," Lucas said.

Lucy smiled lovingly and pinched his cheeks, "Oh my sweet boy. You're such a good boyfriend!"

"Stoppppp!" Lucas whined.

"Alright I'll let you be," She laughed. "Remember breakfast in half an hour!"

* * *

"Should we go down there holding hands?" Riley whispered as they stood at the top of the stairs. "Or with your arm around me?"

"Stop thinking Riles. The more we think about it the more obvious it's going to look like we're _trying_ our best to act like a couple, " He responded. "Just do."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and took the doctor's arm and placed it around her, "There. I did."

It was their first full day acting as a couple and they had to take it up a notch. Lucas' aunt and cousin were arriving later in the afternoon and a few of their family will be dropping by tomorrow to help set up for there upcoming reunion in two days. They made their way down the stairs and were immediately greeted by the smell of bacon and waffles.

"Good morning love birds," Pappy Joe looked up from reading his newspaper and greeted the couple. "How was your first night here Riley?"

She smiled widely, "Good morning everyone! I slept like a baby!"

"Good morning," Lucas' father walked in the dining room and patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm sure you did."

"Okay!" Lucas rubbed his hands together and clapped them together. "What's for breakfast mom?"

"Would you like some help Lucy?" Riley sauntered towards the kitchen and stood by the door frame.

Lucy turned around and greeted Riley with a smile, "Good morning dear! I'm almost done here but if you want, would you mind taking the orange juice from the fridge?"

"Sure of course!"

"Did Luke tell you what he has planned for you today?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me yet,"

"I see. I'm sure you two will have a fantastic time with whatever you will be doing,"

Riley giggled, "I'm pretty excited. I haven't really explored any other place besides New York and Philly."

"So you've always been a city girl huh?"

"Yes I have," Riley nodded. "I wish I could have spent some time in a place like this. It's too busy around where I live and sometimes I just want peace and quiet to look at the stars."

"You're at the right place then!" Lucy laughed as she placed the cooked bacon on a plate. "I'm sure Luke will take you out to the ranch one night, have a bonfire, and look at the stars. If he doesn't let me know."

Riley giggled and took the plate from Lucy, "Thank you. And thank you so much for having me."

"You're welcome here anytime Riley," Lucy smiled. "I'm serious. You just call me and I'll have Lucas' room ready for ya'll."

The brunette blushed, "I'll keep that in mind." She sighed internally.

It had only been less than 24 hours and she's already loving Lucas' family. They made her feel like she was at home and already a part of the family. Just the thought of it scared her though, as she didn't want to get close to them. After all, it was only a one week deal for her and Lucas. Once they get back to New York, things will be back to the way they were before they even met.

The two ladies made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Riley placed the plate of bacon down in the middle, and the carton of orange juice by the edge. She walked around and took her spot next to Lucas.

"What time is Aunt Meredith coming?" Lucas asked, as he reached over for the waffles, placing a piece on Riley's plate as well. "Just want to make sure Riley and I make it back on time for Chubby's."

"They'll be here at 4," His mother responded. "But dinner won't be until 6:30. So you two can do whatever you want and we can meet you over there. And when are Zay and Vanessa coming?"

"They had to change their flight to tomorrow morning," Lucas turned towards his grandfather, "Can I borrow your truck Pappy Joe?"

"Of course my boy!" Pappy Joe laughed. "She's all gassed up for you."

"What have you two planned for today?"

"It's a surprise," The doctor smirked towards his fake girlfriend. "But I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

* * *

"Is there anything in particular I should wear?" Riley asked Lucas. After breakfast, they made their way back to Lucas' room to get ready for the day. She was standing in front of the dresser and he was seated on the edge of his bed.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Casual?"

"Can't you just tell me where were going?" She rummaged through the drawer where she had unpacked all her clothes in. "It will make my life easier."

"Nope," He responded popping the 'p' loudly as he looked up at her. "Whatever you want to wear."

She turned around and placed a hand on her hip, "So can I wear a ballgown then?"

The doctor groaned loudly and plopped on his bed, "Riley! Hurry or else we're going to miss it!"

"Miss what?"

"Oh no you don't," He sat back up. "I'm not saying anything."

"Then just tell me what to wear!"

"That white thing!" He pointed towards a piece of clothing hanging on the side of the drawer. "Right there. That one right there."

Riley raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "You don't even know what it looks like."

"Just wear it! There problem solved,"

She huffed, "Fine. I'll be back." She walked out of his room and towards the bathroom to change. Lucas took the baseball that was on his bedside and started throwing it up in the air while he waited for Riley to come back. After what seemed like eternity to Lucas, he finally heard the bathroom door open. "Do I look okay for wherever we're going?"

He throws the ball one last time in the air and turned his head around, only to be mesmerized by the beautiful brunette leaning against his door frame. Although the ball had fallen on top of his head, he made no advances of moving. Riley was dressed in a white embroidered cami dress that went down to mid thigh. She had a wide brown belt to accent her tiny waist. Her hair was up in a ponytail and the look on her face screamed confusion as she couldn't read Lucas' face.

"Lucas? Hello?" Still no answer. She walked closer to him and yelled, "Bebs!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What the hell? Are you okay? Were you having an absent seizure?" She asked as she leaned in closer and examined his eyes. Green met brown and for a few moments, Riley was captivated by the color of his eyes. She heard Lucas gulp and was immediately taken out of her trance. "You're uh good. Yeah." She walked to the other side of the room to put on her tall brown boots.

"Yeah," Lucas cleared his throat. "I'm uh good. And you uh, you look good."

Riley turned and nervously smiled, "Thank you. You picked it out for me."

"I'll uh, grab the keys from Pappy Joe," He stood up, placing his hands in his jean pockets. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds good," Once Lucas was out of sight, Riley bit her lip to stop the smile that was trying to escape her lips. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. "I need to talk to Maya tonight."

* * *

Riley found Lucas outside the house leaning against his grandfather's red Chevy Silverado. She walked briskly towards him and he straightened up once he saw her.

"That's a nice truck," She mentioned. He followed her around to the passenger's side and opened the door for her.

"It's good for ranch work," He slammed the door gently and jogged back towards his side. "You ready?" She nodded in response and he turned on the ignition.

"So are you finally going to tell me where you're taking me?"

Lucas laughed and stole a glance, "Not at all."

"How am I doing acting as your girlfriend so far?"

"All I'm going to say is that my mom loves you," He stated as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Thank you so much Riley."

"I keep my word," She gently retreated her hand and began playing with her fingers. "How do you think work is going?"

"They can do without me. Without you however? I'm not too sure,"

"What makes you say that?"

Lucas chuckled, "You are a prized nurse on the unit Riley. The kids love you. The doctors adore you. Everyone adore you!"

"Do you _adore_ me?" She teased.

"How can I not?"

"Is this the part where I say I adore you too?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes it is."

"My mother told me never to lie though,"

"I am slightly insulted,"

"Maybe in a few days?" Riley laughed, turning her head to face him.

"Don't worry. You will," He winked at her, and Riley looked away to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. "We're almost there!"

"Wait, is that a rodeo in the distance?" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" The doctor took a quick glance at her reaction and it was the most adorable thing that she had ever done. She looked like she was a kid inside a candy store who was given permission to take all the candy that she wants. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" She nodded almost jumping out of her seat. "Oh this is going to be so fantastic!"

The pair jumped out of the truck once Lucas had parked. They made their way towards the entrance and showed their tickets at the booth. Lucas took Riley's hand and intertwined their fingers. Somehow, it's becoming to feel more natural for him, "We're just on time."

"For what?" She jogged a little bit to catch up with Lucas. They stopped at a fenced open arena and took their seats on the bleachers. "Wait a minute. Is this...?"

"Mutton' Bustin'," The doctor beamed proudly. "And you're sitting next to a champion so feel special."

Riley rolled her eyes, "This is really exciting!"

"And next up! Six year old Jackson Campbell on Wally the Sheep!" They heard the announcer say.

"So what happens?"

"Well," Lucas began, clapping his hand together. "Little Jackson has to stay on the sheep for more than 6 seconds to beat the previous winning time."

"And then he wins?"

"If no one else will beat his time for the rest of the competition then yes he does,"

"What does he get if he wins?"

"A nice trophy that his good ol' Pappy can proudly display in his living room," The doctor smiled proudly.

Riley raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm guessing Pappy Joe has your trophy in his living room?"

Lucas nodded in respond and the two turned their attention to the little boy on the sheep. They stayed to watch a few more riders until Lucas suggested they get something to eat so Riley can try out food at a Texas Rodeo. Lucas bought them Nachos in a Bucket and pickled fries, which the nurse surprisingly enjoyed.

"You got room for dessert?" Lucas asked, rising from the picnic table that they were seated at.

"Always,"

"Deep fried strawberry shortcake or deep fried snickers sundae?"

"Does everything have to be deep fried?"

"That's the fun of it!" Lucas laughed, taking Riley's hand once again and walking towards one of the food booths.

"As health care providers we should know that this is bad for our arteries,"

"Deep fried strawberry shortcake it is!"

The nurse giggled at the doctor. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't having the time of her life. They've gone on vacations before as a family but she's never flown across the country with a friend before, not even with Maya.

"Come on let's go," Lucas said as he handed Riley the dessert. "There's supposed to start the bull riding competitions now. I wouldn't want you to miss that."

"Would you ever consider riding a bull?"

"Uhh..." the Texan native lingered. "It's never really crossed my mind. Judy the Sheep was enough for me."

"I think you can do it,"

"You think so?"

Riley nodded and smiled, "I believe in you."

* * *

"There they are!" Pappy Joe announced as Riley and Lucas entered Chubby's hand in hand. The pretend couple made their way over to the round table in the corner that was right next to the stage, in which a band was on playing some country songs.

"Mer, Charlie, I'd like you to meet Riley!" Lucy Friar stood up and placed both hands on Riley's shoulder. "Lucas' girlfriend! Riley, this is my sister Meredith and her son Charlie."

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Riley," Meredith rose from her seat and extended her arm for Riley to shake. She could definitely tell the family resemblance with Lucy. "I can't tell you how excited we are! Luke here hasn't introduced us to any of his girlfriend until you!"

A blush crept up the nurses' cheek, "Likewise Mrs..."

"Oh please call me Aunt Mer!"

"Alright everyone let's take a seat and start eating!" Everyone sat back down on the round table and began to devour the food that was already on their table.

"Did anyone want beer?" Mr. Friar asked. A few nods came from the table. "Alright I'll order a bucket."

"Charlie," The boy to her left offered a handshake. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Charlie," Riley smiled.

"Go on and try the ribs. We'll talk about Luke later," Charlie said. "I have so many stories to tell you."

Lucas reached over to his left and playfully punched his cousin in the arm, "You will not tell her anything."

"No I'd like to hear them," She turned to look at her pretend boyfriend and smirked.

"Sweet potato fries bebs?" Lucas offered to Riley, who nodded in response as her mouth was full of food.

Meredith smiled at the brunette, "How's the food Riley dear?"

Riley swallowed her food and washed it down with water, "It is absolutely delicious!" Everyone at the table laughed.

"Glad you like it!" Lucy said.

Conversations continued while they were eating dinner. It mostly composed of all the preparations they had to do the next day for Lucas' celebration party/family reunion. A few moments later, someone had announced that the dance floor was open for line dancing.

"Want to try something new?" The doctor took Riley's hand in his. "You can check line dancing off your bucket list."

"Yes of course!" Riley stood from her seat. "Excuse us." She nodded towards the rest of the table with a smile and dragged Lucas towards the middle of the dance floor. They began to follow the moves that the dancers up the stage were doing.

"You look like you've done this before," Lucas stated over the loud music.

Riley chuckled, "Not at all!"

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course I am Lucas!" She briefly rested a hand on his shoulder. "I haven't had a vacation like this in so long."

"You work too hard that's why,"

"It's not work when you're doing something that you love,"

Lucas shook his head and gave her a sweet smile. There were only two things in his mind: One, he needed to talk to Zay, _badly_. Two, this girl is going to be the death of him.

* * *

After dinner, the entire family headed back to the Friar household. Charlie rode in the truck with Riley and Lucas, while the "adults" drove separately in another car. The cousins caught up with each other, with Charlie embarrassing his cousin in front of his girlfriend every now and then by telling stories from their childhood. They had decided to have a bonfire once they got back, knowing that their parents would've been talking all night and they'd rather not be a part of that.

During their ride back, Riley was texting Maya about what had happened that day.

 _Maya Hart: I told you so!_

 _Riley Matthews: I didn't even say I liked him like that._

 _Maya Hart: Oh honey, even if you didn't say it explicitly. You basically just told me you like him._

 _Riley Matthews: Maybe it's because his family is so nice to me?_

 _Maya Hart: His family has got nothing to do with this Riles. Even if you don't like him like that yet, you sure are on your way._

 _Riley Matthews: How can you even say that?_

 _Maya Hart: You said you got captivated by his eyes and then you started getting heart palpitations!_

 _Riley Matthews: How do you know I got heart palpitations?_

 _Maya Hart: Oh please._

 _Riley Matthews: That doesn't prove anything!_

 _Maya Hart: You started to smile like an idiot and your first thought was that you needed to talk to me._

 _Riley Matthews: Ugh! What do I do?_

 _Maya Hart: Girl, this is on you. You wanted to do this. I'm not saying to stop yourself from liking him but I'm not saying don't pursue your feelings either._

 _Riley Matthews: You're of no help._

 _Maya Hart: Like I said. We're talking about YOUR feelings. Only you know. I'm just here to guide you._

 _Riley Matthews: BLEH._

Lucas reached over and squeezed Riley's hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "I'm just on my way to a food coma."

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Charlie teased.

* * *

I had back to back exams so I wasn't able to update. :( Thank you so much for your patience though! As much as I wanted to go through all the reviews and write out every single one of your usernames, I realized it would've taken time from writing and I'd rather deliver a longer chapter for making you wait for weeks! But either way, this chapter is dedicated to each and every single one of you! I never thought that this story would be loved by many.

I hope that you enjoy reading! Let me know what you think of Texas so far ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - You Can Trust Me

Riley went downstairs after taking a shower and changing into some casual clothes. She had woken up that morning and Lucas was not by her side, but then she remembered that he was going to pick up Zay and Vanessa at the airport as their plane was coming in that morning. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Lucas' mom and aunt sitting on the couch engrossed in a conversation.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Lucy greeted with a smile on her face, setting her cup of coffee down on the table. "Would you like some breakfast? I made waffles this morning. They're on the dining table,"

"Good morning Lucy and Aunt Mer," Riley smiled in return. "I think I'll wait for Lucas to come back."

Meredith took a sip of her coffee, "Y'all are just incredibly sweet! I don't know when the last time my husband waited for me to eat breakfast." The three ladies laughed.

"Would you like some coffee though while you wait?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe I'll have some,"

"Go ahead dear!" Lucy motioned towards the kitchen. "Please make yourself at home. I already told you that!"

Riley got up from her seat and made her way towards the kitchen while the two sisters continued on their conversation.

"I've met like two of Lucas' ex girlfriends but I have to say, Riley is by far the best. And I hope she's the one," Meredith sighed.

"Tell me about it," Lucy muttered. "You know how I have that weird super power of just knowing how someone is as a person based on their aura?" Meredith nodded at her sister's question. "Well she has a very wonderful aura. She's a nurse. Her family and friends are the most important to her. She's smart and so modest."

Meredith groaned, "If Lucas doesn't marry her, I'll make Charlie do so."

Lucy gasp, "Nu uh! She's Lucas' and she's going to be _my_ daughter in law."

"I'm just saying," Meredith raised both hands in surrender.

"Morning momma," A yawning Charlie appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Morning Aunt Luce. Where's Lucas and Riley?"

"Riley's here," The nurse responded herself as she walked through the open doorway coming from the dining room. "Lucas went to go pick up Zay and Vanessa at the airport."

Charlie nodded, "Oh coffee! I could use some." And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Would you ladies mind if I went out back to the verandah?"

"Go for it dear! Enjoy the fresh air we have here in Texas,"

"Thank you," Riley smiled. "I'll be back in a bit."

The brunette took a deep breath as soon as she stepped out of the house. New York had always been home to her and being in Texas was a good change for her. New York was always busy-the city that never sleeps. She would try to go outside her balcony and take in some air but it was never as clean as the one that she was breathing in now. She felt at peace with everything around her at the moment. There were no cars blowing their horns, nor voices of people yelling at each other to get off the sidewalk.

"It's different huh?" A voice made Riley turn around. It was Charlie. "I live in the city too. St. Louis, Missouri to be exact."

Riley nodded, "Yeah. Good different."

"How are you liking it here so far?" Charlie sat on the bench swing and Riley followed suit.

"I love it here," She sighed. "I love the city but sometimes you just have to get away from it you know?"

"Yeah. I used to come here every summer. Me and Lucas did actually."

"And then what happened?"

"We grew up," Charlie chuckled. "Had some responsibilities. Lucas as a doctor and me as fire fighter. We can't just drop everything and leave anymore."

"You're a fire fighter?"

Charlie nodded, "Mhm. The work hours are dreadful."

"I bet. I see the both of you decided to go on the path of saving lives,"

"Well you know," He smirked.

Riley pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I know what?"

"Nevermind," Charlie shook his head and laughed. "How is it working with my cousin? Is he a good doctor?"

"I think he's one of the best," She said proudly. "He really cares much for his patients."

"You two work in pediatrics right?"

"Yeah,"

"As cheesy as it is, I can see you being good with children."

"How so?"

Charlie shrugged, "For starters you're nice. You seem like you care so much about others and you have such a positive personality."

"Why thank you Charlie,"

"Plus, if you can tolerate being with Lucas who's the biggest child I've ever met, then I bet you are amazing with kids,"

Riley playfully smacked his arm, "He's not _that_ bad."

"You must love him that much then," Charlie chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

Charlie's words hit Riley. "Love?" She asked with curiosity. How can you love someone who you don't even have any real relationship with except for being business partners in this fake out plan?

"Why?"

"Nothing," Riley shook her head vigorously and stared out into the distance. Neither of them said a word for a while. They just stared out into the distance, admiring the ranch and bright blue sky. The brunette could not shake the thought out of her head. Did Charlie just suggest that she loved Lucas? How would he even tell?

"Riley?" Charlie's voice cut her thoughts. She turned to look at him and gave him the 'go ahead' look. "I know I just met you. But you seem like you're a really good person to talk to."

"Is there something in your mind? You can tell me,"

"There is something," He started fiddling with this fingers that was wrapped around his coffee mug.

"You can trust me,"

Charlie took a deep breath, "Okay."

* * *

"So how's your little game going?" Zay asked. He was currently seated in the passenger seat of Pappy Joe's truck. They were on their way back from the airport. "Did you finally figure out you were in love with her yet?"

Without looking, Lucas smacked his best friend in the back of the head. "What the hell man? You are making no sense."

"I told you I've seen this in the movies!" Zay exclaimed. "You know how it ends? Boy and girl fall in love with each other _for real_."

"Well this is not a movie and Riley and I are _not_ going to fall in love with each other,"

Zay scoffed, "You keep telling yourself that bro."

"Ness, can you please make your husband shut up?"

"Lucas as much as I want to, I gotta agree with him on this one,"

Lucas groaned, "Not you too! You're the sane one!"

"Oh come on! Riley is a nice girl! She's not that hard to like Luke," She began. "Okay maybe you won't fall in love with each other but you might end up having some type of feelings for her."

"Can we just please stop with this?"

"Whatever you want," Vanessa replied. "It's your week of celebration anyways."

"Are we almost there?" Zay whined. "I'm starving!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yes we're almost there."

"What's the plan for your party? When is it anyway?"

"It's on Tuesday. Two days from now."

"Why is it on a Tuesday?" Zay furrowed his eyebrows. "That's random as hell."

Lucas shrugged, "I dunno. Doesn't matter anyway because everyone's on vacation."

"True. True," Zay agreed. Ahead of him, Zay spots the familiar landmarks that lead to the Friar ranch. "We're almost there!"

"I know that Zay,"

"I'm so excited!"

"Calm down honey," Vanessa began to caress his hair. "Just relax."

In no time, Lucas pulls in the driveway. They immediately spot Pappy Joe sitting on his rocking chair in front of the house. The three friends jumped out of the truck and started unloading the luggages from the back. They made their way towards the house, greeting Pappy Joe in the process. Once they open the front door and enter the house, they were greeted by Lucas' mother and aunt who were still sitting on the couch chatting.

"Zay! Vanessa!" Lucy exclaimed, as she got up from the couch to give each of them a hug. "Wow I haven't seen you two since the wedding! Are you pregnant yet?"

"Not yet but we're practicing," Zay winked towards his wife, who in turn gave him a nasty glare.

"Hey mom?" Lucas asked, as he was about to make his way upstairs. "Is Riley up yet?"

"Aww look at him missing his girl already," Zay teased. "You were only gone for 2 hours Luke."

Lucas bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "Leave."

"Ain't it cute?" Lucy laughed. "She's at the back verandah with Charlie. She's waiting for you to eat breakfast."

"With Charlie?" The doctor's mood changed. "What are they doing out there together?"

Lucy nodded, "They're keeping each other company while you're gone. I doubt they want to talk to us about old lady problems."

"I'm gonna go out back and see her now," Lucas stated and hastily left the room.

When he got to the back of the house, the sight in front bothered him immensely. They were seated on the bench swing together. Riley had an arm around Charlie and her head was rested on his shoulder. Her other hand rested on top of Charlie's, which were on top of his lap. His jaw clenched. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and cleared his throat. "I see that you two are getting to know each other _really well._ "

"Bebs!" Riley chirped, rising from her seat and quickly giving Lucas a kiss on his cheek. She giggled, "Where are Zay and Vanessa?"

"Right here!" The two in question popped out of the door. Unbeknown to them, Zay and Vanessa had also witnessed the scene Lucas had seen. "Hi Riley!" The two enveloped the brunette in a big hug.

"It's nice to see you guys again!" Riley smiled. Zay and Vanessa let go of her and stepped aside to lean against the railings. "Let's go eat breakfast? I was waiting for you guys to get back."

"What were you two talking about?" Lucas asked, almost demanding. He raised an eyebrow both at Riley and Charlie.

"Oh!" Riley exclaimed. "We just started to talk about how different the city is from here. And how you two used to come here every summer."

"Is that all?"

Riley cocked her head to the side, confused of Lucas' question. "Yeah is something the matter?"

"Well no I just saw you two all close to each other," He stated. "It seemed like you were talking about something serious."

Zay cleared his throat, "If y'all will excuse us, we're going to go take our stuff upstairs and freshen up before eating." He then took his wife's hand in his and bolted into the house.

Charlie stood from the swing and looked between Lucas and Riley, "I think I'm going to get another refill." He lifted his mug up and then went his way.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked resting a hand on Lucas' biceps. _Very nice and firm_ , she thought.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He walked away from her and leaned against the railings with both arms.

"You seem troubled,"

He turned around to face her, "Well I'm not."

"Okay then," Riley nodded. "Would you like to go eat breakfast now? Maybe that's why you're cranky." She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her antics, "Yeah I think so too. Let's go." He threw an arm around her waist and lead her back inside the house. Although he wouldn't say it, seeing Riley and Charlie that close together bothered the hell out of him. _And it shouldn't. Right?_

* * *

I apologize for not being able to update sooner! :( Depending on how well I manage my time tomorrow, I may be able to update! So fingers crossed that I don't get distracted by food or shiny objects.

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D

XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Mr. Jealous Friar

Not long after breakfast, the three friends, along with Charlie, decided to take Riley out around town. They took her to the Texas State Capitol, the Texas State History Museum, and to the botanical garden-though it was against the gentlemen's wishes. Riley was their guest of honor so they could not say no.

Around came dinner time and they went to Austin's BBQ restaurant. Riley wanted a full Texan experience so they gave it to her. Just like Chubby's, Austin's has a live band every night and they open up the space for line dancing during dinner, to which Riley took advantage of and dragged Lucas once again to the dance floor.

After a couple of rounds of beer, line dancing, and an enjoyable conversation shared between the friends, they eventually made their way home. They came to a conclusion that once they get back to the ranch, they would have a bonfire in the backyard.

"You ladies can take a seat," Lucas said as he began to arrange the firewood in the middle of the pit. "We will take care of it."

Riley and Vanessa sat on the bench logs that surrounded the fire pit. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the doctor, "Are you saying just because we're girls we can't start a fire?"

"I never said that!"

"Yeah but you implied it," Vanessa snapped. "I can make a bonfire just as much as you can."

"Woah woah Ness," Lucas laughed. "Relax. We just wanted you two to enjoy your vacation here! Especially my lady." He winked towards Riley, who's cheeks immediately reddened.

"Nice save Friar," Vanessa scoffed.

"I think it's her time of the month Luke," Zay whispered towards his best friend, hoping that his wife would not hear or else he would get an earful tonight. "Don't take it so seriously." Lucas just shook his head and went back to arranging the logs.

The boys were finally able to start the fire. Lucas took his place next to Riley, and Zay next to Vanessa, and Charlie was seated on the bench log to the right of Lucas.

"Well I've never felt more of a 5th wheel in my life," Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry Char," Lucas patted his cousin on the back. "But someday, you'll find _someone_ of your own." As he said this, he placed his arm around Riley and pulled her in closer to him. Following his cue, Riley leaned her head against his shoulder and intertwined her hands with Lucas' hand that was draped around her.

"It's so beautiful out here," Riley sighed and lifted her head to look at the sky. "Look at the stars. You'd never see this in New York."

Vanessa nodded in agreement, "This is probably the one thing I miss here at home."

"I thought you liked New York?" Zay asked in confusion.

"Of course I like New York dummy," Vanessa smacked her husband's chest. "I'm just saying I miss the peace and quiet here. Y'all stop putting words in my mouth."

" _You_ started it!" Lucas playfully accused.

"I think this bonfire needs some beer," Zay announced. "You got some beer bro?"

"Yeah there's some in the garage. Come help me," Lucas replied as he got up and motioned for Zay. "We'll be back bebs." Riley nodded in response.

Once Lucas and Zay were out of sight, the three were left in a few moments of silence before Vanessa spoke up. "It's getting chilly. I'm going to get my sweater inside. Do you want me to grab one for you too Riles?"

"No that's okay," Riley smiled. "Thank you anyways."

When Vanessa was out of earshot, Charlie scooted closer towards Riley. "Riley, I am so sorry if I caused anything between you and Lucas this morning."

"No of course not!" Riley shook her head vigorously, concerned that Charlie regretted their conversation that morning. "Seriously, I'm glad you told me."

"You have no idea how much I feel better letting that out of my chest," Charlie sighed as he hung his head low. "I just don't know Riley."

"First step is that you told someone. You told me," Riley began as she gave a sympathetic smile at him. "I'm glad you felt safe enough to confide in me. You're in a difficult situation and you shouldn't be at it alone. I know we just met but know that I'm no stranger. Even after we leave, you can always contact me."

Charlie wiped a tear that was threatening to fall off his eye, "Thank you Riley. Really. That means so much to me."

"Of course Charlie,"

"No wonder Lucas loves you. You have such a good heart even to people you barely know. And you really are born to be a nurse," He laughed, hoping to give some light to a serious conversation.

The brunette didn't know what to say, so she did the next best thing. She pulled him into a hug.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Lucas' booming voice shot through their ears. They immediately released each other from the hug and stood up. "Are you _kidding me_ Charlie?"

Zay rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, who shrugged it off forcefully, "Relax man. They're not doing anything wrong."

"Lucas we were just..." Charlie tried to explain.

"Relax? They were _hugging_ ," Lucas gritted his teeth and pointed at the two accusingly.

"You and Vanessa hug all the time and you don't see me getting my panties in a bunch,"

Lucas scoffed, "Well his hugging looked more than a hug to me!"

"Lucas would you please let us explain?" Riley calmly asked.

"Explain what? That he was trying to steal _my girl_ away?"

"You are clearly not in the right mind to have a decent conversation at the moment," Riley stated firmly. "So it's either you calm your horses so you and I can talk or we ruin everyone else's night. You choose."

Lucas took a deep breath and threw his head back, "Fine."

"Upstairs. Right now," Riley demanded.

 _Woah_ , Zay mouthed towards his wife. Lucas obliged and turned on his heel towards the house.

"We'll be back guys," Riley whispered. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I'll straighten things up with him." Charlie nodded and smiled apologetically.

"For as long as I can remember, no one and I mean no one, not even Momma Friar, has ever calmed Lucas down that instantly," Zay said. "Where was Riley all our lives?"

"Tell me about it," Vanessa agreed. "So Charlie, why exactly were you two hugging?"

"I really wish I could tell you guys but I really can't," Charlie sighed. "But I can assure you it's just a friend confiding in another friend. I didn't think there was any malice to it."

"We didn't think so either," Vanessa shrugged. "But apparently there is to Mr. Jealous Friar."

Zay leaned in and whispered so only his wife could hear, "He seemed pretty damn jealous for someone in a fake relationship."

* * *

Riley closed the bedroom door behind her. Lucas was seated on the foot of his bed playing with his fingers, as he avoids Riley's eyes.

"Care to explain what the _hell_ is going on?" She demanded as she walked in front of Lucas and placed both hands on her hips. When he kept on avoiding her gaze and not respond, she screamed at his face. "Lucas!"

"What?" He responded as kept paying with his fingers and staring at them.

"What just happened out there?"

"I dunno,"

"You don't know?" She raised her voice. "You don't know why you're so angry at your cousin and I for merely _talking_?"

"That wasn't just talking!" He finally looked at her in the eyes. He immediately regretted it when she saw pure disappointment written all over her face. "I saw you two hugging and all close and shit."

"Can't two friends _hug_ each other? I hug Farkle all the damn time. Doesn't mean we're in a goddamn relationship!" She flung her arms in the air. "And why are you so frustrated with it? Aren't you glad I'm getting along with your family?"

"Yeah but you were alone with Charlie and you were hugging each other!" Lucas spat back. "What was I supposed to think?"

Riley began to laugh, "Wait a minute. Are you _jealous?_ "

"No!"

"Okay so if I go down there and give Charlie a friendly hug again you won't be mad?"

"Yes," He mumbled.

"What?"

"Of course I'll be mad!" He rose from his bed.

"Why is it such a big deal to you? We're in a _fake_ relationship!" Riley reminded him.

"Crap," Lucas groaned and sat back down, "I'm sorry. I thought that talking to each other was our thing you know? Before we came to Texas, we had really good conversations and I enjoyed them."

"So I can't talk to other people?" Riley took a seat next to him. "You don't want me to talk to Charlie?"

"No Riles. That's not what I meant," He shook his head and then turned to look at her. "When I saw you two this morning and earlier when you were hugging, I took it as a sign that you were talking about something important. And I guess it got to me because _we_ talk about important stuff."

The brunette giggled, "You thought I was replacing you with Charlie?"

"Maybe..." Lucas admitted. "I'm sorry."

"That's cute," She smiled. "You'll _always_ be my fake boyfriend."

The doctor bit his lip and turned his head sideways to meet her eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise," She enveloped him in a hug. "Here. So you won't think I like Charlie more than you. Now will you please relax so we can enjoy our vacation here?"

"Anything for you Nurse Riley. I'm sorry again,"

"You're forgiven Doctor Friar. Now let's go. They're all waiting,"

"Great now I have to apologize to my cousin,"

She stood up and ruffled his hair, "He'll forgive you."

Lucas laughed, "Your forgiveness is all I need anyways."

"Get out," She snarled jokingly, pointing towards the door.

"Can I have another hug? So you can make up for whatever happened this morning with you and Charlie?"

Riley shook her head, "Alright come here."

He stood up from the foot of his bed and he pulled her into a hug, "There we go."

* * *

A little shorter than what I usually write but if you combine it with my update from yesterday and the fact that I only usually update once every 2 weeks, this is a long chapter. LOL :P

Gawsh guys I really enjoy reading your reviews! I am so in love with writing jealous Lucas! You'll see him again soon ;)

Let me know what you think! Hoping to update next weekend again! Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - I Don't Want It To End

"Wake up," Riley sang while poking the sleeping doctor next to her. When he didn't budge, she sat up and supported her weight with one arm. "Lucas," Still nothing. She blew in his ear gently and all he did was slap his ear. "Lucas wake up!" She anything but screamed into his ear but all she got was a loud, forced snore.

Riley huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and her mouth curled up to one side as she got an idea. She gently rose up on the bed and began to jump up and down while repeating to call Lucas' name. A smile appeared on the Texan blonde's face and opened one eye catch a glimpse of the brunette.

"Five more minutes," He groaned and then grabbed the pillow next to him to place on his face.

Riley dropped on both knees and pouted, "Lucas you need to wake up! Your party is today remember?"

"What time is it?" Lucas mumbled.

"7:17,"

He swiftly removed the pillow from his face and placed it on his lap, "You have got to be kidding me." He rolled on to his stomach and growled, "13 more minutes then."

With stretched arms, Riley began to shake his body. "But you have to get up! We have a long day ahead of us! We need to eat breakfast, help your mom decorate and cook and... UGH LUCAS!" She promptly took the pillow next to her and hit his back repeatedly. "Seriously!"

Lucas knew she wouldn't give up. He turned his head to the side and gave her a stern look, "Can I help you?"

Without stopping, she responded, "Get up!"

"Oh you are so going to pay for this," He said as he turned over and began to tickle her sides. "Yeah you like that?"

"Lucas stop it!" Riley managed to get out in between giggles. "Please!"

He sat up and grabbed her by the sides, pushing her back on the bed, "Nope!"

"Please! Bebs!"

Lucas laughed at her pleas and resistance but continued to tickle her sides. He got on top of her and he was able to grip both her arms with one of his own. "This is what happens when you don't give me 13 more minutes!"

"Okay okay!" Riley cried out. "I'm sorry you can sleep for 20 more."

"Too late!" He continued to tickle her until someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Both Riley and Lucas froze in place and whipped their heads towards the door. It was Zay.

"Well well well," He smirked. "What have we got here?"

"Don't you knock?" Lucas exclaimed.

Zay scoffed, "I was knocking for I don't know 10 minutes? And since no one heard me, I took it upon myself to open the door. But I'm guessing I shouldn't have since you two seem to need," He paused and wiggled his eyebrows at them. "Some alone time. If you know what I mean."

Realizing the position that they are still in, Lucas jumped off the bed and Riley sat up straight.

"He was just uh," Riley began, motioning a hand towards Lucas. "We were just,"

"She uh," Lucas ran a hand through his messy hair and scratched the back of his neck. "We were just uh,"

"Oh save it," Zay smirked and walked inside the room. "You two should really lock your door."

"Well you shouldn't have let yourself in in the first place!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I didn't think I would find you two in _that_ position seeing as you're only pretending to date right?" Zay whispered the last part so no one would hear.

A blush crept up Riley's cheeks, "I'm going to go take a shower and change now." She promptly got out of bed and grabbed a few clothes from the dresser, then she headed straight for the bathroom.

"Are you two showering together now too?"

Lucas punched his best friend on the arm, "Shut up!"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right,"

"I'm going to go shower," Lucas stated. "In a different bathroom."

"Why not save water and shower together?" Zay chuckled and ran out of the room before Lucas could get to him.

* * *

"And then he pulled his pants down while he was on stage!" Lucas heard his mom say as he was approaching the dining room.

"No way!" Riley responded while laughing.

"Ehem," Lucas cleared his throat. "Why would you tell her that story?" He walked over to his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then made his way to Riley and sat on the chair next to her.

"Morning dear," Lucy chuckled. "I just thought your girlfriend should know all your sweet silly moments when you were just a young little cowboy."

Her son groaned, "But they're _embarrassing_."

"It's okay bebs. After all," Riley cupped his cheek with one hand. "You're a secure western hero. Am I right?"

" _Mooommmmmmm!_ "

Lucy batted her eyelashes, "Yes sweetie?"

"Just forget about him Lucy," Riley beamed towards her fake boyfriend. "I wanna hear more stories."

"That is it. Nothing more," Lucas asked sternly. "What's the agenda for today mom?"

"I'll tell you more later," Lucy whispered towards the brunette. "Have some breakfast first and then you and Riley can set up for the party. People will be coming over at around 3 or 4. Zay and Vanessa will be in the kitchen with me cooking."

"Need help with breakfast?" Riley asked as she stood from her chair. "I can cook eggs and bacon. Toast with jelly?"

"I'll leave you to do whatever you want sweetheart," She responded. "Everything you need is in the kitchen. I have to go find my husband and make sure he has the grill set up. Knowing him he's probably hiding to avoid responsibilities."

"Dad is a smart man I would say," Lucas grinned which earned a smack on the head from his mother, who then left the two alone in the dining room. "So are you going to cook for me?" He asked Riley with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes at her and went towards the direction of the kitchen. "You're going to help me or so help me whatever makes you a secure western hero will disappear."

"Geez miss sass..." He cut himself off when he saw the glare that he was being given. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Psst..." Lucas whispered. "Riley."

The nurse stopped what she was doing and turned her head slightly to give the doctor a confused look, "It's just you and me here. You don't have to whisper."

Lucas chuckled, "Sorry. You looked so focused in arranging those utensils."

"I take my tasks very seriously thank you very much," She placed both hands on her hips. "Now what is it you want?"

"I need help with this banner,"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't know how much of a help I could be, when I'm too short to put that up."

"I'll be the one to put it up," Lucas responded with some sass in his tone. "I just need you to stand over there and tell me if it's in the middle."

"Oh!" Riley giggled. "Now that I can do. Alright."

Lucas pulled the step stool closer to him and positioned the banner that said 'Way To Go Lucas' to where he believed the center of the dining room wall is, "How's that?"

"Hmmm," The brunette eyed the banner carefully. "A little to the left."

With her command, he moved the banner to the left. "I don't understand why this banner is necessary."

"Your mom is just extremely proud of you. Down by maybe 2 inches."

"How am I supposed to know it's two inches?" Lucas glared at her. "I'm just really embarrassed."

"Eyeball it," Riley said a matter of factly and he moved it down a couple of inches down. "Embrace the love Luke. It's adorable I think."

"Is this good now? My arms are getting tired," He asked. "I guess. Doesn't help that I'm the only child."

Riley placed a finger on her lips and cocked her head to the side, "Maybe up a couple of inches."

"Riley!" Lucas groaned. "You _just_ told me to put it down a couple of inches!"

"I know," She laughed. "I'm just messing with you. You're all good." He gave her a glare and then pinned the banner in place. He got off the step stool and walked towards table that Riley was working on. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I don't know," He rocked back and forth on his heel, as he was looking around the room. "What would happen if I mess this little project of yours?"

"Lucas Friar," She pointed a finger at him. "I swear to god. If you so breathe on what I've done there, I will make sure _everyone_ at the hospital _sees_ your baby pictures."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" She grinned at him.

Lucas took a few steps closer towards her and made the distance between them smaller. He looked down at her and pursed his lips, "Don't you dare."

She raised both eyebrows at him, seemingly to challenge him, "You know I will."

"Oh for the love of all that is good in the world just kiss already!" The pretend couple whipped their heads towards the back door, only to find Charlie and Zay leaning against the door frame with grins on their faces. Riley and Lucas each took a step to the side, away from each other.

"You know Charlie," Zay began. "I caught them two this morning. Lucas was on top of Riley and..."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Lucas warned his best friend, pointing a finger at him.

"Honey could you preheat the oven?" They heard Vanessa call from the living room, as she was making her way towards the dining room. She found the four friends staring at each other. "What is going on?"

Zay smiled, "Oh nothing. Lucas is just pissed he wasn't able to kiss Riley after they were having an intense argument."

"I'm not!" Lucas defended.

"Oh please," Charlie scoffed. "We noticed the tension between you two. If you know what I mean."

"Okay let's leave them alone," Vanessa stated. "Isaiah if you don't preheat that oven right now, we're not going to have food for the afternoon!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted his wife and went inside the kitchen

"And you Charlie!" Vanessa exclaimed causing Charlie to jump. "Mr. Friar needs help outside with the grill."

"On it," He nodded and went outside through the back door.

* * *

"Riley dear!" Lucy called. The brunette excused herself from a conversation with one of Lucas' old friends and walked towards his mother. "Penny I'd like you to meet Riley! Lucas' girlfriend. Riley, this is Penny, Brent's cousin."

Riley extended her hand towards Penny but the woman pulled her into a hug, "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Riley! You're such a beautiful lady!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Riley giggled as Penny releases her hold on her. "And thank you so much."

"Lucy tells me you're a nurse at the same hospital as Lucas?"

"Yes I am,"

Penny gushed, "That is just the cutest thing ever! How are you liking Texas?"

"I absolutely love it here," Riley smiled. That was probably the same thing she has told Lucas' friends and other relatives but hey, she wasn't lying. She really did love it here.

"Alright I think mostly everyone is here now," Lucy said. "I'm going to get everyone together so we can have a toast for Luke. Excuse me dear."

Mrs. Friar promptly gathered everyone in the dining room. She pushed Lucas and Riley to stand right under the banner, at the center of attention. Vanessa passed around plastic champagne glasses to those of age, and sparkling grape juice to those that weren't.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this very wonderful celebration," Lucy began. "We are just so proud of our one and only son for all that he has accomplished. Brent and I are thankful for all of the love and support that each and every one of you have shown. Keep up the good work, son. We love you."

The doctor gave his parents a smile and raised his glass for a toast, "Thank you, mom. Dad. Everyone. Thank you for all being here."

"What are we waiting for?" Brent asked. "Let's dig in!" Their guests lined up to serve themselves. Some guests retreated to the living room or outside to wait for the line to die down.

"Luke, Riley," Lucy called out as she was approaching the two, who had never left their spot under the banner. "I want to take a picture of the both of you."

"Yeah of course!" Riley exclaimed. The two of them set their glasses down on the table. Lucas placed an arm around her waist while Riley gently positioned a hand on his abdomen. Just when she did it, Lucas looked down at her and gave her a smirk. "I'm just giving them what they want," She whispered.

"Right," He chuckled.

"Okay smile!" Mrs. Friar snapped the photo on her phone and immediately gushed over it. "You two are just the cutest! Oh Nessa could you take a picture of us four? Brent come over here!" Brent stood to the right of Lucas, while Lucy positioned herself to Riley's left.

Vanessa smiled, "Now isn't this just the cutest family picture ever!"

"Really?" Lucy asked, reaching for her phone after the photo was taken. "I'm going to have this framed! Okay you guys can eat now."

"You can let go of me now," Riley looked up at Lucas and raised both eyebrows. "Show is over."

"Just a little bit longer," He winked and she softly smacked his stomach in response. "Ouch okay. Later then."

Riley bit her lip and shook her head, "Dr. Friar, you're going to have to behave yourself."

"I am a good boy!" He whined and pouted his lips.

"You do know that doesn't work on me right?"

He shrugged, "Worth a shot! Want some ribs?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go," She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him outside where the barbecue was.

* * *

Lucas left Riley with his cousins, Charlie and Tara, to entertain more guests that were coming in. It was almost close to 7 and people we're coming and going.

"Luke!" A voice called out while he was in the middle of getting more beers for a few of his uncles. Lucas turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Missy!" The girl ran towards him and gave him a hug. "How are you doing? I heard you're opening up another branch of your jewelry store!"

"Everything is fabulous!" She brushed her hands on his shoulder. "How about you Dr. Friar? Look at you!"

Lucas laughed, "Stop it. Hey thanks for coming! Is your mom here?"

Missy nodded, "Yeah she's over there talking to your mom. So I heard you got yourself a girlfriend? I missed my chance huh?" She winked jokingly.

"Yeah I'll go introduce you to her," Lucas motioned to where Riley was sitting. "You go get some food first since I have to give these to my uncles anyway. I'll come grab you after."

While Lucas was speaking to Missy, Riley had witnessed their entire conversation. She was eating her dinner but never took her eye off the two.

"Uhh Riley?" Tara asked. "Are you okay?"

Without moving her eyes away from Lucas and Missy, she responded with pursed lips, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're kinda cutting through your plate..."

The brunette looked down and saw that her steak was already cut and that she was slicing the table all the long while, "Crap!" She exclaimed and threw her utensils on top of the plate.

Charlie chuckled, "Don't worry, they just haven't seen each other since they were kids."

"What are you talking about?" Riley glanced at Charlie with a confused look on her face. "Why would you say that I am worried? I'm not worried! I'm perfectly fine! I just didn't think that cutting the steak would be like cutting through butter! I'll just get a new piece. I'll be right back."

"And I thought only Lucas had jealousy issues," Charlie told Tara and the two laughed together.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked as he approached their table with Missy in hand. "Where's Riley? I thought she was with you guys."

Charlie tried to hold in his laughter, "She had to get a new slice of steak."

"Oh okay, you guys remember Missy Bradford right?" Lucas asked.

"Mini Miss Texas!" Tara laughed.

"Oh god that was so embarrassing!" Missy scrunched her nose. "Let's not bring those days up again." She sat next to Charlie while Lucas sat on the empty chair that was Riley's seat.

"There she is!" Lucas announced as he caught the sight of Riley walking back towards the table. Riley was hesitant of where to sit now that Lucas had taken hers, until Lucas waved her over and patted his lap, "Come sit on my lap."

She obviously couldn't say no in front of his family so she nervously walked around the table and took a seat on Lucas's lap, "Hey"

"Hi!" Lucas greeted back. "Heard this is your second steak?" She nodded in response.

"Yeah tell him why you had to get another one Riles," Charlie stifled his laugh once again.

Riley glared at him, "I just wanted another one."

Lucas wrapped both arms around the brunette's waist, "Riles I'd like for you to meet Missy. Missy this is Riley, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Missy," Riley extended her hand to shake Missy's hand, who gladly took it.

"So you're the girl who took Lucas away from me," Missy raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" Riley felt offended. For one, Missy was beautiful. She looked like she could be Miss America. She was nicely dressed and her make up was stunning. _Maybe she should have been Lucas' fake girlfriend_.

"I'm just kidding!" Missy giggled. "Don't worry I won't steal him away from you. We're history anyway."

Lucas gave Riley a squeeze of assurance, "I was her escort when she did the Mini Miss Texas Pageant back in kindergarten."

Riley forced out a laugh, "That's adorable."

"I'm glad someone was finally able to tie down Mr. hot shot over here," Missy jokingly said. "If people say you're lucky to have him? Pfft. No honey, _he's_ lucky to have you. Remember that." Riley smiled and tucked a piece of hair in her ear that was falling on her face.

"I'm a good boyfriend! Right bebs?" Lucas asked.

Riley pretended to think, "I'm still debating."

"I like her Luke," Missy nodded and gave Riley wink.

"I like her too," Lucas smiled.

The five of them continued on their conversations. Riley did admit to herself that she was slightly jealous of how easily Lucas and Missy were talking to each other. She had felt insecure meeting Missy but she was actually a genuinely nice girl. And then she finally realized that this was probably what Lucas was feeling.

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Zay asked as he took a sip of his beer. The two best friends were sitting on the bed of Pappy Joe's truck, overlooking the party that was about to come to an end. Lucas had his feet dangled as he was staring at the sky while Zay had both his feet up on the bed of the truck. It was almost midnight and the two hadn't had some down time to talk to each other all day, so they decided to sneak away from the party for a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this about Riley?"

Lucas took a deep breath and stared at the brunette, who was mingling with his cousins from his father's side. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Zay pried. "Look man. It's just you and me here. Be honest with me."

"She's beautiful. And smart. And kind,"

"Okay I think those are all given," Zay laughed. "Cmon. It's already Tuesday. Only 3 more days of your little pretend relationship, we go back to New York, and you're all good!"

Lucas ran a hand through hair and then rubbed his face, "That's the thing!" He jumped off the truck and began to pace.

"What?"

"I don't want it to end."

Zay knit his eyebrow in confusion, "You want to stay in Texas?"

"No Zay," The doctor stopped at his tracks and turned his body to face his best friend. He sighed, turned his head to find Riley, and then met the eyes of his best friend again. "I don't want Riley and I to end."

"Can you please explain?"

"I like Riley."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. Look at who finally admitted to their feelings! :) I decided to fast forward to the day of the party because I didn't want to drag on any longer.

Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Don't Think, Just Jump

It was a warm Thursday night, just a couple of days after Lucas' party. The sky was clear and the air was warm from the bonfire that was in the middle of everyone. Lucas and Riley, Zay and Vanessa, Charlie, their parents, and Pappy Joe, were all seated on log benches sharing their stores.

"I can't believe you guys are already leaving tomorrow," Lucy sighed. "I swear you _just_ got here. It's going to be quiet on the farm again."

"I know momma," Lucas gave his mother a small smile. "But we gotta get back to work. Don't worry. I'll be back for the holidays and that's just around the corner."

Mrs. Friar perked up, "You too Riley?"

Riley froze. How was she supposed to say that she and her son were just pretending to be dating and that by this time tomorrow, they're no longer _together?_ The last thing Riley wants is to disappoint people-it's just not her. Before she could respond, Lucas did for her. "I'm not sure if Riley would be able to. Her family usually goes to Philly to celebrate with her grandparents."

"Oh," Mrs. Friar pouted. "Well do you think we can come visit you in New York?"

And this time around it was Lucas who froze. He already asked Riley for so much and it would be unfair if he asked her again to pretend to be his girlfriend, especially that he finally realized that he has feelings for the brunette. It wouldn't be easy.

"How about we make some s'mores?" Zay interrupted as he rubbed his palms together.

"Yes!" Vanessa laughed nervously. "Riley why don't we go inside and grab the stuff?" The nurse nodded and trailed behind Vanessa.

"Beer?" Zay asked the rest. "Anyone want more beer? Wine? Tequila?"

Pappy Joe furrowed his eyebrows, "You are still a strange one Babineaux. But I'll take a beer."

"Wonderful!" Zay rose from his seat, grabbed Lucas by the arm, and dragged him along. "I need you to help me carry the bottles."

Mr. Friar laughed and shook his head, "Those two are always up to something. It's nice to see them together again."

"I'm going to miss him," Lucy rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Why couldn't he just pick a residency here in Texas?"

"It's what he wants honey and we have to let him live his life,"

"I guess. I still want to visit him in New York though,"

"Then we will surprise him," He kissed her on the head, reassuring his wife.

* * *

Zay and Lucas were in the kitchen standing by the fridge with bottles in their hands. The girls had already gone back to the bonfire to start roasting marshmallows.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Lucas exhaled loudly. "I don't know what to do Zay."

"About Riley?"

"No about my horse that I want to take back to New York with me," The doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes of course about Riley!"

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

Lucas groaned, "I can't just do that Zay! She doesn't feel the same way!"

"And how would you know that if you haven't even asked her?"

"I just feel it!"

Zay set a bottle down to free one hand and thumped his friend on the forehead, "You're a dumbass. Either you tell her or you regret this for the rest of your life. Your family loves her, Vanessa and I adore her, and you are infatuated by her. I don't think there's anyone better for you than Riley. I'm saying this as your best friend and brother, don't think just jump."

"And what if I end up broken?"

"It should be a risk you're willing to take Lucas," Zay began. "Do you think I'll be with Vanessa right now if I didn't gamble on it?"

"Maybe?" Lucas scrunched his forehead. "I don't know."

"Lucas," Zay grabbed the bottle from the counter and started to make his way out the door. "If there is anything you should take a chance on, it's love."

Dumbfounded, Lucas scratches his head. Is he really about to take advice from the guy who decided to ride a pig and fall flat on his face on manure?"

* * *

"Oh shit," Zay whispered and stopped on his tracks just as he was nearing the bonfire.

"Why are you just standing there?" He heard a voice coming from behind him and Zay silently prayed that it wasn't Lucas. The voice came in louder, "What the hell?"

The sight came as shock to Lucas. Vanessa was nonchalantly roasting a marshmallow. His parents, aunt, and Pappy Joe were gone. Riley and Charlie, however, were standing by the campfire face to face, with both of Charlie's hands on Riley's shoulder and her hand was on his cheek.

"Lucas," Riley whispered with wide eyes.

"Wow," The doctor clenched his fists and shook his head. He pursed his lips and promptly turned on his heel. He heard his name being called out again but he didn't bother to turn around.

Zay was about to run after him but Riley grabbed him by the elbow to stop him, "Please let me talk to him." Zay nodded and Riley went on her way.

"I think I need to tell Lucas the truth," Charlie sighed.

Vanessa stood from where she was and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be afraid Charlie. He's your family. He's Lucas. He'll understand."

"What's going on?" Zay asked taking a few steps forward.

* * *

"Lucas!" Riley called out behind him but he didn't stop walking until he reached the lake. "Lucas," She saw him take something from the ground and then throw it in the water. She smiled and walked closer towards him. "Luke,"

He took another rock and skipped it on the water, "What?" He responded with venom in his voice.

"I want to explain but I can't," Riley sighed and began playing with her fingers.

Lucas turned to face her, "Explain what Riley? You don't have to explain anything to me."

"But I do," She retorted. "But I just cant. I wish I could."

"You don't owe me anything Riley," He forced a smile. "I get it. You like my cousin. I just wish you would've waited until our deal was over."

"Lucas you're getting this completely wrong,"

"Wrong?" His voice rose. "I'm getting this wrong? What am I supposed to get from what I just saw?"

"Lucas I just..."

"Save it Riley. Our deal is over tomorrow anyway. I don't give a crap who you like, and what you do," He snarled at her causing Riley to wince at his words. "I thought you were different. I thought you were nice but once you got the opportunity to jump on my cousin behind my back, you took it."

Anger built up inside Riley. She took a step forward and slapped him square in the face, "You have no idea what the hell you are talking about." She turned on her heel and tears began to fall down her cheek.

Lucas rubbed his cheek, quickly wishing he could take back what he had just said. Groaning, he turned to face a tree and began to kick it repeatedly.

"Lucas," Charlie called. "What are you doing?"

"Clearly I'm kicking a tree," Lucas spat at him. "What do you want Charlie? Riley ran inside if you want to go talk to her,"

"I'm here to tell you what exactly has been going on this past week,"

"I don't want to hear it,"

Charlie shook his head, "Do you really think I would try to take your girlfriend away from you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well I wasn't," Charlie took a deep breath. "Lucas the reason why Riley and I have been talking closely is because I was confiding in her,"

"What?"

"I'm gay."

Lucas' eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm sorry Luke," Charlie's eyes began to tear. "I was just so scared. I didn't know how everyone would react. I mean come on!" He didn't get to finish as his cousin walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you no matter what," Lucas whispered. "I'm glad you told me."

"You're okay with me?"

Lucas chuckled, "Char, this doesn't change anything!"

"So we're okay?"

"Yes," Lucas smiled at him. "And don't worry I won't say anything until you are ready."

"Thank you Lucas. I'm glad that we straightened things out but..."

"But what?"

"Riley," Charlie stated a matter of factly. "She's amazing Lucas. Please don't be mad at her. She's helped me in such little time that I've met her. Gosh I felt more of a connection with her than with cousin Agnes! Don't let her go Luke. Hold on to her. She's special."

"Shit," Lucas ran a hand through his forehead. "I made a big mistake."

"Lucas!" Vanessa called out. "What the hell? Why is Riley crying?" Lucas turned to his cousin, who in turn gave him a nod.

He jogged up the small hill, "Where is she?"

"She's back by the fire. Said she wants to be alone with the stars,"

Lucas nodded and went on his way back.

* * *

Once the doctor reached the backyard, he caught a sight of Riley looking up at the sky. His heart broke when he saw her tear-streaked face. He placed both hands on his pocket and approached her. "Hey,"

Riley was startled and stood up from her seat, "Hey."

"Charlie told me the truth,"

"I'm glad he did," She began to walk away but Lucas stopped her by the elbow and turned her to face him again.

"Riley,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry,"

She gave him a fake smile, "You don't need to apologize to me. You should apologize to Charlie,"

"No Riley I need to apologize to you,"

"Like you said, our deal is over tomorrow," She began as she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "After tomorrow we'll be back to our normal life routine where we're just coworkers. You're the doctor and I'm the nurse. It's no big deal Lucas."

"Riley it is a big deal. I shouldn't have said those words to you,"

"I'm tired Lucas," She sighed and put her head down. "I just want to go to sleep now. We have to wake up early for our flight tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Riley," He tilted her chin up so they were looking at each other's eyes. "You are the most kind hearted person I know and all you did this week was to make me and my family happy. I deserve that slap on the face and I will take a punch or a kick from you any day."

"Lucas,"

"No let me finish," He said. "I am sorry for getting angry at you and Charlie. I just didn't know what came over me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah you shouldn't have," She snorted.

"Let me finish," He pursed his lips. "Riley I know our deal is over tomorrow but I don't want us to just stop talking to each other. I like... I like spending time with you. I like talking to you."

"Okay," She whispered.

"Okay?"

A smile crept up her lips, "Okay."

They gazed into each others eyes, smiles appearing on both of their faces. They missed the falling star that had just flown through the sky but it was okay because both of their wishes were about to come true. Under a sky full of stars and next to the crackling fire, their lips met.

* * *

ERMAGAWD. FINALLY! :D

I am so so sorry for not updating in a while :( I've had an exam every week and it really sucks :/ Thank you for your patience and I hope that this update makes up for it!

Let me know what you think! XOXO


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - You Both Should Win A Damn Oscar

"You did what?!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped off of their couch. It was the weekend of Riley's return and the two roommates were catching up over Chinese take out and beer about Texas.

Riley took both of Maya's arms and pulled her back down, "He lives down the hallway! He might hear you!"

The blonde tucked one of her legs under the other, "I can't believe that you two kissed! What happened after?"

"Well," Riley began to recall what happened that night.

 **~Flashback to Thursday night~**

 _Riley's hands made their way and rested on Lucas' chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. They two lingered in their kiss, separating after a while of passionate kissing. When they pull apart, they rest their foreheads against each other._

 _"Riley," Lucas whispered and smiled._

 _The brunette tilted her head slightly to look at him in the eyes and bit her lip, until she realized what had just happened. She gently pushed away from him and stared at him wide eyed._ "What did I just do?" _She thought to herself._

 _"Riley," The doctor took a step closer but Riley took a step back. "Please say something,"_

 _"I-I I'm sorry," She began. "It's just the moment. The stars, the fire, I'm so sorry," And with that she ran away back to the house, closing the door of Lucas' bedroom behind her. Now that she had thought about it, she has no escape as this was his room and his room._

 _Left dumbfounded, Lucas was standing next to the campfire not knowing what to do next. He had just kissed Riley Matthews and it was the best feeling he's had for a long time but by the way she ran away from him, he wasn't too sure that it was the best move. They would have to face each other in just a little while. Although he wanted to leave her alone, they were still pretending to be a couple and they were still going to be on the same flight home tomorrow._

 _"Luke?" A voice asked from behind but Lucas didn't budge. "Lucas? Where's Riley?"_

 _"We kissed," He whispered.  
_

 _"You what?"_

 _Lucas turned around to face Zay, Charlie, and Vanessa. "We kissed and she ran away."_

 _The three of them could hear his voice crack. Lucas walked towards one of the logs and sat down. His friends followed suit and sat on the ones just next to him._

 _"What happened Luke?" Charlie asked resting a hand on his shoulder._

 _"We kissed," He stated a matter of factly. "Well it was more of a make out. And then we just stood there with our foreheads touching and then she apologized for what happened then ran back inside."_

 _Vanessa nodded, "I'll go check up on her. She needs a girl friend right now." She got up and left the three._

 _"Maybe she was just shocked," Zay said._

 _"Or maybe she doesn't feel the same way," Lucas threw his head back and sighed. "I just got caught up in the moment. With us alone under the stars, it_ was _perfect. At least to me."_

 _Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, "Lucas what are you talking about? Of course Riley loves you!"_

 _Lucas groaned and stood up, "She_ doesn't _Char."_

 _"How could you say that? Everyone can see how much you care about each other," His cousin insisted._

 _"As long as we're being honest with each other, I should tell you,"_

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _Lucas turned to face the two men, "Riley and I are not together."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Long story short, we're just pretending to be a couple because mom won't shut up about me being single,"_

 _"Why would you have to do something like that?" Charlie asked._

 _"Because I panicked and my mom won't leave me alone!" Lucas exclaimed. "And now I ruined something that hasn't even started. And Zay told me to be honest with my feelings for her!"_

 _"Of course she's going to be shocked man!" Zay said. "You started with the kiss. I told you to_ talk _to her."_

 _"Well now I may not get the chance. Everything has changed," Lucas took a deep breath and shook his head."_

 _"You really don't see it?" Charlie asked as he got up and stood next to his cousin. Lucas cocked his head to one side. "I don't think either of you were pretending all the while you were here. If you were, then you both should win a damn Oscar."_

 _Lucas' forehead crinkled, "We_ were _pretending Charlie. That was the whole deal."_

 _"For a doctor you're pretty dumb," His cousin laughed and Zay nodded in agreement. "Do you remember in first grade when you got the non speaking role of the tree in a play because Ms. Paola said that you're tall so you'd be perfect for the part?"_

 _"Yeah?" A confused Lucas asked._

 _"Well it was because you sucked at acting,"_

 _"I was not bad!" The doctor defended himself. "Okay I was,"_

 _"And I don't think you got better over the years either," Charlie chuckled. "But my point is, you were always horrible at acting and in lying. Hell we got in trouble all the time because you would rat us out! Lucas there was no way any of yours or Riley's feeling were fake in any point. I can see it. Your parents see it. The whole town sees it."_

 _"I wasn't pretending. She was though,"_

 _Zay snorted, "Yeah right."_

 _"Look I understand why she was shocked and why she ran away from you," Charlie began. "It was the first time you two acknowledged each other's feelings and it was over a kiss while you were still supposedly pretending to be a couple. What girl would not run away? I suggest you two talk about it. Tell her it wasn't a mistake and that it was real."_

 _"I don't think I can," Lucas sighed._

 **~Back to Present with Maya and Riley~**

"Sweet sweet Riley why did you run away?" Maya smacked her best friend on the arm. "Was he a good kisser?"

The nurse blushed, "He was a fantastic kisser. But that's besides the point!"

"But why did you apologize?"

"Let me finish my story," Riley raised an eyebrow and Maya gave her the go signal.

 **~Flashback to Thursday Night~**

 _A knock on the door startled Riley, who was pacing back and forth in Lucas' room. She froze in place but her body softened when she heard the voice from the other side of the door say it was Vanessa._

 _"I figured you need a female to talk to," Vanessa closed the door behind her and sat comfortably on the bed, motioning for Riley to join her. "Now let's talk."_

 _"We kissed," Riley sighed and Vanessa nodded. "It was a mistake."_

 _"Why would you say that?"_

 _"Because we're just pretending!" Riley groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want him kissing me like that knowing that whatever we have is going to end tomorrow."_

 _Vanessa chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Riley. You're not pretending anymore are you?"_

 _"No!" Riley exclaimed. "Yes! But no! But maybe? I don't know! I hate feelings."_

 _"Tell me the truth. What exactly did you feel while you were kissing him?"_

 _"I felt," Riley began. "I felt safe. I felt like that moment was meant to be. I felt home."_

 _"Riley?" Vanessa asked. "How do you feel about Lucas?"_

 _"Do I have to answer?" Vanessa nodded in response. "I'm all confused! I think I like him but I feel like I just like him because of the situation we are in. I feel like since we're pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, that all of our feelings are true when they're really not."_

 _"I can see where you're coming from. But maybe it's something you two can talk about. You can't hide in here forever,"_

 _Riley groaned, "I know. I'm hiding out in_ his _room. How stupid is that?"_

 _"It's not stupid dear," Vanessa laughed. "You know you left him dumbfounded down there."_

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"You two should really talk about it. Don't hold it in Riley. I know you're confused and you're scared but don't stop yourself from feeling what you're supposed to," Vanessa reached over and gave her a hug. "Don't think, just jump. Oh god I'm sounding like my husband."_

 _Riley giggled, "Thank you Vanessa. It means a lot you coming up here, knowing your friend is down there."_

 _"You're my friend too Riley. Whether you like it or not,"_

 **~Back to Present with Maya and Riley~**

"I see you've replaced me," Maya huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh would you stop," Riley rolled her eyes. "I could never replace you. She was just being a good friend. I had no one there and it was nice of her to offer some words."

"You could've called! But moving on. Seriously though how do you feel about him?"

"I like him. But I'm still confused if it was because of our moments in Texas," Riley hung her head low. "We talked about it that night but then we went to bed and then here we are,"

"What exactly did you talk about?"

 **~Flashback to Thursday night~**

 _Riley fell asleep when Vanessa left the room. Lucas found her curled up in a ball on her side of the bed as he entered after knocking on the door with no response. He took off his shoes and changed into a white T-shirt and boxer shorts. He debated whether or not he should sleep in another room or on the floor but decide against it in case someone comes in. Carefully, he laid down on his side and stared at the ceiling. Little did he know that the small movement of the bed woke the brunette up._

 _"Lucas?" Her soft voice asked as she turned onto her other side to look at him. He acknowledged her by turning his head slightly to stare at her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry for running away. I-I just..."_

 _"Stop it," He forced a smile. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Like you said, the stars and the fire."_

 _"I feel like we should talk about this though,"_

 _The doctor moved his entire body to face her, "I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened. I mean I'm not saying I regret it. Clearly it was good but I don't want you to feel like we need to do something about it. I don't want you to feel obligated because I have already asked so much from you. But I also don't want you to think that I don't like you because I do unless you don't then..."_

 _Riley placed a finger on his lips, "You're rambling again."_

 _"You make me nervous,"_

 _"Lucas,"_

 _He sat up and rubbed his face, "Riley I'm putting my heart on my sleeve here. If I don't say this now, I'm going to chicken out and regret it. I_ like _you," He moved to look at Riley, who slowly sat up. "Oh god Zay is getting to me."_

 _"Clearly this conversation is bound to happen so might as well do this now," She took a deep breath. "It would be a lie if I said that I did not feel anything with that kiss because I truly did. But I'm just confused of it all."_

 _"Because of our deal?"_

 _"Because of our deal," She restated. "I like you but I don't know if it's because of the situation we are in or because I actually do feel like that."_

 _"I understand," Lucas nodded. "I know my feelings and I know how I feel about you is genuine. But I completely understand that you don't feel the same way." He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "I don't want to push you into figuring out how you feel about me. I've asked you for so much already. But I still meant what I said. That I don't want us to stop talking to each other,"_

 _"Lucas,"_

 _"Riles please let me finish before you turn me down," He pleaded with tears forming in his eyes. "At least that way I've said all that I needed to say and that you know. And that I won't go through life saying I should've told you how I felt about you,"_

 _"But Luke,"_

 _"Riley even if you don't reciprocate my feelings I still want you to be a part of my life. It may be awkward and painful for the first few weeks or months but I'll get through it,"_

 _"Lucas," The brunette tried to interject but Lucas kept going._

 _"I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend than not have you in it at all," He took a deep breath and got out of bed. "I consider you to be one of my best friends. You made me feel like New York was my home too and I will forever be grateful for that."_

 _"Where are you going?" Riley asked._

 _He grabbed a pillow and smiled at her, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm going to get Zay and see if he wants to have a sleepover in the barn."_

 _"Luke this is your room. If anything I should go and also I still have to say..."_

 _"Riley you're my guest here," He interrupted her yet again. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night and sweet dreams." He gave her a small smile and he exited the room._

* * *

I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! This was somewhat a hard chapter for me to write because I'm all about that Riley-Lucas fluff! But not to worry! It shall return ;)

Thank you so much for being so patient! I really appreciate it :) Once finals are over, I should be able to update at least every week. Unless I get writers block or some shiz like that. :D I'm thinking this story has about less than 10 chapters left. We'll see what happens. We'll see where the wind takes our favorite couple. :)

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! XOXO


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Hello

Monday came around and Riley was dreading work. She hadn't talk to Lucas ever since they returned from Texas and she was afraid that the incident would ruin their professional relationship.

Riley recalls the afternoon that they separated ways when they arrived at their apartment building. Lucas reassured her that he wouldn't do anything to ruin their friendship and Riley was grateful for that. Hastily, Lucas bid farewell and thanked Riley once again, telling her that he will get the massage certificate he had promised her. He turned on his heel without giving a chance for Riley to say a word.

Riley walked towards her full length mirror and nodded to herself. "It's going to be okay Riley. Don't let this get to you. You have to be professional."

"Giving yourself a pep talk now are we?" Maya appeared at her door way. "Poor guy. You never even gave him a chance."

Groaning, Riley grabbed her bag from her desk and walked passed Maya out her door. "You're supposed to be on my side! You're my best friend."

"I am your best friend which is why I am scolding you about this!" Her blonde best friend followed her tracks to the kitchen. "Plus you never said you didn't like him. So I am assuming you have some sort of feelings for him."

"Isn't it too early to talk about this?" Riley poured some coffee into her travel mug. "I'm nervous enough already."

Maya shrugged, "Stop freaking out over it. If anything he should be the one who's nervous."

"Yeah but I feel horrible!"

"Then ask him out on a date and see how it goes!" Maya suggested as she takes a bite of her toast.

Riley raised an eyebrow, "You're crazy."

"You're making yourself go crazy about this which leads me to believe that..."

"Don't go there," Riley pointed a finger. "I'm going now. I'll see you tonight." The nurse grabbed her belongings and headed for the front door.

"Have a nice day Riles!" Maya waved. "And tell Dr. Friar I said hello."

Riley glared at her one last time before closing the door behind her, "You're actually a bitch."

* * *

Riley exhaled loudly before stepping into the elevator. She had been gone for a week and who knows what had happened at the unit during that time. Plus, seeing Lucas again added to her worriness. The elevator dinged indicating that she had arrived at her floor. The doors opened and Riley was greeted by her friend grinning at the Nurses' Station.

"Welcome back Matthews!" Emily anything but screamed as she walks around to give her friend a hug. "So what did you get me?"

"I've been gone for a week and that's all you care about?"

Emily laughed, "How was your trip?"

"It was..." Riley paused. "Eventful. How's everything while I was gone?"

"You didn't miss much," Emily returned to her computer station while Riley set her things down at hers. "Dr. Friar still isn't back from his vacation though so you probably won't see him for a few days."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows. _He's not coming back to work yet?_ She thought. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Emily responded, as she returned to reading over her patient's charts. "Heard he extended his vacation. Anyways, I already printed out your assignments. She didn't give you that many patients today so you can transition with ease."

"That's so nice," Riley smiled. "Well, vacation over."

Riley went throughout the day with occasional thought of Lucas. Actually, they were more than occasional to the point that it bothered her because all she could think about was him. She tried pushing him out of her thoughts but nothing was working. During her lunch break, she decided to find out why he wasn't back at work.

 _Riley Matthews:_ Hey Luke, I'm back at work today. Emily said you won't be returning for a few days because you're still on vacation. Is everything okay?

The nurse sent the text and waited for a response. Her break ended and she still hadn't heard from him that she began to get nervous. Her nervousness had become a distraction while at work and one of her coworkers noticed.

"Riley?" Carol, their certified nursing assistant, asked as she walked past Riley who was leaning against the wall staring into space. "Are you okay?"

The brunette pulled out of her thoughts, "What?"

"You've been standing there for a while. I probably took vitals from 6 patients already and you're still there. " Carol said. "Something the matter?"

"No," Riley shook her head. "Not at all. Thank you though." She gave her a small smile and went her way. When she returned to the Nurses' Station, she checked her phone. Four o'clock in the afternoon and still no text from Lucas. That's when she decided to ask Zay.

 _Riley Matthews:_ Hey Zay. I'm back at work but Luke isn't. My friend said he's still on vacation and won't be coming back for a few days which I know is not true. Is everything okay? I texted him but he hasn't responded. I'm getting worried :/

She locked her phone and sighed. She then finished up her charting so she could head back home. She thought about knocking on Lucas' door later but didn't know if it would be appropriate. Once she completed her work, she fixed up her things and left the hospital. While on her way home, she felt her phone buzz.

 _Zay Babineaux_ : Hey Riles. Just called Luke. Said he's not feeling well. He'll text you back.

 _Riley Matthews:_ Thank you Zay

 _Lucas Friar:_ Hey, sorry for worrying you. I was asleep all day until Zay called. Not feeling well. I'll be back in a few days. Thanks for checking up on me.

 _Riley Matthews:_ Oh I'm sorry :( Feel better! Let me know if you need anything.

 _Lucas Friar:_ Thank you Riley. See you in a few days.

As she sends reads his text, she couldn't shake the feeling that everything has changed. Yes Lucas said that they're still going to be friends but when feelings are involved, there's no coming back from that.

Maya came home that afternoon to the nice aroma of Riley's cooking, "Watcha doing Peaches? How's work?"

"Work was okay," Riley replied without turning around. "How was your day?

"Colorful," Maya laughed. "What are you cooking?"

"Lemon Chicken Orzo Soup and I'm making paninis too,"

"Oh yummy!" Maya set her stuff on the couch and plopped down herself. "Ugh I need a vacation. Speaking of vacation, when are you going to use that Hampton's vacation of yours and who are you taking?"

Riley rolled her eyes and turned to look at her best friend, "You already know I'm taking you. But I don't know who else to take. Uncle Josh maybe?"

"That's three," Maya smirked. "Hmm... one more person."

"Don't say it,"

"I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Checking up on his friend, Zay called Lucas again. After a few rings, the boy on the other end of the line answered.

"Hello?" Lucas answered groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Zay exclaimed. "Did you respond to Riley?"

Lucas groaned, "Yes I did."

"Did you fall asleep again?"

"Yes," Lucas sighed. "I just feel like trash."

"I'm sorry," Zay said. "I did tell you not to drink a lot."

"I know I know. But thanks for last night,"

"Yeah I had to hold your hair back while you threw up," Zay laughed.

"Very funny. Okay bye," After hanging up, Lucas recalled the night before-at least what he remembers and what Zay filled him in with.

~Flashback to last night~

 _"Lucas that is your 5th shot in a row," Zay warned. They were at a local bar after Lucas dragged him to go out. "You're a doctor and you should know that getting drunk is not going to erase Riley from your thoughts."_

 _"I just want to have fun okay?" Lucas rolled his eyes._

 _"Why can't we go bowling instead?"_

 _"Because alcohol is better. Now take another shot with me," Lucas urged as he motioned at the bartender for another one._

 _Zay pushed Lucas' hand away and turned to the man behind the bar, "No cut him off please."_

 _"What the hell man?" Lucas exclaimed._

 _"Here," The bartender pushed a glass towards the drunken boy. "Chug this water and I'll give you another shot in half an hour."_

 _"Fine," Lucas did what he was told and then slammed the glass on the table. "I'm going to ask that blonde over there to dance with me." He stumbled across the dance floor, with Zay just behind him, and towards a group of girls sitting at a table. "Hi my name is Lucas," He smiled towards the blonde who was clad in a tight black dress. "Would you like to dance?"_

 _"Lexi," The blonde offered her hand and stood up. "I would love to dance with you."_

 _Lucas led them to the middle of the dance floor and the pair began to dance against each other's bodies. Zay leaned against one of the tables and shook his head in disapproval. He pulls his phone out and sends a text to his wife._

 _Zay Babineaux: Hey babe, Lucas is drunk times 100 and he's dancing with this random chick. He needs to go home now. Can you pick us up?_

 _Vanessa Babineaux: Ugh he's being a dumbass. Okay I'm on my way._

 _Zay looked up from his phone and saw that the two were now facing each other. Her hands were around his neck and she had a seductive look in her eyes. Zay's jaw dropped when Lucas' hands found their way to her butt and gave it a tight squeeze. The blonde girl was leaning in, pulling Lucas' head down in the process but within a split second, Lucas backs away from her. Zay stares in awe as Lucas says a few words to the girl and leaves her alone._

 _Following behind his friend's trail, Zay finds Lucas outside of the bar throwing up in a garbage can._

~Back to the present~

Groaning, Lucas slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Hs throat was so dry and his head was pounding. He filled a glass with water and popped 2 tablets of ibuprofen in his mouth. After doing so, he went to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

Wanting to just relax for the night, Lucas put on sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He was too lazy and hungover to cook for himself so he decided to call for pizza delivery. Grabbing his phone from his night stand, he began to dial the pizza place but a knock on the door interrupted. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it.

"Hi can I order for delivery?" Lucas said to the other person on the line. He opened the door and was taken aback. "Nevermind," He ended the call and dropped his arm to the side. "Hello,"

"I cooked dinner and thought I'd bring you some since you said you weren't feeling well," The brunette smiled with hope in her eyes that the man in front of her won't turn her down.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving y'all!

I absolutely love reading all of your reviews and I'm glad you guys aren't too mad at the route I'm taking. :P This is obviously a filler chapter. But I cannot wait to write the next few ones! I hope you're excited for what's about to come because I am! WOOOOO!

What are you guys most looking forward to? Any scenes, dialogues, etc., you'd want to see? I want to take on a challenge as a writer and see if I could incorporate any prompts into my chapters. :)

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! XOXO


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Whatsa Matter Honey

Riley stood in front of the doorway, waiting for the doctor to acknowledge her presence. A few seconds had gone by and all he did was stare at her. The brunette immediately got nervous. In her mind, Lucas Friar never wanted to see her after she rejected him but the blonde was thinking otherwise.

 _Shit. What do I do?_ Lucas thought with wide eyes. _She's here. And she brought me food. And I'm hungover because I was drinking all night trying to forget her. But here she is in front of me. Say thank you you dumb ass!_ Lucas cleared his throat, "Thank you." He extended his arms to grab the food containers Riley was offering him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Much better," He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Good!"

"Yeah,"

And then there was a good period of awkward silence. Riley rocked back and forth on her heels, hoping that he would at least invite her in. But when he made no indication he would, she decided to spare her feelings and leave. "Well I hope you enjoy the food. I'll see you at work. Good night Lucas," She turned on her heels and walked away, not waiting for a response from him.

Lucas stood still with mouth agape. His eyes followed the brunette who was already turning the corner. He wanted to run after her but his legs wouldn't move. Instead, he hung his head low and sighed. _I blew it_. He thought. Any chances of him staying friends with Riley just got thrown out the window.

The nurse came back to her apartment with a frown on her face, to which her roommate noticed.

"Whatsa matter honey?" Maya asked as she lowered the volume of the television.

Riley plopped down on the other end of the couch, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Care to share? Did he not like the food?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know,"

The brunette groaned, "He said a total of five words to me. Five Maya!"

"You counted?"

"It's not that hard to count to five!"

"Why do you sound so affected?" Maya laughed. "You're acting like you're his girlfriend."

"I just thought I'd do something good!"

"You feel guilty or something?"

"No! Yes!" Riley frowned. "Maybe."

Maya turned her body to face her best friend and tucked a leg under the other, "Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because!" Riley exclaimed and Maya nodded as if to tell her to continue. "He never let me finish!"

"Finish _what_?!" Maya's eyes went wide. "Did you two sleep together? Oh god Riley your uncle is going to kill me!"

Riley threw a pillow at the blonde and scoffed, "Get your head out of the gutter! Not _that_ kind of finish! I meant he didn't let me finish talking on our last night in Texas!"

"What were you gonna tell him?"

"Well I was going to suggest we go out on a date and then..."

"You were going to ask him out on a date?" Maya started to bounce up and down, as she wears a big grin on her face. "Why didn't you tell him? I bet you the poor guy would've been so happy!"

Riley rolled her eyes, "I _was!_ But he kept on rambling on and on about how I didn't feel the same way and,"

"Didn't you say you _didn't_ feel the same way because you thought it was just because you two were pretending?"

"Well yes, but if he only let me talk then I would've said we should go out on dates after we get back from Texas and we can go from there!"

This time, it was Maya who threw a pillow at Riley. "Then what are you waiting for? Go to him and tell him!"

"I can't do that now!" Riley exclaimed. "Not after what happened just now. His face practically said ' _What the hell are you doing here?'_ "

Maya stared at her in disbelief and rubbed her face with her hands, "Riley. Talk to him. Isn't that what you two are good at? Talking?"

"I can't just _talk_ to him about it Maya! I'm humiliated!"

"Okay fine! Then don't be so affected if he doesn't talk to you ever again."

"What?!" Riley anything but screamed. "Why would he not talk to me?"

"I just told you not to be so affected," Maya smirked. "So why are you?"

"You're not helping!"

"I _am_ helping by telling you to _talk to him_ ,"

Riley huffed and crossed her arms. Yes, she really did want to explore her possible feelings for Lucas but he didn't give her a chance to speak. She wanted to give it a shot and get to know each other under no agreements-just Riley and Lucas. But how could she do that now when he's giving her signs that he doesn't want to talk to her, let alone see her?

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas was at home enjoying the meal that Riley had delivered to his doorsteps. As if it were some kind of magic potion, he immediately felt better after eating the soup. All the while, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the brunette showed up at his apartment with food all because she knew he wasn't feeling well today. Confusion filled his mind. _What does this mean?_

He grabbed his phone from the table and dialed Zay's number, "She came over with food."

Zay laughed on the other line, "Would you look at that? She does care."

"I don't know what to make of it Zay!" Lucas was exasperated. "I'm trying to push my feelings away so we could be just friends but she's not making it easy!"

"You two can never be just friends and you know it,"

"So you mean to tell me that it's either we get together or we don't talk at all?"

"Pretty much,"

"What?" Lucas exclaimed as he jumped off of the kitchen stool and began pacing around his apartment. "But how can I live without talking to her? For one, I love spending time with her and second, we literally work together!"

"Calm down Luke,"

"Calm down?" Lucas questioned. "How can I calm down? She makes me go insane! She's going to be the death of me! How can a girl make you feel like this after only a few weeks of knowing each other? Tell me!"

"Boy you got it bad..." Zay chuckled. "Just start with being friends again Lucas. It's the only way to go from here."

Lucas stopped on his tracks when he reached the living room and he face planted on the couch, "This has got to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I said five words to her when she came by. Five!"

"You're starting to sound like a teenage boy," The doctor groaned and his friend laughed from the other line. "Return the favor. Make her some dessert and deliver it to her doorstep and _maybe_ speak more than five words to her."

"What if she doesn't want to see me again after how I practically acted like I don't want to see her again?"

"Goddamnit Lucas!" Zay growled. "Do you want to be friends with her or what?"

"Well I'd like to be more than friends with her..." The doctor mumbled.

"Let's start with friends," Zay stated. "How's that?"

"Fine. Goodnight,"

* * *

The following day, Riley went back to work and still no Dr. Friar. To be honest, after a week of being away, she missed the full time work and the part time classes. But now that she's actually back, it was incomplete because a certain resident doctor was not around. She would be lying if she wasn't affected by it. If only things went back to normal after they had gotten back from Texas, everything would've been fine. But no, feelings _just had_ to get involve.

"Riley Matthews," She heard a voice call that brought her back to reality. She quickly turned around to see her co-worker Liv staring at her with a confused face. "I've been calling your name for like 10 minutes now. What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Riley cocked her head to the side.

"You seem distracted,"

Emily rolled her chair closer to the two and interjected, "Dr. Friar isn't here that's why,"

Riley's eyes grew wide and pursed her lips, "I, for certain, do not care if he's here or not."

Liz scoffed, "Oh sweetie. You're not the only one who's heartbroken Dr. Friar is still on vacation."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Oh please," Liz chuckled. "If we were on Grey's Anatomy? He'd be McDreamy."

"Hey Liz watch it," Emily said. "Riley's got a thing for him and Dr. Friar is clearly infatuated by her."

"Riley's got a thing for who and he's what by her?" Riley asked as if confused by the entire situation.

Emily rolled her eyes and snickered at the brunette's denial, "Save it honey."

"Why don't we all go back to work now and stop gossiping?" Riley suggested and spun her chair around to face her computer again.

"Ignoring the situation I see," Liz suggested causing Emily to laugh. "Alright fine. But anyway here's the real reason I came up here." Liz walked around the Nurses' Station so she could be face to face with Riley. "I have a patient. 5 month old who has bronchiolitis. The doctor ordered hypertonic saline nebulizer every 4 hours. It does help him but after a couple of hours I'd have to sit him up and suction him. What should I do? I don't want him coughing his guts out every hour."

Liz was a new nurse graduate and it was Riley who oriented her to the unit. Being the kind person Riley is, she told Liz that if she ever needed anything, she could come to her at anytime. This was one of those times, "What do you think you should do?"

"Well I was thinking of calling the respiratory therapist?" Liz responded as more of a question. "His O2 sats are above 95 but he's just in distress because he's having difficulties getting the secretions out. He's coughing but it's not productive."

Riley smiled, "Ding ding ding! There you go!"

"Really? It wouldn't be a problem calling the RT?"

"Not at all Liz! The RT would rather check on the patient and then give the treatment early than be called later on because the child was turning blue,"

Liz sighed, "Thanks Riley! I appreciate it. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Riley waved and returned to her charting. Only 2 more hours and she was out of here.

* * *

Lucas woke up late in the morning and decided to spend the rest of the day in his pajama's watching movies on Netflix. All the while, he was thinking of whether or not to follow Zay's advice and make her some dessert as a thank you for the dinner she made him the other night. As the clock stroke 5, he got off the couch and headed straight for the kitchen to make French macaroons. It will be a challenge but will be worth it.

Just as he was pulling the ingredients out of the pantry, a knock on the door startled him. _It can't be Riley again can it? No it can't be. Why would she?_ He walked towards the door and as he opened it his heart skipped a beat.

"Surprise!" Mr. and Mrs. Friar exclaimed.

"Mom? Dad?" Lucas asked, still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come visit! See New York!" Mrs. Friar smiled. "We know it's short notice and you're probably busy. Don't worry we booked a hotel so you won't have to tend to us."

Lucas stepped aside so his parents can enter his apartment. His breathing hastened and he swallowed a huge lump in his throat, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have prepared something,"

"Oh don't you worry about us son," Mr. Friar patted him on the back. "We could always go out to dinner."

"How long are you going to be here for?" Lucas asked.

"Just five days," His mom responded. "We're staying at the Greenwich Hotel. We know that you'll be busy with work so don't worry. We've done our research on all the tourist places around and we can take it from there."

Lucas smiled, "I'm off for a few days so I can take you around. No worries."

"Speaking of which, where's Riley?" Lucy wondered and suddenly Lucas was stuck between a rock and a hard place. How exactly does he explain to his parents that his relationship with Riley is all a lie and now they barely talk to each other?

"Uh..." Lucas began. "Hold on, I'll call her. You sit down. Make yourselves at home." Lucas retreated to his bedroom and quickly dialed Zay's number. "Dude!"

"What Luke?"

"My parents are here!" Lucas whispered.

"What? How? Why? When?"

"They surprised me! And they're looking for Riley and I don't know what to do!"

"Crap," Zay took a deep breath. "I don't know? Tell them she's working double shifts?"

"That's a great idea! Yes! Thank you so much Zay!"

"Or you can always tell them the truth?"

Lucas huffed, "Yeah I like the double shift idea. Bye." He exited his room and went straight to the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles to hand to his parents who were now seated on the couch in the living room. "She apologizes but she's working a double shift. But she does say hello."

"Oh," His mother frowned. "I was really looking forward to seeing her again. She's such a hard worker isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Lucas sighed.

"Does she sleepover here though?"

"Mother! That is highly inappropriate!"

Lucy shrugged, "What? Like it's a bad thing? You two are grown ups!"

"Honey, you're embarrassing your son."

"It's my job!" She laughed.

Lucas sat down on the love seat and clapped his hands together, "So what do you two want for dinner? I'll take you out before dropping you off at your hotel."

"Do you think Riley can meet us up for dinner during her break?" Mrs. Friar asked with hope in her eyes. "Certainly you get breaks at the hospital right?"

"Mom," Lucas warned. "Don't push it."

"Fine,"

"Okay I'm going to change now," Lucas left his parents alone while he went in his bedroom to get ready.

Of course this would happen, he thought. But then he realized, he could only play this game for so long. He would have to be honest with them and tell his parents that it's over between him and Riley. Especially now that the outlook of _any_ future relationship is grey. Once he was done, he stepped out of his room and Lucas' jaw dropped to the floor.

"Luke!" His mom announced. "Look who's here!"

There, wrapped around his mother's arm was none other than Riley Matthews.

* * *

Ahh! I know many of you have been waiting for an update and I apologize tremendously! Finals week was BRUTAL. As much as I really wanted to update this story, studying was literally sucking the soul out of me! But now... IT'S WINTER BREAK. YAY!

What do you think of that ending though? ;) Any thoughts on what's going to happen? Do you think it's going to be a good thing or a bad thing that she's back?

I'm thinking of about 2 or 3 more chapters left with this story but I'm also thinking of having a sequel to it. We'll see how the story goes :D

Let me know what you think! Thanks again so much for being so patient! Hope you like it :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - What Are You Doing Riley

She gave him a small smile, got out of Lucy's embrace, and sauntered towards the shocked doctor. "I forgot my keys so it's a good thing Lucy was here to open the door for me!" She gave him a peck on his cheek and Lucas stood there still in awe. "I was able to get out of work early so I went straight here after freshening up."

"Oh this is just so wonderful!" Lucy grinned. "Let's go have dinner! I am starving!" Mr. and Mrs. Friar walked hand in hand out of the door.

"Let's go," Riley said, pulling Lucas by the arm but he resisted. "Lucas?"

"What are you doing Riley?" He asked. "How did you even know they were here?"

"Zay called me and told me they were here," She responded. "I thought that I'd help you out."

"You didn't have to. I could've handled it myself,"

Riley was taken aback at the coldness of his voice, "Lucas I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"I just don't want you to feel like you need to do this for me,"

"I'm not. I'm doing this for them,"

"Why?"

"Because they've been nothing but nice to me when we were in Texas," Riley explained herself. "It's time that I return the favor."

"This means that we'd have to pretend we're boyfriend girlfriend again while they're here,"

"Then so be it," Riley nodded. "Let's go. Before they ask any questions."

This time, Lucas obliged. The two of them trailed behind Lucas' parents. _What could possibly go wrong?_ Lucas thought.

* * *

Dinner went by swimmingly and the Friars did not notice the tension between Riley and Lucas. It was as if they were back in Texas, where they were lovingly towards each others. Riley had promised the two of them that she would try to switch shifts with someone at work so she could join them for a day around New York City. Mr. and Mrs. Friar were more than excited to see Riley again and that they were looking forward to spending time with her in her city.

After dinner, all four of them returned to Lucas' apartment to pick up their luggage. Lucas insisted on dropping them off himself at the hotel but his parents told him to stay with Riley and that they had no problem calling a cab. The doctor could not argue with his parents so he called them an Uber instead.

Once the Uber arrived, Riley and Lucas went downstairs to the lobby to see them off. They bid their goodbyes and off they went. When they were out of sight, Lucas dropped the arm that was wrapped around Riley.

"Thank you for what you did," Lucas turned to face her and she did the same. "If you can't spend the day with us that's fine. I'll just tell them you couldn't switch with anyone. Thank you again. Goodnight." Lucas nodded and made his way towards the stairs when Riley stopped him by the elbow.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with worry in her eyes. Didn't they just have a good time at dinner with his parents? She thought. Lucas turned his head slightly and nodded. He tried to leave again but Riley blocked him by walking in front of him. "What's wrong? You seem like you don't want to talk to me."

"I'm just tired Riley," He stated monotonously.

"No you're not," Riley urged. "I worked a 12 hour shift today and I went straight to your place and had dinner with your parents. If anything I should be tired but here I am,"

"You didn't have to come," Lucas responded. "Our deal is over remember? If this is about your massage certificates, I was going to slip them under your door tomorrow morning."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and tried her best not to raise her voice, "I don't care about the certificates Lucas. I care about you and me. I care about the fact that it hasn't been the same since we got back from Texas."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," He took a step forward but Riley stopped him with both hands.

"Then when are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't know,"

"Are we actually _going_ to talk about it? Because it seems like you're always the one doing the talking and you won't listen to me!"

"What is there to talk about Riley?" Lucas rose his voice a little. "You made it all clear to me in Texas! And I get it! Can't you at least give me some time to heal?"

"Lucas I..." Riley bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "You don't get it."

"Riley please, I beg of you," Lucas pleaded with his eyes. "Just give me some time to be alone." He made another move to walk away from her and this time, she didn't stop him.

* * *

"Where were you?" Maya asked from the kitchen as she heard her best friend come through the door. "You're home pretty late."

Riley sauntered to the kitchen and rested her elbows on the countertop, "I had dinner with Lucas and his parents."

After hearing what her friend said, Maya almost dropped the mug that she was holding, "I'm sorry what?"

"I had dinner with Lucas and his parents,"

"Oh I heard it. I meant to ask _what the hell?_ "

"Long story short, Lucas' parents surprised him from Texas. Zay called to tell me and I went to help him out..."

"Riley what were you thinking?" Maya placed the mug on the countertop and threw her hands in the air. "You're not only playing with fire but you're playing with Lucas' feelings!"

"I know," Riley groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't know what go into me!"

"Well then how did the night go?" The blonde opened their refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of wine, while Riley got the message and took two wine glasses from the cupboard. "Figured we need this right?"

The two sat down on their dining table and Riley began speaking, "It went well. His parents didn't notice a thing. We acted like how we were while in Texas and it was comforting. It was the most interaction we've had after a few days of being back in New York."

"I'm more interested in what happened after,"

"The after part?" Riley scrunched her entire face. "That part didn't go so well."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Riley exclaimed and her best friend raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe it was me."

"Continue,"

"I asked him if everything was okay and he basically wanted to run away from me. He said he didn't want to talk about anything,"

"And what did you say?"

"I was insisting that we talk about it. Because I want to tell him about _my_ feelings,"

"Were you able to tell him?"

"No," Riley shook her head. "He said he needed some time to heal. So I let him go,"

Maya pouted her lips and sadness overcame her face, "Riles! You should've just blurted it out! God your life is like one of those Hallmark movies,"

The brunette placed her head down on the table and groaned, "It unfortunately is and I don't know what to do,"

"There must be something," A corner of Maya's mouth curled up and she shrugged.

* * *

 _Zay Babineaux:_ So tell me all about your dinner with the girlfriend and the parents.

 _Lucas Friar:_ Fine I guess.

 _Zay Babineaux_ : What happened?

 _Lucas Friar:_ Dinner was fine until after my parents left... -_-

 _Zay Babineaux_ : Why? You two kissed again?

 _Lucas Friar:_ I wish :/ But I think that I completely pushed her away.

 _Zay Babineaux_ : What did you tell her?

 _Lucas Friar:_ I might have told her to leave me alone...

 _Zay Babineaux:_ Remind me to punch you in the face the next time I see you. Didn't I say at least try to be friends with her? You better not be sulking right now because this is your fault.

 _Lucas Friar:_ I am sulking right now *crying emoji*

 _Zay Babineaux:_ I don't know what to do with you Lucas. I try to help you and you do the complete opposite.

 _Lucas Friar_ : Yeah, feel free to punch me.

* * *

During the late hours of the night while Riley was asleep, Maya tiptoed into her bedroom and grabbed Riley's phone that was placed on her bedside table. Careful that it was on silent and using slow movements, she unlocked it using Riley's thumb. She browsed through the phonebook and stopped when she spotted the name she was searching for. She unlocked her own phone, typed in the number, and saved it.

Once she was done, she placed Riley's phone back to where she found it and quietly exited the nurses' room towards her own. She closed the door behind her and tucked herself into bed.

The following day, during her break time, Maya took her phone out and tapped a few times on the screen. Holding the phone to her ear, she waited for the person to answer on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Hey, It's Maya. Riley's friend," She responded. "We need to talk."

* * *

Surprise! A little shorter than usual but here's an early update! You guys deserved it because I hadn't updated in a long while. And plus your reviews motivated me and you all are very convincing! :P

There's something about cliff hangers that I absolute love! LOL I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging again but I found it to be the perfect way to end the chapter. This is moreso a filler chapter to set up the upcoming two and I absolutely cannot wait to write them! :D

Who did Maya call and what's the little blonde up to? ;)

Until next time! Thanks for reading! XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Breaking and Entering

A/N: This is it ladies and gentlemen! The conclusion to Be My Lady. Enjoy!

* * *

During the next couple of days that Mr. and Mrs. Friar arrived in New York, Lucas toured them around the city and showed them what his second home is all about. Unfortunately but to Riley's relief, she wasn't able to take the days off to accompany them. After what had happened between her and Lucas that night after dinner, she wanted to honor his wishes and give him the space he needed. She didn't want to push it any further and permanently break any sort of relationship they did have.

Maya on the other hand, wanted to take matters into her own hands much to her boyfriend/Riley's uncle's dismay. There was no one on earth that could stop Maya Penelope Hart, besides her best friend that is. But it wasn't like Riley knew what her friend was planning behind her back so it didn't make much of a difference.

Her schemes would not be put into action unless she had some help. This leads her to enlisting the help of Lucas' best friend, Zay. After talking on the phone, they agreed to meet up at a coffee shop that was about a 5 mile radius from where they all live so they wouldn't be caught just in case.

"So what have you got in mind Ms. Hart?" Zay asked as they both sat down opposite of each other.

"I have no idea yet but we have to come up with something quick," Maya replied.

"Is it because Riley has been bugging you about it too the past few days?"

Maya sighed and took a sip of her iced coffee, "No it's not just that. She's being a stubborn little bird. She does everything for everyone but herself and I think it's time that she does. With our help clearly,"

"I see your point," Zay nodded and gave her a grin. "Oh you know what we should start with?"

"What?"

"We should get one of those smart watches. Synchronize our time."

"Why?" The blonde asked as she had no clue as to why this would be an important factor to their plans.

The boy widened his eyes and excitement washed over his face, "Have you seen those spy movies? It looks so cool when they talk through their watches!"

"Zay we are not being spies. We're just being... matchmakers."

"But don't you think it would still be cool?" Feeling defeated, he pouted and clicked his tongue.

"Yes, but no. Now let's brainstorm some ideas," A smug look came upon Maya's face and she began to tap her fingers on the table. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

It was the moment of truth. For the past couple of days, his parents would always bring Riley up and it was driving him insane. He had nothing else in mind but to come clean. His parents would most definitely be disappointed in him, but this way, it would cut all ties with Riley and moving on would be easier for him. So during their family dinner, he finally came clean.

"Riley and I aren't actually dating," Lucas stated and the room became silent. Both his parents dropped their silverware on their plates.

"What do you mean son?" Brent Friar asked in confusion.

"What I mean is that I basically hired Riley to be my pretend girlfriend so mom would stop bothering me about not having one,"

"You were just pretending? She's not your girlfriend?" Lucy asked with pain in her voice.

"Is she an actress?" His father added.

Lucas shook his head and quickly gulped the lump in his throat that had been bothering him, "No she's a real nurse. We actually do work together. Which made everything quite complicated after that."

"Wow, you two did such a fantastic job acting out your roles then..." His mother shook her head and rested her head on her hand. Lucy was in disbelief that her son had lied to not only them but their entire family. But deep inside, she somehow took the blame for always pushing her son into something he didn't want to.

"I'm really sorry mom and dad. Having a girlfriend just wasn't in my plans,"

"Lucas I am so disappointed in you," Lucy looked at her son with sadness. "But I know this is my fault for always bugging you about being single. I shouldn't have Luke."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to be happy,"

"We are happy for you Lucas! You didn't have to bring on a fake girlfriend for us. I just want you to be taken care of you know? Just like your father and I do to each other,"

"I know you mean well mom. And I really am sorry," He flashed them a sad smile.

"This calls for a Friar family hug," His father announced and they all get out of their seats to embrace one another. Tears were forming in their eyes as they soak in the moment.

"But what about Riley? She's such a sweetheart Luke," Lucy asked as they break apart from each other.

Lucas sighed and hung his head low, "I know,"

"Do you care for her?"

"Of course I do,"

"In what way?" His father asked with a hint of knowing in his voice.

"In a way that I want to protect her, make sure she's happy,"

His mother's eyes lit up and she clapped both her hands, "Then why not go for it? For real this time,"

The doctor looked up towards his parents and sadness was written all over his face, "I would but I think I blew my chances,"

* * *

The same night as Lucas's family dinner, Riley came home to her roommate waiting for her in the living room with a box of pizza. The nurse eyed her friend carefully as Maya was bearing a conniving smirk. Once the blonde explained her plans with Zay over some Hawaiian pizza, Riley panicked and started pacing across the room, completely opposed to their scheme. But after some explanation, Riley softened up and was defeated.

"Maya, I don't know about this." Riley asked nervously as she plays with her fingers.

"It's going to be fool proof! Zay and I guarantee it," Maya held two thumbs up and a grin on her face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Really now? The two of you?"

"Even Vanessa said it will work!"

"Right," Riley rolled her eyes. "We could get in so much trouble for this!"

"Not if we're involved."

A knock on their door interrupted their conversation. Riley raised from the couch to open it to none other than Zay himself.

"Speak of the devil," Riley huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The wolf howls at midnight" Zay announced with glee.

"What?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"We start at midnight," His lips curled up into a smirk and the two girls shook their head.

* * *

After his parents left, Lucas took a deep sigh of relief. For one, he had come clean to his parents. It killed him having to lie to them as he has a wonderful relationship with his parents that not many can say. He plopped on his sofa and kicked his feet up on the table. _What now_? He thought.

The Texan doctor decided to call up his best friend and his wife to see if they were up for a night of drinking and celebration. After all, he wasn't bound by lies anymore and it was his last day on vacation. Plus, he needed some time to let lose and have fun again before he has to face Riley Matthews at work again.

Zay showed up at his doorstep in no time. It wasn't that hard to get him to agree to their night out because Zay was planning on taking him out anyways. Lucas still needed some time to get ready so his best friend made himself at home and ate some food from his fridge and started drinking beer.

"Drinking without me?" Lucas announced as he emerged from his room all dressed up. He was wearing a blue button up long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Do you have a thing for blue?" Zay questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"The majority of your closet is blue," Zay stated a matter of factly. "Do you have a blue fetish?"

Lucas smacked his friend in the back of the head and chuckled as he opened the fridge to grab himself a bottle of beer, "No I do not."

"So what's the plan tonight?"

"Eh just a night out with my best bud,"

"Are you planning on getting belligerently drunk and throw up in garbage cans again?"

The doctor pursed his lips, "No. I just want to have fun and talk."

"You okay bro?"

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way there."

* * *

"So you finally told Momma and Poppa Friar the truth huh?" Zay took a sip of his beer and set it down gently. The two best friends took an Uber to a popular pub close to Lucas' apartment and now they were sitting in front of the bartender chatting it up.

Lucas nodded and took a swig of his own, "Yup. And I feel so relieved."

"What does this mean for you and Riley though?"

"Why is that the first thing on everyone's mind?" Lucas groaned.

"Is it not the first thing on your mind?"

"Yes but I don't make it known!"

Zay smirked, "Boy you need to be smacked upside down until you budge."

"Like I told my parents, I blew my chances with her."

"You got that right," Zay chuckled. "Let's say you get another chance with her though? What would you do?"

"How could that even happen?"

"Let's say you do get a chance to talk to her," Zay shrugged. "You know, if you don't push her away?" His friend rolled his eyes at him. "What would you say?"

"I would apologize for being such an asshole," Lucas began. "And then I would tell her that I like her still. Ugh but I said I wouldn't push her into liking me!"

"Who said anything about pushing her to liking you?" Zay motioned for the bartender. "I'm just saying what if all along she liked you too?"

"In what universe would that be?"

"The Riley Lucas universe?" The bartender came up and acknowledged Zay. "Can we have two more beers please?"

"I swear she hates me man,"

"Girl problems?" The bartender asked as he hands the two their drinks.

"Yeah," Zay replied. "He let this girl slip between his fingers and now he's paying the price."

The bartender scrunched his face, "Tough one man. Just try and talk to her ya know? Conversation is the most important part of a relationship. I hope things work out for you. And if it does, come back here with her and shots are on me."

"Thanks but I doubt we'll be back with her," Lucas sighed.

"Why are you such a negative Nancy?" Zay exclaimed exasperatedly. "Give yourself more credit."

"I don't know what else to do!" Lucas yelled back. "I made really horrible moves and said horrible things to her."

"Just drink up. I'll think of something,"

* * *

The following morning, Lucas woke up with a throbbing headache. His eyes were still closed as turned his body over to lie flat on his back. He groaned as he could see the sun's strong rays coming in the window through his eyelids. He blindly feels around his bedside table for his phone, only to find nothing. Wanting to check the time, he slowly opens his eyes to look at his bedside clock but he was met with a white bedside lamp instead.

Realizing that this was not his bedroom, his eyes quickly shot open and silently cussed under his breath. Suddenly, the hangover that was overcoming his entire body quickly went away. He was afraid to check who was next to him on the bed but was thankful that he was still fully clothed. Lucas took a deep breath and slowly turned his head to the left and after seeing who it was, he fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Lucas! Are you okay?"

The doctor rubbed his butt and slowly pulled himself up to his knees, "Riley? What am I doing in your room?"

Riley hurriedly jumped out of her bed and walked around to help the poor doctor get up who was probably all sorts of confused, "You got really drunk last night and you ended up in my room."

"I got that part," Lucas groaned. " _How_ did I end up in your room?"

"Well uhm see.." Riley began but paused when she saw Lucas shake his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucas rubbed his eyes and took a few steps forward. "Do you know where my phone is? So I can leave you be."

"Lucas can we at least talk?"

He threw his head back in annoyance, "We don't have to talk about anything Riley. I'm sorry I ended up in your room. I'll get out of your hair now." He wasn't able to get far when he heard Riley call his name.

"Lucas Friar!" Riley called out with anger, as Lucas turned around to face her with shock written all over his face. Never had he seen Nurse Riley Matthews ever get this mad. "You're going to stay. I'm going to talk. And you're going to listen!"

"What?" It was all he could say.

"You're always the one who gets to talk and I _never_ get the opportunity to tell you my side of things!" She screamed while pointing a finger at him. "This time _you_ have to listen to _me._ "

Lucas scoffed and shook his head, "Look Riley we'll talk some other time but I have to get going. My parents are expecting me."

"They're fine. Zay took them to Topanga's for breakfast,"

"Huh?"

"Now can we talk?"

"I really can't,"

"Fine," Riley tilted her head up. "I'll call the cops."

"What for?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, baffled by the fact that Riley suddenly brought up cops.

"You're technically breaking and entering," She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "I can have you arrested."

The doctor snorted a laugh, "Are you being serious right now? You can't have me..."

"Yes I can. You think I'm kidding?"

Lucas gulped as she saw the look on Riley's face. She was serious. The Riley he knew would never get mad at someone unless there is a legitimate reason. So he obliged, "Okay fine."

"Sit down," She commanded as she pointed at her bed and Lucas followed. "Good. Now listen,"

"Okay,"

"Ever since we got back from Texas, actually let me correct myself, ever since we _kissed_ that night, you'd been avoiding me and it is driving me insane,"

"I'm not avoi..."

"Don't interrupt me," She stated with venom in her voice. "This is my chance to talk. You've done all the talking already so now it's time for me to talk about _my_ feelings," Lucas looked at her intently, encouraging her to continue. "In Texas, while we were still pretending, you told me that you liked me. You told me that it's okay if I didn't feel the same way as long as we remain friends. But did we remain friends? No. Why? Because you chose to avoid me. Why? I don't know."

"That's because you said you didn't feel the same way,"

"Ha!" Riley exclaimed at his face, taking the doctor aback. "I _never_ said that actually because you never let me talk after your damn rant! So now I'm going to tell you how I actually feel!"

"What?" Lucas' expression turned from nervous to surprised.

"I never said I didn't like you Lucas," She began as she sat next to him on the edge of her bed. The two shifted so they could face each other. "What I said was that I was confused about my feelings because I didn't know if they were because of the moment or because they were real _real_."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying now, and also what I was trying to say before, is that I wanted to try."

"Try?"

"I wanted to give it a shot. You and me. I wanted to explore whatever feelings I had for you but you didn't give me the chance to even put it on the table,"

Lucas' eyes widened. She was willing to give him a shot and he missed it all because he was trying to spare his own feelings. He mentally punched himself a million times and kicked himself in the crotch a billion more, "Are you serious?"

Riley nodded in response, "And then after we get back you chose to avoid me. And every time I wanted to talk it felt like you were pushing me away,"

"So now?"

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and they were met by his gaze. She took his hands in hers and sighed, "Be My Boyfriend."

* * *

 **The End!**

I'm thinking of a sequel to this because the ending is such a cliffhanger. (I told y'all I LOVE cliffhangers! lol) But I'm not sure when I'll be able to start one yet. I have a general idea of what I want to write about but I want to collect my thoughts first before starting to write. I will post an announcement in this story to give you a heads up when my new story is up.

I completely apologize for the delay in update. I know I promised I could update faster but it just happened that it got to the point where it was the perfect time to end this story. I was going to do two separate chapters for this one but decided to have one big update instead. I hope the ending wasn't as bad. It may have been different as to what you might have imagined.

With all that being said, I just want to thank each and every single one of you for staying tuned and reading my story. I am extremely delighted that you liked it. (I hope!) I appreciate all the follows and favorites, and of course for taking the time to write a review for me. You are all such wonderful human beings and I wish you all the happiest of holidays.

See you real soon! ;)


	25. Sequel

Any GMW fanfic readers still out there? Sequel to Be My Lady is now up! It's titled "Be My Man". (Go figure! Lol)

Let me know your thoughts on the sequel! Glad to be back to writing again. XOXO


End file.
